Legend of Guardian of Humanity
by The sword EMIYA
Summary: archer EMIYA desea ser libre del contrato de alaya sin embargo todo sus planes fracasan y poco a poco pierde sus esperanzas hasta que un dia cierto troll universal aparece y le ofrece una oportunidad Única de ser libre ... que le ofrecerá Zelretch nadie lo sabe
1. prologo

Counter Guardian EMIYA anteriormente conocido como Shirou emiya ¿por que? es simple desde niño quiso convertirse en un héroe de la justicia claro este deseo en realidad no es suyo pero aun así lo tomo como ultimo legado de su padre adoptivo conocido como Kiritsugu emiya el infame asesino de magos.

**(POV : EMIYA)**

EMIYA se encontraba en su mármol de realidad un lugar que pocos magos logran y eso se pueden contar con las manos, dicha magia que puede estar a la par a la magia verdadera

EMIYA fue afortunado en conseguir esta magia muy rara y eso debe a su mente dístorsionada debido a un accidente catastrófico su deseo por sobrevivir fue tanto que sacrifico sus emociones quedando como una cascara hueca y la razón por la que sobrevivió y de echo fue el único que salio vivo de aquel infierno fue debido a una persona y esa persona fue su padre adoptivo alguien roto para salvar al niño utilizo una vaina sagrada llamada avalon

pero dejando eso de lado continuemos con la historia

mmm esto es raro alaya se esta tardando en convocarme no me digas que se quedo sin solicitudes para el trabajo murmure sarcásticamente

han pasado 3 minutos esto es simplemente genial yo teniendo tiempo para descansar presiento una calamidad esto es algo anormal dijo EMIYA en voz alta de forma sarcástica

emiya observo las espadas clavadas sobre el suelo como si estuviera en trance hasta que se detuvo y luego dijo

me pregunto si algún día seré libre de este estúpido contrato susurro EMIYA

han pasado 4 minutos y todavía no hay señales de alaya

me pregunto que diablos esta pasando dijo emiya con un tono cansado

EMIYA miro hacia arriba observando los engranajes oxidados cuando de repente sintió un tirón en su alma

mmm una invocación por fin no espera un momento esto es diferente que diablos esta pasando dijo EMIYA un poco inquieto

el contador guardián miro a todos lados pero no encontró nada hasta que-

shirou ha pasado mucho tiempo dijo una voz terriblemente familiar

oh no esa voz es maldita sea mi suerte rank E dijo EMIYA irritación

oh vamos me vas a ignorar shirou me pregunto que pensara rin de ti dijo la misma voz con burla

zelretch que estas haciendo aquí pregunto EMIYA cauteloso

no seas tan apresurado EMIYA ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte y así es como me tratas dijo zelretch con una voz dramática

no tengo tiempo para esto alaya esta durando mas de lo normal es la primera vez que esto pasa y en cualquier momento mi gefa me convocara para seguir con mi hermoso trabajo dijo EMIYA agregando un poco de sarcasmo en lo ultimo

por eso no te preocupes dijo zelretch con un tono misterioso

¿que quieres decir? pregunto EMIYA mirando fijamente al vampiro troll

digamos que le juge una broma a la voluntad de la humanidad jejeje dijo zelretch con diversión

un escalofrió paso por la columna vertebral de EMIYA

entonces me vas a decir que diablos estas haciendo aquí dijo el contador

no seas tan apresurado haaa jóvenes en estos días dijo zelretch

pero tienes razón alaya pronto se dará cuenta de la broma y me rastreara dijo zelretch con un tono serio algo anormal de el

entonces vamos al fin al grano dijo EMIYA con un tono cansado , pero lo que dijo zelretch lo sorprendió mucho

dime quieres ser libre del contrato de alaya , pregunto zelretch con una sonrisa de mierda

¿!Q-QUE¡? grito EMIYA con sorpresa

vampiro de mierda sabes que es imposible yo ya perdí mis esperanza he tratado muchas formas de liberarme de esto pero ala final termino fracasando dijo EMIYA

en realidad cuando trataste de asesinar a tu yo pasado se produjo una anomalía y cuando salvaste a tu otro yo de otra linea de tiempo cuando entregaste tu brazo para salvar a ese shirou se produjo otro punto de quiebre alaya ha estado preocupado por esto dijo zelretch con seriedad

entonces dices que mis intentos sirvieron para algo genial dijo EMIYA con su sonrisa de firma que haría que cualquiera que no fuera zelretch se irritara

entonces que dices es un trato dijo zelretch

las ultima veces que participe en tus tonterías terminaron mal para mi pero me arriesgare entonces como logro salir de este contrato dijo EMIYA con un suspiro

zelretch puso una sonrisa de mierda y extendió su palma y hubo una distorsión en el aire y apareció una ¿semilla?

¿que hiciste? pregunto EMIYA con curiosidad

fufufu esto mi amigo es una semilla dijo zelretch con diversión

una semilla y que vas hacer con eso plantarla en el suelo y esperar que salga un árbol dijo EMIYA con sarcasmo

fufu claro esto es uno de mis experimentos y digamos que por fin tuve éxito me base en la teoría de mi espada enjoyada que proviene los poderes de muchos otros universos pero esta semilla es un poco mas diferente dijo zelretch con una sonrisa

esto llamo mucho la atención de EMIYA y pregunto con mucha curiosidad

¿diferente? que quieres decir , la espada de la humanidad se acerco mas a zelretch observando de cerca a esa semilla misteriosa

fufu interesante verdad dijo zelretch disfrutando de la reacción de su viejo amigo

zelretch basta de juegos y continua alaya no tarda en venir dijo EMIYA con enojo

esta semilla contiene los recuerdos de tus yo alternos con esto tendrás mas acceso a tus poderes y después de eso se creara un agujero de gusano y con mis poderes de la segunda magia te enviare lejos de alaya liberándote al mismo tiempo increible verdad kuku dijo zelretch con su sonrisa de mierda

zelretch entrego la semilla a su viejo amigo para luego decir

pero ten cuidado debes tener una fuerte voluntad por que si no vas a terminar consumido por tus propios poderes y no va ver vuelta atrás , EMIYA se quedo pensando por un momento

si hago esto y sobrevivo ya no vivire bajo la correa de alaya y estaré libre sin embargo si fallo mi existencia se eliminara aunque es irónico ya que al principio el quería asesinar a su yo del pasado para terminar con su existencia y aquí esta el dudando

EMIYA que ocurre no es momento para dormir alaya esta que vuelve dijo zelretch despreocupado

zelretch dijo EMIYA

que ocurre viejo amigo respondió el vampiro

¿que hago con esto? , volvió a preguntar el peliblanco

ops lo olvide tehee dijo zelretch gólpeandose la cabeza con su mano

NADA DE TEHE LO OLVIDE grito EMIYA enojado

no eres nada divertido dijo zelretch con un suspiro y luego dijo

solo consume la semilla y empieza el proceso , EMIYA asintió y hizo lo que dijo el vampiro

al hacerlo pasaron dos segundos y EMIYA dijo

¿eh? no pasa nada esos experimentos tuyos no sirven dijo EMIYA

fufu solo espera un poco mas dijo zelretch

te dije que no va a funciona-

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH grito EMIYA con dolor las espadas sobresalen de su cuerpo y cae arrodillado

parece que ya empezó dijo zelretch con voz seria

EMIYA esta experimentando muchos recuerdos de sus yo alternos

las memorias inundan su mente como un maremoto furioso , las espadas sobresalen de su cuerpo con mas intensidad el guardián de la humanidad a experimentado muchas cosas infernales en su vida pero ninguno como esto los recuerdos de quien fue sus vidas de su otros yo como vivieron , como fueron las guerras , observando las espadas que fueron registradas en su marmol de realidad pero esto es una tortura horrible.

EMIYA poco a poco estaba siendo consumido el guardián trata de escapar de todo esto sin embargo no puede ya que hay muchas imagenes y pronto esta perdiendo su propia identidad y sabe quien es en realidad

el es sengo murasame o tal vez shirou kotomine o quizás tal vez el shirou que abandono sus ideales por sus hermanas o quizas fue por sakura muchas teorias de su identidad recaen sobre emiya y las espadas cubren a EMIYA hasta parecer un capullo echo de metal

desde afuera zelretch mira con seriedad a EMIYA

vamos shirou puedes hacerlo no dejes que te consuma tu realidad susurro zelretch se le puede notar preocupación en su rostro sonriente

EMIYA poco a poco estaba perdido en su bucle de si mismo y casi olvido su propia identidad sobre quien es tantos recuerdos que pueden considerarse infinitos lleno en su mente sobrecargada

el counter guardian EMIYA estaba perdido en un lugar oscuro flotando sin saber que hacer , no sabe quien es , no recuerda nada de si mismo y se pregunta muchas veces

¿quien es shirou?

¿que soy yo?

un herrero , un padre de la iglesia , un estudiante , el hermano mayor de dos niñas pequeñas etc

innumerables recuerdos están sobre el como si fuese un mar infinitos y poco a poco estaba hundiéndose el mar de recuerdos pronto cubrió a EMIYA y lo unico que queda es su mano extendida

su brazo pronto fue hundido quedando solo su mano hasta que-

mi vaina no te rindas ese no eres tu dijo una voz femenina

emiya-kun eres demasiado terco para terminar así no te rindas o si no te matare yo mismo hmps dijo otra voz femenina

shero que diablos estas haciendo mou dijo otra voz que tampoco reconoció

oni-chan no te rindas ese no eres tu dijo una voz que el si reconoció después de todo sonaba como-

EMIYA se despertó en un lugar donde no había nada solo existía el color blanco

¿d-donde estoy? se pregunto EMIYA

al fin despiertas oni-chan dijo una voz familiar

EMIYA miro hacia el origen de la voz y vio a 4 personas una pelinegra con coletas gemelas de ojos azules , una rubia de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas , una niña de cabello blanco y ojos rojos y por ultimo una rubia cuyo pelo parece un taladro y ojos marrones (no recuerdo el color de los ojos xd)

¿quienes son ustedes? pregunto emiya

emiya-kun basta de tus juegos sin sentidos ha pasado mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y lo primero que dices es ¿quienes son ustedes? dijo rin con irritación

shero no recuerdas eres cruel dijo luviagelita

oni-chan no recuerdas a tu hermosa hermana eres malo dijo Iliya con una lagrima en sus ojos

¿hermana? pensó el contador amnesicó

shirou eres mi vaina no recuerdas dijo arturia

vaina , hermana que diablos esta pasando aquí pensó EMIYA

haaa no recuerdas la rubia con taladros es luviagelita la de allá es tu sirviente del santo grial arturia pendragón y esta enana de aquí es tu hermana adoptiva Iliya y por ultimo yo la gran rin tohsaka hoho dijo rin

¿rin? , ¿luviagelita? , ¿arturia mi sirviente? , ¿hermana Iliya? o mas importante quien soy yo-

el rostro de emiya era pura confusión hasta que un enorme dolor de cabeza lo ataco y se arrodillo en el suelo

emiya-kun estas bien dijo rin con preocupada

shirou que te esta pasando dijo arturia

¿shero? dijo luvia

oni-chan que te esta pasando dijo Iliya con preocupación

el dolor de cabeza fue mas fuerte sin embargo el se dio cuenta que este dolor lo hacia recordar sus antecedentes sobre quien fue , que hizo , sus ideales , habilidades y mas importante recordo el nombre y los rostros de las personas que una vez fueron importantes para el y luego poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo hasta que levanto el rostro

lo siento ha pasado un tiempo ustedes 4 dijo EMIYA con una sonrisa

que diablo ocurre contigo mou dijo rin

tenia amnesia dijo EMIYA con simpleza

¿amnesia? pregunto arturia

EMIYA suspiro y procedió a contarle sobre lo que paso anteriormente con zelretch y también sobre la semillas de los recuerdos (que nombre mas original)

siempre terminas en un problema mas grande que el anterior no has cambiado nada oni-chan

hmps eres un idiota siempre preocupando a los demás dijo rin

ohh interesante te preocupe desde cuando eres tan honesta donde quedo aquella tsundere dijo archer con su sonrisa que irrita a cualquiera

rin se irrito mucho y trato de golpear a EMIYA hasta dejarlo como una pulpa pero arturia la agarro por la camisa deteniendo a la rin violenta

hoho rin tohsaka con modales de un simio dijo luvia con su actitud de niña rica

QUE HAS DICHO PERRA grito rin con mucho enojo

Iliya suspiro a esto y fue a lo importante

oni-chan entonces que harás ahora pregunto la niña de las nieves

ir a ese mundo es interesante quiero ver que encuentro allí dijo EMIYA con su sonrisa de firma

las damas sonrieron con cariño al ver su interés amoroso así

mm shirou dijo arturia que se veía un poco incomoda con una mirada triste

archer al ver el rostro de su ex compañera de la guerra del grial suspiro sabiendo lo que quiere decir y dijo

saber no hay necesidad de que te disculpes por eso esa vez cuando me traicionaste al principio sentí un dolor horrible al saber que la persona que amaba me traiciono sin embargo al pasar los años como perro de alaya entendí bien tu deseo asi que lo deje pasar haa honestamente esas palabras de mi yo pasado estúpido me aclaro un poco la mente dijo archer con una mueca

shirou gracias dijo arturia con lagrimas en sus ojos ella corrió y lo abrazo

y por cierto no me digan _shirou _solo archer o EMIYA dijo el contador guardian diciendo su nombre con veneno

shirou es shirou así que acostúmbrate dijo rin

oni-chan quiero acompañarte allí lastima que yo tu hermana mayor no puede ir dijo Iliya con tristeza

quizás zelretch pueda ayudarlas a ir allí aunque convencerlo es dificil pero sabiendo como es el tal vez lo haría ya que después de todo el lo hace todo por diversión dijo EMIYA con una gota de sudor debido a la actitud de su hermana adoptiva

hmps no es una mala idea hoho dijo rin con su actitud tsundere

hoho shero eres un genio dijo luvia

EMIYA sintió sobre su cuerpo y eso era que estaba apunto de desvanecerse y dijo

mm parece que esto es el limite dijo EMIYA , las damas observaron que su amante estaba desapareciendo y arturia aprovecho este momento

shirou antes de que te vallas ten esto dijo arturia entregandole la vaina avalon a su ex maestro

avalon estas segura dijo EMIYA sorprendido

fufu eres mi vaina así que tenla y pronto me tendrás ami dijo ella diciendo lo ultimo con un susurro que nadie escucho, lastima archer escucho eso y pensó con un escalofrió

¿de verdad esta es arturia?, archer agarro avalon y la coloco en su pecho brillo un poco hasta desaparecer y dijo

gracias de nuevo saber dice archer

oni-chan como el grial menor te transferiré mis circuitos mágicos a ti para que lo uses en tu magia dijo Iliya tratando de tocar la frente de su hermano menor aunque eso es imposible debido a que archer es muy alto

desde el punto de vista de los demás es muy gracioso

archer se arrodillo hasta que quedo a la altura de Iliya , la chiquilla de las nieves sonrió con malicia para luego besar a su hermano menor en los labios

EMIYA quedo en blanco por eso y los demás se congelaron y empezaron emanar un aura tenebrosa

MALDITA ENANA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO grito rin con ira

suelta a mi shero dijo luvia con furia aunque se sonrojo por decir eso

**S-H-I-R-O-U **dijo arturia diciendo su nombre nombre lentamente señal de que se esta hirviendo de celos para luego materializar su espada excalibur

archer primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo por eso y solo pudo decir

maldita sea mi suerte rank E

minutos después

archer estaba desapareciendo y rin aprovecho rápidamente en lanzarle un collar que el mismo reconoció (si fue ese collar que uso rin para curar a shirou cuando cu chulainn lo apuñalo con gae bolg)

hmps toma el collar no lo necesito dijo rin para mirar hacia otro lado

archer suspiro sabiendo que esa actitud de ella jamas va a cambiar y le acaricio su cabeza como si fuera un animalito

gracias rin dijo archer sonriendo

rin se puso roja y el humo salia por sus orejas y solo pudo decir

hmps

luvia reunió valor y se acerco a archer y lo beso en los labios y su rubor aumento hasta que quedo como una remolacha andante

archer quedo sorprendido por eso , arturia y rin quedaron con la boca abierta

arturia apreto los dientes y corrió hacia archer y lo beso en los labios metiendo su lengua y EMIYA lo correspondió para luego separarse dejando hilos de salivas , arturia se lamió los labios para luego sonrojarse

rin quedo en shock absoluto y las lagrimas caian por sus ojos debido a la rabia y los celos para luego correr y chocar sus labios con su ¿idiota?

ella metió su lengua tal como lo hizo arturia y archer correspondió a eso y luego se separaron dejando hilos de saliva

rin se sonrojo mucho y se podía ver el vapor que salia de su rostro

muchas gracias damas ya estoy despareciendo espero volverlas a ver en un futuro y por cierto eres una pervertida dijo archer con burla

por que archer dijo bueno es simple el contador guardian sintió las manos de rin en su entre pierna cosa que fue notado por las damas y decir que querían matar a cierta tsundere seria decir que shinji no era un violador

ESTUPIDOOOOOOOOOO SHIROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU grito rin con un enorme sonrojo hasta desmallarse debido a la verguenza

adios chicas gracias por todo dijo EMIYA

adios shirou/shero/oni-chan/e-emiya-kun dijeron las chicas

cuando EMIYA se estaba por hundir el se movió rápidamente solo para liberar sus circuitos mágicos al máximo despejando el agua a su alrededor y con un brillo todo desapareció

**(POV:Zelretch)**

mm shirou esta tardando y falta poco ya siento la presencia de alaya y esta muy furiosa

el viejo vampiro observo el capullo echo de espadas que rodea a su viejo amigo y luego escucho un-

**CRACK* **

**CRACK* **

mm parece que lo logr- el vampiro troll sintio algo arriba y vio una lluvia de espadas que se estrellaban contra el suelo

**CLANK***

**CLANK***

**CLANK***

**CLANK***

la lluvia parecía no tener fin y zelretch quedo impresionado si alguien mas viera el rostro del viejo vampiro quedaría asustado debido a que cuando esto pasa significa una cosa **"infierno para la victima" **

la lluvia termino y el cielo que antes no reflejaba luz ahora se podían ver rayos de luz solar y los engranajes antes oxidados ahora son de un color plata brillante y las armas que antes estaban en mal y oxidadas ahora están en buen estado y las hojas de las espadas alumbraban con alegría esperando ser utilizadas por su maestro aunque la niebla que rodeaba el lugar permanece ya que esta niebla representa el dolor del alma del dueño de este marmol de realidad

zelretch quedo maravillado observando las armas ya que el sentía el poder de estas armas que ahora era 100 veces mas fuertes que antes y solo pudo decir

impresionante shirou de verdad que eres otra cosa nada mal para mi fuente de entretenimiento esto es DIVERTIDO grito zelretch con una risa maléfica digno de un cientifico loco

por su puesto si alguien lo viese así se desmallaría con espuma en la boca

CRACK*

el vampiro escucho el ultimo crujido del capullo hasta que quedo roto y observo a un shirou emiya un poco mas diferente si antes media un 1,87 ahora creció 5cm mas quedando 1,92

su piel seguía oscura y cabello cambio de blanco a un color plateado y también se alargo hasta su cintura y si antes estaba definido pues ahora con el cambio sus musculo se pulieron mas. **(del mismo estilo al que usa shirou kotomine de fate/Apocrypha) **

mm su nivel de mana es incréible me pregunto cuantos circuitos tiene ahora y que rango seria su calidad jojo ahora esto es interesante pensó zelretch

**(POV : EMIYA)**

archer se sintió mas poderoso que antes tanto que sintió que podría enfrentarse a muchos servant de clase berseker **(dije que lo haria op y ahí tienen) **el miro alrededor de su mármol de realidad y se quedo en shock por un momento ya su marmol se siente mil veces mas pesado y sus espadas son mas fuertes que por un momento llego a pensar que estas no son copias y son las espadas originales y luego observo el cielo y sonrió

los engranajes que represente el tiempo que ha estado vagando como espíritu contador ya no están oxidados ahora son de un color plateado y el cielo esta mas despejados aunque el todavia siente mucha tristeza debido ala niebla alrededor

archer suspiro sabiendo lo que significa eso el todavía se arrepiente de eso aunque ahora el acepto sus pecados y merece cosa mas horribles por ser un simple asesino

oye zelretch ya es hora presiento a alaya cerca y por alguna razón siento que esta furiosa

es cierto viejo amigo vamos rápido esa broma que le hice fue de rank s kukuku dijo zelretch con malicia , un escalofrió paso por la columna vertebral de EMIYA

zelretch abrió un portal con su espada enjoyada y archer le echo un vistazo ala espada y se dio cuenta que pudo copiarla con éxito , zelretch se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió

bien viejo amigo entra en este portal y seras libre dijo zelretch con una sonrisa maléfica

EMIYA sintió que algo se le olvido hasta que se acordó y pregunto

viejo en que mundo me llevara este portal dijo EMIYA

no lo se jamas lo pensé dijo zelretch con su sonrisa de troll para luego patearlo dentro del portal ignorando los gritos de EMIYA y eso gritos eran de

MALIDTO SEAS ZELRETCH grito EMIYA con furia


	2. capitulo 1

al principio no hubo nada, luego nacieron 3 seres de grandes poderes , Después de eso el enorme poder basto dio a luz a una diosa que mas tarde seria conocida como la diosa biblica ella viajo por el basto universo y decidió crear el mundo y llenándolo de vida dando inicio del plan de la creación de la humanidad pero paso algo inesperado que la diosa ni los otros 3 seres poderosos esperaron y eso seria una semilla cayo al mundo , la diosa curiosa de eso investigo esa semilla y la curiosidad fue demasiado para ella y decidió plantar dicha semilla en la tierra pero nadie sabia que ese seria el comienzo del nacimiento de otro ser a la par de los dioses dragones.

la diosa decidió crear a seres basados en ella pero mas débiles conocidos como los ángeles dándole la misión de proteger el árbol este sitio es llamado como el edén donde reside este árbol de dios o el árbol del conocimiento sin saber que era una entidad sensible.Años después el árbol dio un fruto , la diosa les dijo a los dos primeros humanos que no comieran de ese fruto o serian echados del edén como castigo divino, la diosa satisfecha pensando que salio todo como ella quería. pero estaba mas que equivocada

uno de sus hijos se rebelo contra ella tentando a eva para que comiese el fruto del árbol de dios , la diosa se dio cuenta de eso pero era muy tarde sus dos hijos cayeron en tentación comiendo ese fruto al principio no paso nada pero luego años después la diosa bliblica sintió algo en sus dos hijos un enorme poder ella sintió miedo por primera vez y con su paranoia durmió a sus hijos y ala vez quitándoles ese poder para luego echarlos del edén. Ella mas tarde en un acto de ira por parte de ella castigo a su hijo con una maldición de arrastrarse por siempre en el suelo

nadie sabia que el arbol de dios era un ser sensible y eso fue un error de descuido en un acto de rabia por robarle su fruto ese arbol inofensivo se convirtió en un mosntruó gigante de 10 colas con el propósito de destruir todo a su paso, la diosa combatió con sus ángeles por dia y noche e incluso ophis y great red se les unio a la lucha pero el diez colas era peligroso así que la mandaron en un lugar lejano de la brecha dimensional aunque el diez colas dejo una cicatriz enorme en el mundo

trihexa la bestia del 666 solo se quedo observando la lucha cuando ella vio que desterraron a la bestia de diez colas a un lugar lejano de la brecha se dirigió hacia allá sin saber que pronto se iniciaría una amistad entre esas dos bestias de destrucción

los años se convirtieron en siglos y luego en milenios y la humanidad empezó a crecer y a crecer

y la energía del universo empezó a crear mas y mas dioses y otros seres con cantidades de poderes inimaginables como los elfos , dragones y otros seres sobrenaturales

millones de años pasaron hasta llegar a la guerra de las facciones donde seria el inicio de esta trama

y también la leyenda de nuestro protagonista

(en la brecha dimensional)

en un lugar donde solo existe la oscuridad y también donde el tiempo no existe un lugar lo suficientemente venenoso como para desintegrar a cualquiera que llegue claro con la excepción de 4 seres

en la actualidad hay dos seres de poder infinito estos dos son tal para cual ambos comparten el mismo principio de la destrucción y lo mas aterrador es que se consideran ambas hermanas y estas son trihexa 666 y la bestia de la diez colas o juubi cualquier dios o incluso diosas se quemarían debido a su hermosas apariencias si los humanos viesen a estas dos morirían en el acto primero esta trihexa una mujer voluptuosa de un largo y hermoso cabello negro que le llegan hasta sus rodillas su rostro es perfecto sin ninguna impureza sus ojos son de un color oscuro pero se puede observar la galaxia entera reflejada en ellos , un cuerpo de reloj de arena todo en ella es algo dificil de explicar al igual que su hermana la juubi aunque a diferencia de trihexa ella tiene el cabello largo de un hermoso color plateado y sus ojos son blancos como la perla (como los ojos de kaguya otsutsuki) en su frente hay un tercer ojo algo extraño e incluso para ella al principio, pero eso es hermoso de una manera única atrás de ella hay diez hermosas colas esponjadas de un color plateado (no se como describir las apariencias de las personas lo siento)

esto es aburrido dijo una voz hermosa

observando siempre lo mismo una y otra vez quiero algo interesante dijo otra voz hermosa pero un poco mas profunda

si señores estas dos son trihexa y la diez colas o juubi si alguien del mundo sobrenatural se enterara de que estas dos entidades son mujeres quedaría en shock

quiero hacer algo divertido dijo la juubi

quieres sembrar el caos dijo trihexa con una sonrisa aterradora

fufu seria interesante quiero ver la cara de terror de esos seres inferiores dijo juubi con una mirada llena de locura

fufu tienes razón hermana, respondió trihexa

para la juubi al principio estaba furiosa al ver que alguien robo su fruto tanto fue su ira que a la final termino luchando con la diosa de la biblia y sus lacayos , la diosa con la ayuda de los otros dos dragones verdaderos fue expulsada hacia la brecha del vació pero no se arrepiente gracias a eso conoció a trihexa al principio su relación fue incomoda luego pasaron los años luego siglos y se acercaron tanto que ahora se consideran hermanas

las chicas siguieron su platica de destrucción cuando repente sintieron algo extraño en la brecha

mm sientes eso hermana dijo la juubi con curiosidad era la primera vez que la brecha actua así al principio penso que era ophis o el dragon de dragones pero descartaron esa idea rápidamente por que no se siente energía dragonica si no algo mas pequeña pero emana un poder enorme y la firma de ese poder para ellos huele a ¿acero? algo extraño muy extraño

estoy aburrida vallamos a observar a este ser dijo la trihexa con curiosidad

estas dos seres rastrearon la fuente de ese poder y cuando llegaron vieron a un ¿humano?

¿que hace un ser como los humanos aquí? o mas bien ¿como es que su cuerpo se mantiene vivo ya es para que se hubiese desintegrando? muchas preguntas pasaron por la mente de las dos diosas y con curiosidad observaron al extraño humano extranjero

el humano aparenta de 24 o 25 años era muy alto como de 1.92cm y tambien con una complexión muscular bien pulidos que dejaría a muchos dioses llenos de invidia de vestimenta tenia una armadura negra sin mangas que hacia sobresalir mas sus músculos con pantalones negros y botas negras de metal su vestimenta era extraña y ellas sabían que esa ropa no era normal y que debía ser de un material mágico o algo parecido

fufu que humano mas extraño y extravagante emana un poder inmenso y tiene un olor sagrado pero a la vez diferente a la que hemos visto y su aura es plateada como el metal pero a la ves desprende un enorme dolor y arrepentimientos y tristeza dijo trihexa con curiosidad

¿quieres echarle un vistazo a su recuerdos? pregunto juubi observando al extraño humano

me encantaría pero eso una falta de respeto respondió trihexa divertida

tienes razón esperemos a que despierte dijo juubi usando una habilidad suya llamada tendo una técnica de gravedad para levitar al humano extranjero

minutos mas tardes (aunque en la brecha el concepto del tiempo no existe xD)

al llegar a su territorio que construyeron ambos con sus poderes en sus dias de aburrimiento el lugar era un enorme palacio con todo tipo de materiales extraños y raros en una de esas habitaciones se encontraba dos diosas con un humano que tuvo la mala suerte de ser el objeto de interés de estas dos seres irregulares

las mujeres observaron al humano que estaba inconsciente con mucho interés ya que ese ser emanaba un enorme poder a pesar de ser humanos algo que era imposible y lo mas extraño es que sobreviviera ala brecha eso fue algo interesante

de repente ese humano extraño empezó a moverse con señales de despertarse

(pov EMIYA)

EMIYA ha pasado por muchas cosas peleando con criaturas sobrenaturales como los antiguos apostoles era una de ellas , luchar con dioses que querían destruir a la humanidad por razones que el no entendía y jamas pudo comprender era algo del pan de cada dia para EMIYA , luchar en varias guerras del grial eso fue un paseo para el parque , defender a la humanidad en las singularidades eso fue algo que pudo acostumbrarse e incluso la tortura que paso cuando estaba absorviendo los recuerdos de sus yos alternos algo interesante para EMIYA un ex contador guardian con una mala suerte de rango E es algo normal para el aunque no lo quiera admitir y despertarse en una cama dos mujeres anti-naturalmente hermosas es algo extraño por decir lo menos

cuando EMIYA despertó solo pudo decir

ugg ¿d-donde estoy? dijo el

al fin despiertas humano y bien vas a decir ¿quien demonios eres? dijo la mujer de cabello negro

EMIYA se tomo un momento en evaluar la situación en donde se encontraba la habitación era enorme y extremadamente lujosa y dos hermosas mujeres si fuese alguien mas estaria viendo con lujuria a esas bellezas pero para EMIYA un ex contador guardian con recuerdos de si mismo de diferentes mundos alternos y las mujeres que ha conocido que por cierto eran grandes bellezas como scatchat , semiramis , arturia y sus diferentes versiones , jeanne d'arc y su otra versión de si misma y muchas otra mas esa cantidad de belleza es algo normal pero claro no diría nada a menos que tenga un deseo de muerte aunque irónicamente anterior mente quería morir

¿entonces vas a responder si o no? dijo una mujer de cabello plateado

eh? lo siento mi nombre es archer dijo EMIYA

arquero? que nombre extraño un sobrenombre tal vez dijo la belleza de cabello negro

abandone mi nombre hace mucho así que ese es mi nombre actualmente dijo archer revelando un poco de información clasificada de si mismo

esto gano mas curiosidad de las dos diosas pero no dijeron nada y cambiaron el tema

¿y bien como un humano como tu llego a la brecha dimensional? pregunto la diosa de cabello plateado

¿brecha? ¿que es eso? pregunto emiya mas confundido

la dos diosas suspiraron y empezaron a explicar donde se encuentra y todo eso

minutos mas tarde

mm ya veo la brecha dimensional un lugar venenoso que desintegra a cualquier ser sobrenatural y las únicas excepciones son seres como ustedes quienes son los primeros seres creados por la energia del universo dijo EMIYA con una voz monótona

las diosas asintieron con afirmación

te agradezco la explicación entonces como compensación explicare mi situación actual y como llegue aquí

las diosas prestaron atención al humano

como pueden ver no soy de esta dimensión, empezó EMIYA

esto llamo la atención de estos dos seres un humano de otra dimensión interesante algo así jamas ha sucedido

con el fin de escapar de las garras de alaya una entidad poderosa al principio no sabia que hacer sin embargo un viejo amigo si podría llamarlo así me dio una solución y eso era participar en un experimento suyo al completarlo el uso su magia para enviarme lejos de ella y creo que esa fue la razón al llegar aquí dijo emiya suspirando por culpa de zelretch esta en esta situación hablando con entidades mas poderosas que alaya y también culpa su suerte rank E

interesante aunque escapando de una diosa eh me pregunto que hiciste para enojarla así fufu dijo trihexa con diversión

juubi veia al humano con mucha intensidad y diversión

en realidad no fui yo fue ese vampiro troll dijo EMIYA con frustración

¿vampiro? en tu dimensión existe cosas sobrenaturales eh pregunto trihexa

¿sobrenatural? ¿aquí existe razas diferentes a parte de ustedes verdad? pregunto EMIYA con curiosidad

si dioses , demonios , ángeles , ángeles caídos y muchas otras razas dijo juubi

así que estoy en una dimensión donde la era de los dioses no ha terminado jodida-mente genial pensó emiya con sarcasmo a lo ultimo

actualmente esas la facción de los ángeles y su lider la diosa biblica , los ángeles caidos y los demonios están en guerra dijo juubi con diversión

EMIYA abrió los ojos soprendidó eso quiere decir que-

las diosas observaron con curiosidad a la expresión que hizo Emiya

tch maldita sea mi suerte y mi corazón sangrante pensó emiya por lo que iba hacer

¿pueden enviarme a ese lugar? pregunto EMIYA

mm esos tontos siempre están en conflicto por que hacer eso dijo juubi con frialdad

si esas facciones siguen con esa guerra destruirán el mundo dijo EMIYA con seriedad para luego decir

ademas los humanos moriran sin saber lo que esta pasando eso es algo que un ex contador guardián no debe permitir dijo EMIYA con un de mil cuchillas

por alguna extraña razón ese tono de voz envió extraños escalofríos pero no de miedo mas bien ¿excitación?

mm parece que hay mas en este humano de que aparenta fufu interesante dijo trihexa

por cierto no no hemos presentado soy juubi y ella es mi hermana trihexa dijo la mujer de cabello plateado

esos son titulos no nombres al igual que al mio eh pensó en voz alta con diversión

fufu tienes razón nosotros somos dos diosas con un poder infinito nada nos puede detener y por lo tanto nos tienen miedo y esos dos titulo nos fueron dado esos seres inferiores y al no tener nada con que identificarnos usamos eso como nombres dijo trihexa con un poco de tristeza

emiya suspiro jamas pensó que iba a decir esto pero parece que se ablando mucho aunque el sigue siendo una maquina de matar que no dudara en asesinar a cualquier amenaza que lo provoque o amenace a alguien cercano a el aunque actualmente es algo imposible ya que no tiene a nadie en este mundo nuevo

si quieren puedo inventar un nombre por ustedes , dijo EMIYA sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres

por que harías eso no nos tienes miedo dijo juubi elevando un poco su voz

pff por favor quien creen que soy e visto cosas horrendas en mi vida así que esto es normal y yo solo veo a dos mujeres hermosas con un poder absurdo delante de mi , dijo emiya con una pequeña sonrisa

las mujeres no vieron indicios de lujuria ni deseos al decir "mujeres hermosas" y cuando menciono cosas horrendas debió ser algo horrible para no asustarse ante dos seres irracionales algo que atrajo mas curiosidad este hombre solo hace que estas dos mujeres se interesen mas en el humano

mm ya veo pero con una condición dijo juubi

¿condición? pregunto el contador EMIYA de repente sintió que cayo en una trampa pero lo ignoro

si nos vas a nombrar debes decir tu verdadero nombre fufu , esta vez hablo trihexa

tch pueden decirme EMIYA o archer como quieran dijo emiya con un suspiro

las diosas fruncieron el ceño este hombre se niega a decir su nombre completo aunque EMIYA si las convenció pero sonó como un apellido pero se acerca por lo menos

bien EMIYA entonces ¿como nos nombraras? pregunto trihexa con diversión

para juubi su nombre sera Mizuki y para trihexa Mika entonces les gusto dijo EMIYA con cansancio inventar un nombre es agotador (x2)

fufu buen nombre mm interesante desde ahora soy mika dijo la recién nombrada como mika

y yo mizuki dijo la otra mujer

entonces cuando me van a enviar a ese lugar dijo EMIYA con seriedad

fufu que impaciente dijo mika chasqueando los dedos abriendo una grieta

EMIYA abrió los ojos en esa inusual técnica y no perdió tiempo para meterse en ese portal , las diosas sonrieron con la esperanza de ver el poder de su recién conocido , sin saberlo EMIYA se metió en una guerra donde mas tarde le traería mas problemas que empezaría con mujeres y terminaría con enemigos por montones lo típico suerte de rank E

en algún lugar alejado sucede algo que puede considerarse algo irreal sin embargo pero lamentablemente es la realidad un lugar totalmente desolado pero lo mas destacable son seres alados combatiendo ferozmente uno contra otros por la victoria

el hedor a muerte que desprende este lugar es horrible hasta el punto de la repugnancia

este lugar es la guerra entre facciones o mas bien entre las 3 facciones , los ángeles seres de luz creados por la diosa biblica , los ángeles caídos seres de luz corrompida antes eran ángeles puros pero por sus pecados cayeron del cielo con las alas negras como la noche la lider de esta facción es Azazely y por ultimo la facción de los demonios seres oscuros que se hundieron es su propio pecado original y su lider es la misma lucifer con sus seguidores Asmodeus , Leviathan , beelzebub

estos seres irracionales empezaron a luchar por cosas egoístas como la dominación del cielo , otros luchan para satisfacer su lujuria de batalla (tos* kokabiely tos*)

la lucha entre estas criaturas irracionales hacían que la tierra llorara ya que los bosques fueron envuelto en llamas muriendo muchos animales los lagos antes cristalinos fueron machados de sangre

de repente la lucha se detuvo por grandes rugidos de batalla y no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que eran rugido de dragones que hacían estremecer los cielos cuando esos dragones llegaron la diosa de la biblia los reconoció como los dragones celestiales ddraig y albion

hubo muchas bajas debido a que los demonios de clase (arrogantes) junto a muchos otros angeles caídos quisieron mostrarles su poderes a estos dragones entrometidos , los ángeles reconocieron el peligro aunque hubo varios de estos seres de luz que desafiaron las ordenes de sus lideres e incluso de su diosa

los dragones se enojaron por estos seres inferiores y lo exterminaron de manera rápida quedando nada mas que cenizas

la diosa enojada por esto decidió poner fin a esta lucha decidió sellar a estos dragones en una herramienta llamada sacred gear encerrando las almas de los dragones en unos artefactos para dárselos a la humanidad como un arma para defenderse de los sobrenatural pero algo sucedió antes de que pusiera su plan en marcha

hubo una grieta se formo en el aire y pronto se expandió y de hay salio 3 figuras un hombre y dos mujeres increiblemente hermosas muchos demonios al igual que los angeles veain a estas mujeres con mucha lujuria que se notaba a simple vista , los lideres notaron el aura del hombre y se dieron cuenta de que era un ¿humano? que desprendía un enorme poder y el aura de las mujeres que acompañaban si bien no lograron detectar su poder pero se veia que no eran humanas eran otra cosa ¿pero que? esa era la pregunta que muchos pensaban

de repente un demonio arrogante pregunto

mmm ¿que hace un humano en este lugar? tienes deseos de muerte , EMIYA lo miro fijamente que hizo estremecerlo un poco

esos deseos fueron eliminados hace mucho tiempo así que quítate o te quito , respondió EMIYA con un semblante frió como el acero

los demás vieron a ese extraño humano que desprendía un aura plateada como el acero

las mujeres se estremecieron un poco ¿excitadas tal vez?

haa no seas arrogante no seas arrogante humano de mierda y muere dijo el demonio furioso corriendo a una velocidad alta hacia ese humano arrogante para asesinarlo y mostrarle su lugar en la cadena de los mas fuertes

las lideres vieron que el humano iba a morir , la diosa iba ayudar ya que no quería que una de sus creaciones mas hermosas morir delante de sus ojos sin embargo algo increíble paso

lucifer veia a ese humano lamentable que iba a morir admitió que era muy guapo a pesar de que era un humano normal

para EMIYA solo pudo suspirar a ese demonio tonto y susurro dos palabras que muchos escucharon

TRACE ON dijo EMIYA sus manos fueron envuelto por un aura de color azul con detalles plateados y cuando todo el proceso termino aparecieron dos hermosas armas gemelas uno de color negro como la noche misma y otra de color blanco puro

en un parpadeo el demonio fue cortado y asesinado en el acto

los demas quedaron en shock ¿ como un simple humano tiene el poder de eliminar a un demonio de clase alta en un parpadeo eso es imposible? la diosa vio esto como una esperanza en la humanidad aunque admite estar impresionada por la destreza que mostró

la razón por la que mika y mizuki vinieron fue ver el poder del moreno pero eliminar a un demonio de clase alta con un solo tajo de su espada fue impresionante

Q-QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU DIJO grito un ángel caído

solo un fantasma sin nombre, fue lo único que respondió EMIYA con simpleza de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de un color azul cuando se calmo vieron que su vestuario cambio.

EMIYA se veía como un sacerdote con ese vestuario muchos notaron energía sacra en eso pero al mismo tiempo diferente a la de la diosa y sus ángeles

eso atrajo mucho la atención de la diosa y quería acercarse al humano pero como lider de una facción sabia que debía bajar la guardia

crees que con solo cambiar de ropa vas a poder enfrentarnos dijo lucifer molesta pero un poco curiosa al ver a un humano usando un tipo de magia extraña

vine aquí a detener esta guerra están causando mucho daño a este lugar dijo EMIYA con seriedad

hubo una risa luego los demas se unieron y empezaron a insultarlo pero EMIYA no se molesto con eso y luego decidió invocar otro noble phantasm anti-ejercito cuando el ex counter guardian llego a esta dimensión se dio cuenta de que el mana es mas fuerte y sin la influencia de gaia sus armas son mas fuertes que antes ademas cuando el se fusiono con sus otros yo , su proyección llego a un punto de que ahora las armas igualan a las originales en poder bruto , y otro dato que lo puso en shock fue que sus armas aumentaron dos rangos mas como por ejemplo kansho y bakuya dos phantasm noble de rank C ahora se convirtieron en rango A y sus circuitos mágicos no se quedaron atrás antes tenia 27 circuitos y gracias a iliya ahora tiene 120 circuitos de la mas alta calidad eso hizo que casi se desmayara

las cuchillas se desvanecieron y EMIYA se preparo para invocar otro noble phantasm

para luego susurrar

trace on de nuevo al hacerlo en sus manos se manifesto un arco negro con detalles verdes , una sensación de peligro llego al campo de batalla lanzaron ataques al humano , las mujeres desviaron los ataques para proteger al humano intrigante y los demás se asombraron por esto

eh muchas gracias chicas dijo EMIYA jalando la cuerda del arco manifestando una flecha negra con detalles verdes al igual que el arco luego apunto al cielo y empezo a cantar un aria

Con mi arco y mis flechas, pido respetuosamente la protección divina del dios del sol Apolo y la diosa de la luna Artemisa.  
¡Te ofrezco esta calamidad - Phoebus Catastrophe!

los demás quedaron extrañados ya que nombro dos dioses de otro panteón y la diosa pensó que el panteón griego decidió intervenir en esta guerra ella necesitaba respuestas.

EMIYA disparo la fecha hacia el cielo y los demonios y ángeles caidos empezaron a burlarse

adonde demonios apuntas asqueroso humano crees que un arco y flecha podrá detenernos no seas arrogante dijo un demonio burlándose del humano este hizo múltiples círculos mágicos disparandoled distintos elementos fueron enviados hacia EMIYA con la intensión de asesinarlo

pronto los demas empezaron lanzarle hechizos al igual que los ángeles caídos , los ángeles fueron detenidos por la diosa para que no intervengan en eso

de repente el cielo se ilumino de un brillante color azul y de ahí empezaron a caer una millones de flechas destrozando todo a su paso cuando todo se calmo la cantidad de demonios y ángeles caídos se redujo bastante y el lugar quedo destrozado con muchos crateres

los dragones quedaron sorprendido un simple humano elimino una cantidad exagerada de demonios y angeles de alas oscuras fueron reducidos a simple cadáveres irreconocibles

entonces terminaran esta lucha sin sentido si o no volvio a decir EMIYA

por alguna extraña razón las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban lo miraban con lujuria por primera vez

ya el poder atrae a mas poder y siendo dos seres de una enorme cantidad de poder su lujuria no se quedaba atrás

lucifer quedo asombrada y tenia ganas de matar al ser del arco pero tambien queria saber mas de el , ella vio que su ejercito se redujo mucho y quería retirarse ella miro a sus hermanos y asintieron ya que pueden ser orgullosos sin embargo si ellos mueren su raza seria exterminadas de la faz del planeta

azaziely miraba al humano con mucha curiosidad y tenia ganas de iniciar una conversación con el pero decidió que ahora no era el momento y decidió retirarse

aunque kokabiely queria continuar su ansiada guerra y se retiro de mala gana pero de vez en cuando miraba a ese humano con un poder peculiar

los dragones celestiales miraron a las dos mujeres dandose cuenta quienes eran y se quedaron en un shock masivo mientras se preguntaban ¿que hace trihexa y el juubi aquí? o mas bien como un humano esta con esos dos seres

pronto los dos ejercito de angeles caidos y los demonios se fueron hasta quedar solamente los angeles junto a la diosa quien se acerco hacia el humano llena de preguntas y mucha curiosidad

al llegar junto al humano decidió hacer la pregunta mas importante

¿que hacen ustedes dos aquí pregunto? la diosa con rencor

fufu ha pasado mucho tiempo alexia dijo mika

mizuki miraba a esta diosa con furia con ganas de asesinarla por lo que paso hace eones atrás

¿vuelvo a preguntar que hacen aquí? , volvió a decir la diosa

eso no es de su incumbencia dijo mizuki con odio hacia la diosa

EMIYA miraba a mizuki ya que fue la primera vez que la veia con ojos llenos de odio penso que algo malo sucedió entre las dos seres de rango dios , EMIYA suspiro ya que esto se estaba poniendo incomodo para el y se iba a ir si no fuese por que la diosa lo detuvo

adonde crees que vas dijo alexia

EMIYA maldijo a zelretch y a su suerte de rank E por meterlo en estas situaciones

¿que desea la diosa con un humilde humano como yo? pregunto EMIYA con respeto aunque en la mente estaba maldiciendo

de que panteón perteneces y por viniste aquí , pregunto con una voz llena de autoridad

no pertenezco a ninguna facción , respondió EMIYA un poco incomodo

por que nombraste a dos dioses del panteón griego volvio a preguntar la diosa

EMIYA no podía mentir e incluso si lo hiciera la diosa detectaría la mentira y decidió revelar un poco de información

es por mi habilidad respondió EMIYA

los 3 seres de poderes irracionales lo miraron con interés e hicieron una señal para que continuara

para empezar yo no soy de este mundo dijo EMIYA

la diosa se sorprendió era la primera vez que veia a alguien de otro mundo si bien hubo seres como los elfos y otras razas que vinieron de otro mundo para habitar en este pero jamas escucho de un humano hacerlo

en mi mundo la era de los dioses ya había pasado pero aquí todavía esta en esa época dijo EMIYA

las chicas mostraron expresiones de sorpresa cada vez mas interesadas

en mi mundo existen vampiros o como nosotros le llamamos apóstoles muertos seres con un enorme poder suficiente para poner en riesgo a la humanidad , también los espiritus heroicos dijo emiya iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por mika

¿espiritus heroicos que es eso? dijo la pelinegra

a eso iba los espiritus heroicos son las personas que lograron una leyenda tan fuertes como por ejemplo aquiles el héroe griego o arturo pendrágon estos heroes al morir sus almas fueron llevadas al trono de los heroes donde existen una cantidades de heroes de todas las mitólogias existentes creo que ustedes ya me entienden dijo emiya

arturo dices al rey de camelot pensar que el se volveria una leyenda dijo la diosa

que quieres decir pregunto EMIYA

en tu mundo arturo murió pero aquí sigue vivo respondió la diosa alegre ya que su campeón se volvería una leyenda gracias a excaliburn

creo que le echare una visita a este arturo algo me dice que me encontrare algo que me causara mas problemas pensó emiya

ya veo eso es interesante dijo EMIYA

entonces que tiene que ver con tu habilidad eso, esta vez la que hablo fue mizuki

en mi mundo exise un arte llamado magecraft o Taumaturgia que es la recreación de lo artificial del misterio y para identificar a un mago en su especialidades se divide en origen y elemento, los espiritus heroicos son humanos que lograron una marca en el mundo con ello vinieron las armas o noble phantasm que es un poderoso armamentos echos con la imaginación de los humanos como su núcleo , armas o habilidades por ejemplo el excaliburn es un noble phantams un arma que acompaño al rey arturo durante sus viajes

mm interesante dijo la diosa cada vez mas impresionada por la explicación

para traer a los espiritus heroicos a la actualidad se necesitaba un prototipo que contiene una enorme cantidad de prana lo suficiente para conceder deseos dijo EMIYA antes de que lo interrumpieran el levanto la mano para avisarle que esperen que el lo explica

este prototipo es el santo grial o "contenedor omnipotente" se dice que es el puente para alcanzar a la raiz o akasha siguió EMIYA

decir que estaban mas intersadas seria decir una mentira pronto la diosa agarro a EMIYA para llevarlo al cielo , mika y mizuki se molestaron por eso y siguieron a la diosa hacia allá

(el cielo)

Q-QUE PASA CONTIGO grito EMIYA con el estomago revuelto por viaje

jejej lo siento dijo la diosa divertida

pronto se abrió otro portal donde entro trihexa y la juubi

tch por que me persiguen dijo la diosa irritada

fufu crees que vas a robarme a archer así como asi dijo trihexa con una sonrisa aterradora

¿archer? pregunto la diosa mirando al hombre de cabello plateado

así es como me llamo dijo EMIYA

estas mintiendo sobre tu nombre dijo la diosa inflando los cachetes

las otras dos asintieron

tch puedes llamarme EMIYA o archer dijo archer

bien archer continua con tu historia dijo la diosa interasada

para poder obtener el grial se necesitaba invocar a los heroes del pasado a traves de un ritual por medio de un catalizador por ejemplo para invocar al rey arturo se necesitaba un pedazo de su armadura o algo que lo identifico en sus día o un pedazo de madera de la mesa redonda para invocar a uno de los caballeros que le juraron lealtad

se necesitaba 7 maestros y 7 servant o sirvientes como le llamamos a esos héroes , explico emiya

mmm continua dijo la diosa con diversión

emiya suspiro y continuo la historia

estos enfrentamientos se le llamaban la guerra del santo grial y siempre termina con desastre catastroficos como la muerte de millones de humanos , destruccion de varias ciudades o en otras palabras un caos total dijo EMIYA con melancolía

la diosa perdió su sonrisa y mostró una expresión triste por eso

las otras chicas por alguna razón se mostraron mas interesadas por eso

durante la 4 guerra del grial donde participo el hombre que una vez llame padre participo en esta guerra con el fin de salvar a su esposa de un trágico destino pero mas adelante descubrió que el grial estaba contaminado por un dios del mal este ser se llama Angra Mainyu un dios de la mitología persa o el dios que contiene todo el mal del mundo y con eso mi padre decidió destruir el grial con el fin de salvar a la humanidad al hacerlo el grial derramo todo su contenido ocasionando un incendio en la ciudad donde yo vivía dijo emiya en sus ojos se podían ver una enorme cantidad de dolor pero el trato de ocultar eso , pero siendo 3 diosas que han vivido desde el principio notaron eso

yo no nací en una familia de magus yo era solo un niño normal sin ningún propósito en la vida , pero luego mi padre adoptivo me confió su sueño y me dio pocos consejos sobre abrir mis circuitos mágicos y me enseño solo lo mas básico sobre la magia luego dias después falleció y me dejo con una conocida dijo emiya

lo mas basico que me enseño fue analisis estructural y refuerzo y proyección

mas tarde descubrí mi propio origen y elemento y ese seria espada eso me llevo a una pista y junte lo poco que tenia y cree mi propia hechizería que llame trazado on con ella puedo replicar y aprender la historia del arma ya sea espadas, arcos , escudos , lanzas etc dijo emiya

la diosa estaba muy curiosa sobre esa magia y luego asintió y invoco un circulo mágico y de ahí salio una espada que desprende una fuerte energía sacra EMIYA con su nariz sensible se dio cuenta del origen de la espada

esa espada es una dragon slayer dijo emiya con asombro

fufu te diste cuenta dijo alexia con una sonrisa

las otras dos vieron la espada con una expresión curiosa

si esa magia tuya puede replicar cualquier arma que hayas visto hazla con esta espada dijo alexia

bien dijo emiya para luego usar análisis estructural aprendiendo la historia del arma viendo como se creo dandose cuenta de como esta echo y de que materiales esta compuesta

ascalon una espada sagrada única en su tipo ya que tiene la propiedad de asesinar a un dragón ejercida por san jorge el infame santo asesino de dragones

ascalon eh? bien empezare con el trazado dijo EMIYA

las 3 diosas miraron fijamente a emiya con miradas interesadas

el principio de mi magia del trazado se divide en 7 pasos , hablo emiya

ellas asintieron

Iniciar el concepto de creación , es el primer paso

Definición de la estructura básica , luego el segundo paso

sus palmas empezaron a brillar de un color azul marino con detalles plateados

Duplicación de los materiales de construcción , el tercer paso

el brillo de color azul marino antes tranquilo empezó a moverse y creando pequeños rayos de mana

Imitando la técnica de elaboración , el cuarto paso se puede ver las dimensiones del arma

Fortalecimiento con la experiencia , el flujo de mana empezó a fortalecerse

La reproducción de los años acumulados, el mana tomo forma de la espada alargándose del mismo tamaño que ascalon

Superando todos los procesos de fabricación. el ultimo paso , para luego decir

trace on , al decir eso la espada se formo quedando como ascalon quedando como una copia exacta del mismo

la diosa le quito el arma que fue trazada de la manos de EMIYA y la observo de arriba , abajo en todos los angulo y se dio cuenta que era una copia perfecta

dime cuantas armas has visto , pregunto mizuki

a lo largo de mi ida he visto casi una cantidad ilimitada de armas mintió a medias emiya

(no puedo decir que tengo excedí el infinito en armas) pensó EMIYA

donde almacena estas armas que copias pregunto cada vez mas interesada en la magia del moreno

sobre eso en mi mundo existen 5 magias verdadera que superan a la hechizería solo conozco 2 personas poseedoras estas grandes magias

pero existe una hechizeria rara que cualquier mago en mi mundo haría cualquier cosa por obtenerla y ese seria el marmol de realidad para obtener una hechizería de tipo se debe tener una mente distorsionada y yo poseo uno de esos que yo mismo nombre como

Unlimited blade works

puedo proyectar mi mundo interior hacia la realidad y con eso puedo almacenar todas las cosas que copie llega allí , al terminar de explicar EMIYA vio los rostros interesados de las 3 diosas

puedes mostrarnos dijo mizuki acercandose a emiya

no este es mi ultimo recurso en las batallas así no lo haré dijo EMIYA

entonces te desafió a una batalla dijo trihexa

Q-QUE grito EMIYA y alexia con asombro

BUENO COMO YA VEN VOY A ESTAR PUBLICANDO CAPITULOS EN ESTA PAGINA Y EN WATTPAD GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN :)


	3. Chapter 2

En la antigua Grecia un lugar historico lleno de cosas increibles mas alla de lo creible para los humanos normales pero para los que están conscientes de lo sobrenatural esta mas allá de eso debido a que hay muchos peligros que me llevarían años contar.

en el pico de la montaña mas alta de Grecia, una de las montañas mas altas del mundo dicho lugar se llama el Monte olimpo o mejor conocido como el hogar de los dioses griegos que fue construido en la epoca de la guerra de los titanes hace muchos eones a tras. pero esto no nos importa vamos a la historia.

en un templo enorme que esta rodeado por la flora abundante en ese lugar reside una diosa de la [Caza] y la [Luna]

pov artemisa :artemisa sintió algo familiar pero tambien diferente y eso dejo curiosidad en ella y se pregunta por que sintió que la llamaban luego hubo un torrente de energia pero se sintio muy lejos al principio penso que eran de esos seres inferiores de la biblia que actualmente estan en guerra pero no se sintio energia sacra o diabolica si no ¿humana?,

pero eso no deberia ser posible ¿verdad?

artemisa sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto algo que se acercaba a ella hasta que escucho que la llamaban

-misa- una voz

artemisa, grito una voz familiar que pronto reconocio como su hermano gemelo y rival artemisa: ¿apollo que haces aqui?

apollo era un hombre muy guapo con cabello rubio besado por por el sol sus ojos eran de un color marron-dorado su piel tenia un bronceado saludable, bueno eso se esperaba siendo un dios del [sol]

apollo: soy tu hermano mayor asi que es mi deber cuidar de mi hermanita

un tick en la frente aparecio en el rostro sin igual de la diosa de la [Caza] y respondio artemisa: no empiezes con eso otra vez apollo o te castrare ademas los dos sabemos muy bien que soy la mayor aqui

apollo temblo un poco con la mencion de castrar pero luego se puso firme y dijo con una voz seria

apollo: mientras estaba con mi carruaje viendo cosas interesantes senti algo extraño eso tomo desprevenido a la diosa y respondió

artemisa: tu tambien

apollo fruncio el ceño y dijo

apollo: esto es extraño sentir una llamada los dos al mismo tiempo es raro e inusual si nuestro padre se entera de esto no terminara bien y ya sabemos como es el y no hace falta mencionarlo

artemisa asintio en confirmacion y luego dijo

artemisa: mantengamos esto en secreto mientras busquemos mas informacion sobre la situacion esta vez fue el rubio en asentir y en un destello de luz desapareció del lugar -para EMIYA el destino es su mayor adversario que no puede vencer por mas que lo intente y con su suerte tampoco ayuda o mas bien su falta de suerte tal vez eso empeoro con la fusión de sus seres alterno o algo asi, ja eso es algo imposible ya que en la clasificacion de rangos es de la EX++ hasta la E no hay manera en el infierno que baje mas ¿verdad?

vamos quiero decir no lleva un dia en esta dimension ya lucho en una guerra que en extraño sucesos termino muy rapido al principio EMIYA penso que su suerte empezo mejorar y no hubo mas perdidas pero al escuchar a la recien nombrada como Mika o mejor conocida como Trihexa 666 que queria probar sus poderes contra ella se arrepintío de haber tenido esa esperanza

EMIYA: Lady Mika podemos dejar esta locura para otra ocasion , el ex contador trato de negociar pero sus intentos fueron envano como su suerte

la belleza antinatural de trihexa se arrugo un poco y respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa y dijo Mika: un hombre no retrocede verdad , dijo eso con diversión

Mizuki nego con la cabeza para luego chasquear los dedos colocando una barrera de color rojizo eso fue para evitar traer desastre a este lugar aunque normalmente no le importaria traer destruccion a este lugar pero ser bueno de vez en cuando no dañaria a nadie

alexia chasqueo tambien los dedos y en un destello de luz un hermoso trono echo de materiales raros y extraños habia aparecido a lado de ella para luego sentarse y observar esta lucha Mizuki miro a alexia y sonrio con sorna y dijo

paloma acaso dejaras a uno de tus invitados de pie que clase dama refinada segun tu haria eso un enorme tic aparecio en la frente de la diosa de la [Luz] y la [Creación]

alexia: por ultima vez no soy una paloma soy una hermosa Angel de rango divino ademas para un fenomeno de 3 ojos como tu es una perdida de energia

¿fenomeno de 3 ojos? una voz oscura resono en su mente que haria que cualquier ser lo escuchara muriera de un infarto

para la juubi el tercer ojo en su frente fue extraño al principio pero luego se acostumbro a este extraño rasgo con el pasar de los años y comprendio su naturaleza ya que con ello puede hundir al mundo con solo una ilusión este hecho nadie lo sabe solo trihexa es conciente de ello ya que siendo hermanas gemelas que comparten el mismo principio de la destrucción y por raro que parezca casi la misma forma de ser

mizuki: fufu parece que una paloma quiere morir

alexia es una diosa primordial ya que fue ella en crear al mundo siendo la mas antigua entre los dioses y esta casi al mismo nivel que trihexa y la juubi que son seres primordiales de la destrucción y es algo natural que no se lleven bien y no hace falta explicarlo

por otro lado tenemos a EMIYA alguien quien enfrento a seres con poderes ridiculos como salomon y sus 72 pilares demoniacos junto a su maestra que mas tarde descubrio por medio del contrato observo los recuerdos enterandose que es hija de un "shirou emiya" y cuando estaba bajo servidumbre de alaya la entidad colectiva de la humanidad el mismo fue invocado mundos paralelos donde la edad de los dioses todavia no habia terminado. Al final viendo como los dioses y diosas jugaban con la humanidad de manera enfermisa y una cosa llevo a la otra y termino enfrentandose a esos seres ridiculos para proteger a la humanidad.

Pero eso es una historia para otro lo que se trihexa es una diosa primordial con afinidad hacia los dragones puede que balmung funcione pero es imposible que la derrote con esa espada pero puede darle problemas muy bien entonces-

trace on susurro emiya y en sus manos aparecio balmung una espada que fue utilizada por el heroe de la mitologia nordica el heroe que asesino al dragon malvado fafnir y se baño en su sangre si bien EMIYA tiene muchas espadas anti-dragonicas pero balmung la supera a todas y mas en este mundo en el que se encuentra.

antes era un noble phantams de rango A+ pero eso cambio llegando a EX fue algo inesperado para emiya, pero considerando el mundo en donde se encuentra necesita aprovechar este power up para no morir en un futuro y con su suerte que tampoco ayuda en lo mas minimoesta espada desperto una pequeña alarma en trihexa viendo la esencia del arma

mika: una dragon slayer eh?

alexia entecerro los ojos ella vio una vez la balmung de esta dimension y su poder fue grande ella lo admite pero esta espada va mucho mas alla y se pregunta que clase de mundo loco provino el archer vestido de sacerdote

juubi al no ser una dragona no tuvo la misma reaccion que su arma sin embargo admite que esa espada es un verdadero tesoro y era la primera vez que veia un arma de ese calibre

el rostro de EMIYA cambio de estoico y sereno a un semblante como una maquina sin emociones dicho cambio no paso desapercibido de las 3 diosas quienes fruncieron el ceño emiya noto eso pero no dijo nada

mika: comencemos , al decir eso mostro una sonrisa llena de locura

gracias a la fusion de sus yos alternos desarrollo muchas variantes de su marmol de realidad por ejemplo puede convertir su cuerpo en espadas esta habilidad funciona como un refuerzo mejorado en la cual aumenta la durabilidad de sus huesos, musculos y su piel convirtiendolos en acero, tamben hubo una tecnica muy interesante llamada ten thousand works of life (Diez mil obras de la vida), es una tecnica de regeneración, hace que su carne se convierta miles de espadas microscopicas cociendo su cuerpo desde adentro tambien puede curar sus organos vitales.

Su velocidad de recuperación se ve influenciada por [Avalon]. (hay mas variantes pero no dire mas nada xd vamos a lo vinieron ustedes)

emiya relajo su cuerpo y encendió sus circuitos magicos y entono

EMIYA: el acero es mi cuerpo y el fuego es mi sangre.

al hacerlo su cuerpo fue reforzado al punto maximo hasta el punto que si una espada que no fuese un noble phantams de rank E en adelante se romperia en pedazos

las feminas escucharon su canto y Mika relajo su cuerpo y desaparecio en una velocidad sobrenatural para luego aparecer detras de el lanzando una patada lo suficentemente para volver pedazos a una pequeña montaña

emiya con su ojo de la mente (verdadero) se inclino hacia un lado y se giro a una gran velocidad pero la diosa hizo un giro y con su otra pierna logro a atrapar a emiya desprevenido golpeando con su fuerza monstruosa

emiya volo por el aire y giro con sus manos se impulso hacia arriba haciendo desaparecer a balmung para luego proyectar su arco negro

con su otra mano hizo aparecer una guadaña esta era harpe el arma que uso perseo para asesinar a medusa.

emiya altero la guadaña haciendola mas aerodinamica la cargo en la proa descargo el prana suficiente para convertirla en un broken phantams luego la solto

mika que observo eso sonrio era muy interesante después de todo la harpe retorcida volo a una velocidad que rompio la barrera del sonido

"la flecha" dio en el blanco haciendo que retroceda varios metros dejandola con sus brazos entumecidos y sonrio por esa sensación

emiya aterrizo en el suelo y disparo varias harpers alteradas pero esta vez con una pequeña sorpresa que aprendio de un recuerdo bastante peculiar

mika penso que esas "flechas" extrañas no le harian nada ya al que ser un dragon primordial su escamas son mas duras que cualquier acero mundano e incluso encantado con divinidad pero lo que no sabia es que se llevaria una sorpresa desagradable

las "flechas" navegaron por el aire a una velocidad divina la diosa sintio un peligro y activo una barrera con su energia draconica

BOMMM*

una enorme explosion sacudio al terreno

emiya hizo desvanecer su enorme arco y volvio a usar a balmung esta vez el iba a contraatacar la explosion se desvanecio dejando una enorme cortina de humo

mika envio un pulso de su energia para despejar el humo de su camino revelandose con su ropa rota y con su frente sangrando un poco

pov mika

ese ataque fue asombroso mi sangre esta hirvendo este hombre me esta divirtiendo mas y mas necesito MAS MAS MAS

mika: ese ataque fue interesante apruebo eso pero eso es insuficiente para lastimarme de gravedad

EMIYA: gracias por el alago lady mika

ese hombre respondio con un tono indiferente y una voz fria como si no le importara nada mika fruncio el ceño desde que conocio a ese hombre de cabello plateado siempre veia su rostro estoico que no expresa ningun emocion cuando ella lo vio sonreir cunado le dijo que era hermosa ella supo que esa sornrisa fue hueca

habia escuchado a ophis hablar con ese mismo tono pero eso es de esperarse ella nacio de la energia del universo, las veces que ella expreso una emoción fue cuando se enfrenta a DxD

pero este hombre siempre emanaba un aura como si fuese una maquina en vez de un humano se siente como una [espada] luego un cierto recuerdo llego a ella y entendio todo

ya veo asi que fue eso pero tambien hay mas de esa historia verdad EMIYA, (Mika) pensómika curo sus heridas como si no estuviese hay en primer lugar despues de eso exhalo aire y luego escupio un mar llamas lo suficientemente caliente para derretir a los dioses principales de las mitologias del mundo

a ver como sobrevives a esto EMIYA (Mika) pensó

pov: EMIYA

emiya veia las llamas el iba a proyectar su escudo mas fuerte que tiene en su arsenal de repente un recuerdo vino a el, recordo el incendio masivo de fuyuki en su rostro expreso shock y en su rostro reflejo un enorme dolor y culpa por no haber podido salvar a las personas cuando estaba vivo, el controlo sus emociones volviendo a su rostro sin emociones y proyecto el escudo de ajax

Yo soy el hueso de mi espada.El acero es mi cuerpo y el fuego es mi sangre. Rho Aias.

una enorme flor de 7 petalos surgio de repente para proteger a su portador en este caso a EMIYA

pov: alexia y mizuki

después de que habian dejado de pelear se enfocaron a ver la batalla.

Era increible si no imposible de ver a un humano ejercer tal fuerza quiero decir vamos logro dañar aunque sea un poco fue digno de recibir elogio diablos e incluso escucharon a mika elogiarlo cualquier ser eso incluye a los angeles, a los caidos , demonios e incluso a la mayoria de los dioses sonreir con arrogancía pero los elogios no fueron dirigidos a ninguna de esas razas si no a un simple humano pero vieron una vez mas que este humano no es para nada simple en vez de sonreir solo vieron su rostro sin emociones como una maquina.

vieron a mika exhalar para luego expulsar un mar de llamas que sabian que era peligroso para cualquier ser que no tenga la manera adecuada de protegerse de dicho ataque.

de repente podrian observaron al rostro de EMIYA que parecia que se habia congelado de shock para luego mostrar un rostro lleno de dolor, culpa y arrepentimientos a alexia le empezo a doler su corazón ella por unos minutos quizo abrazarle pero ignoro esa sensación y solo pudo pensar que le ocurre a EMIYA para colocar este tipo de expresión es como si fuese un recuerdo

traumatico pensó ella con tristeza,

no se dio cuenta que su mano estaba agarrando su corazón

mizuki fue igual a alexia pero no fue de tristeza si no curiosidad aunque ella sentia una emocion extraña.

vieron que EMIYA se reincorporo y volvio a su estado de sin emociones y entono dos lineas de su canto

Yo soy el hueso de mi espada. El acero es mi cuerpo y el fuego es mi sangre. Rho Aias.

una enorme flor de 7 petalos de color purpura se alzo con toda su gloria protegiendo a su portador de las llamas

alexia se maravillo con esa flor y solo pudo decir

alexia: es hermoso

mizuki solo pudo asentir ella a visto muchos tipos de materiales preciosos pero ver esto fue asombroso su curiosidad por saber mas sobre el hombre de cabello plateado se disparo una vez mas y juro que tendria mas respuestas sobre el

pov: EMIYA las capas del escudo de ajax el grande se estaban rompiendo y su cuerpo se estaba destruyendo por la tensión de usarlo, (para los que no saben xd el escudo rho aias cuando EMIYA lo projecta cada petalo es como una fortaleza y cada vez que se rompen el cuerpo sufre también o en otras palabras el escudo es el cuerpo de EMIYA

por suerte el recordo algo que varios de sus seres alternos usaron para mejorar sus proyecciónes a niveles increibles

CRACK*

CRACK*

CRACK*

CRACK*

CRACK*

CRACK*

el cuerpo de emiya estaba casi convulsionando, el contador guardian estaba casi en sus ultimas

cuerdas cuando de repente vino la sonrisa de su amada arturia diciendole que lo esperara por siempre y que no te rindas.

cuando el recuerdo termino, el arquero rojo sintió que avalon estaba curando su cuerpo con una velocidad asombrosa

el aprovecho en usar un truco muy util se trata de reunir prana en el escudo y su brazo luego condensar el prana reunido soltar todo eso en la proyeccion esto hace que su escudo mejore enormemente esta tecnica es una version al broken phantams que en vez de tratar de romperlo es tratar de mejorar y reparar los daños acumulados en la proyeccion que hace que se vuelva mas mas fuerte y resistente a la hora de usarlo

EMIYA grito mientras que al escudo le crecieron nuevas capas

emiya: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

la explosión resono con fuerza

cuando todo fue despejado los demas pensaron que emiya fue reducido a cenizas pero cuando el humo se fue vieron al ex counter guardian arrodillado sosteniendo su brazo derecho

ensangrentado su ropa fue reducida al carbon las quemaduras en su rostro y el torso estaban con manchas rojas debido a su piel oscura

EMIYA: ese fue un ataque muy peligroso que tienes ahi para la proxima te recomiendo barjarle unos cuantos grados

aun en ese estado emiya hablo con una sonrisa sarcastica

mika: hee muchos dioses de alto rango serian echos cenizas pero veo que tu has logrado mantenerte vivo eso es impresionante siendo un humano

EMIYA: quizas no sea inflamable

mika: entonces cuando mostraras esta marmol de realidad tuya ella cambio de tema rapidamente

EMIYA: si muestro "mi mundo" me dejaras en paz verdad

mika: quien sabe el tiempo lo dira

emiya queria terminar esto rapido queria descansar e irse de este lugar cuanto antes y empezar de nuevo aunque el sabe que vivir una vida feliz es imposible para el.

EMIYA: muy bien entonces-

de repente mizuki y alexia aparecieron y se pusieron al lado de mika quien observo al guardian de rojo con curiosidad.

las heridas de EMIYA se cerraron gracias a avalon y tuvo que agradecer a arturia por eso

Yo soy el hueso de mi espada.

ellas escucharon al Magus killer II y de repente vieron la imagen de un joven de cabello rojizo con ojos dorados y al del joven estaba un EMIYA de cabello corto y blanco como la nieve El acero es mi cuerpo y el fuego es mi sangre.

de repente esa imagen desapareció y mostro a un niño de cabello rojizo en un mar de llamas en su rostro no habia ningun rastro de emociones era una cascara HUECA he creado mas de miles de cuchillas.

vieron al EMIYA de cabello corto parado en una colina llena de infinitas espadas dichas espadas empalaban al hombre

luego una comprensión estallo en ellas dandose cuenta que eran recuerdos del hombre parado frente a ellas, alexia solo pudo observar eso con mucha trizteza tanta que no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando

solo para salir invicto en incontables campos de batallas.

vieron como EMIYA se lanzo en campos de batallas para salvar a las personas del sufrimiento

alexia solo pudo susurrar una palabra

alexia: un heróe

las dos dragonas solo asintieron en comprensión

ni una sola vez fui comprendido.

pero las personas que el mismo salvo lo traicionaron ya que nadie pudo comprender por que lo hacia muchos pensaron que lo hacia por que queria ganar fama , dinero o entre otras cosas.

mizuki: tipico de los humanos tienen su propia salvación y lo rechazan por miedo

ella nego con la cabeza con tristeza ella ha visto muchas cosas en sus millones de años ha visto a muchos heroes humanos que se han levantado para defender a la humanidad pero a la final ellos se ahogan en su arrogancía y el deseo, pero vio que este hombre solo lo hace por que quiere hacerlo y eso es gracias a su tercer ojo que tiene el poder de revelar "la verdad" del corazon de una persona y en el vio un vacio que fue llenado con incontables hojas.

Pero tambien vio mucho dolor, arrepentimientos, culpa, y lo mas horrible es que el no se ve como alguien que no debe ser salvado

siempre estuve solo.

vieron a un joven de cabello rojizo con ojos dorados hablando con una joven de cabello negro con colas gemelas ellos estaban en una piscina en dias de vacaciones

el joven emiya : rin lo he decidido quiero viajar por el mundo a cumplir mi sueño el extendio su mano

ellos pensaron que la joven le iba a dar la mano pero la realidad es cruel la joven rechazo su mano y lo lanzo al agua, el joven extendio su brazo una vez mas pero la peli-

negra rechazo su mano por segunda vez

la pelinegra hablo

shirou eres un gran idiota-

la joven se alejo del niño de cabello rojizo

shirou: rin?

el joven se quedo viendo en estado de shock

el nombre les llamo la atención a las tres

alexia: shirou emiya eh?

mizuki: es un buen nombre

mika solo observo en silencio

el recuerdo termino pero EMIYA ya conocido por las tres como emiya shirou

fui un desconocido en la vida , ni tampoco conocido en la muerte.

vieron como el joven entreno con su magia de proyeccion luchando contra apostoles muertos, recibiendo heridas al ayudar a las personas mostrando una sonrisa inocente cada vez que ayudaba a un extraño al azar

el se unia a guerras que no tenian que ver con el ya que después de todo para el ayudar a las personas es algo natural y tampoco esta mal ayudar a personas que sufren y quienes no el tiempo paso el joven de 17 años paso a ser un adulto de 23 años y en ese lapso se dio cuenta que no todos pueden ser salvados y eso destrozo al niño pero el no se rindio y siguio adelante el necesitaba hacerse mas fuerte así que se unio a una iglesia que se dedica a casar a apostoles muertos conocida como la agencia de entierro y alli conocio a una joven que tiene un sueño parecido a el y se hicieron amigos rapidamente ella le ayudo a entrenar mas su magia y el estaba agradecido,

el niño que se unio a la agencia entreno en un regimen que mataria a un humano normal y el joven crecio a un ritmo anomal su apariencia empezo a cambiar su piel se iba bronceando su cabello una vez rojizo se iba colocando blanco como la nieve y sus ojos se iban cambiando de color

con el pasar de un lapso de 2 años el se volvio mas fuerte con su magia mas desarrollada y con nuevas tecnicas increibles.

el hombre recibio un regalo de su amiga dicho regalo fue el sudario que portaba se retiro de la agencia y continuo su viaje por el mundo ayudando a tantas personas como pudo aunque el asesino a muchos tambien, el caballero vestido de rojo con cada espada que creaba una vida se perdia su corazon lleno de pesar pero su mirada era decidida pronto estallo otra guerra el hombre viajo hasta alli y se entero de una bomba nuclear que iba a estallar el lucho con todo lo que tenia se enfrento a apostoles muertos, magos de primera clase, el mundo estaba en caos cuando de repente aparecieron 2 monstruos el hombre estaba sin fuerzas y el todavia necesitaba sacar esa bomba y eliminar esos monstruos antes de que mas personas murieran

el hombre necesitaba un milagro su deseo era tan fuerte que una entidad desconocida se le presento

el hombre de cabello rojizo con mechas blanca veia a las personas que fueron reducidas a cadaveres tomo una decision que seria la caida del niño

deseo traer de vuelta a las personas que fueron asesinadas por esta guerra dijo el hombre con un mirada quebrada pero determinada

un deseo muchos quieren tener una oportunidad para hacer eso muchos lo harian por riquezas, por poder, por cualquier cosa egoista, pero este hombre desperdicio esa oportunidad por un deseo tan tonto como ese

mika: que tan tonto puedes ser shirou

mizuki: me pregunto que le llevo a este punto

alexia: quizas tenga algo que ver con el incendio que el menciono

mika: eso tiene sentido

la entidad respondio

despues de la muerte debes servirme como un counter guardian

shirou: no importa mientras las personas puedan sonreir yo puedo ser feliz

eso sorprendio alas tres diosas

alexia: ¡¿Q-QUE?!, grito ella sorprendida

mika: no se por que pero tengo ganas de golpear a cierto peli-plateado

mizuki: concuerdo contigo hermana

ellas tambien estan sorprendidas por ese acto tan estupido pero a la vez purocuerdas de energia se conectaron con el hombre cubriendo todo su cuerpo y rostro el hombre como un bono recibio mas poder y con eso derroto alas bestias y alejo la bomba nuclear y la destruyo antes de que explotara salvando mas vidas eso trajo una inmensa felicidad a el por que por fin cumplio su sueño de ser un heroe de la justicia

las 3 diosas vieron esa sonrisa tan pura y hermosa en el rostro del joven que no pudieron evitar sonreir

el hombre continuo con su viaje sin esperar un agradecimiento la torre de reloj o la asociacion de magos vio esto como un peligro y le dieron un designado de sellado matarlo a la vista si es posible

el lider del pais quien era un mago fue el verdadero autor de la guerra y con el fin asesinar al hombre de rojo lo acuso de ser el que empezó la guerra

las diosas estaban enojadas por esto

vieron como el hombre luchaba para evitar ser capturado por las personas que el salvo a la final eran muchos para el ademas el no queria matar a mas y trato de escapar pero le tendieron una trampa y lo arrodillaron luego le empalaron dos lanzar por su cuerpo, EMIYA observo al rey con una mirada sin emociones

al rey no le importo y ordeno que se lo llevaran emiya paso meses en la celda, EMIYA fue declarado culpable y condenado a la horca

alexia estaba con lagrima en los ojos ella no lo podia creer por que le hacen esto a el las dos diosas de la destrucción quienes antes no confiaban en los humanos ahora su resentimiento fue llevado a un orden mas alto

mizuki: EMIYA

mika solo pudo apretar el puño y ademas ellas estaban esperando a que el hombre gritara al mundo con odio por la injusticia pero eso fue echo añicos con las siguientes palabras de emiya

emiya: me converti en un heroe de la justicia ¿verdad kiritsugu? , el hombre de hierro forjado mostro una sonrisa de una felicidad sin darse cuenta que sonrío como su padre cuando lo salvo en el incendio

luego emiya fue ahorcado, las palabras de emiya dejaron a todos los presentes en shock alexia cayo de rodillas

mizuki y mika no sabian que decir un humano no puede ser tan tonto ¿verdad?ellas volvieron a la realidad viendo al hombre conocido como emiya shirou

he soportado mucho dolor para crear muchas armas.

vieron que cada arma que emiya creaba una vida era quitada. Cuando emiya creaba 100 espadas, personas de esa misma cantidad caian solo para salvar miles mas y el siclo continuo Sin embargo, esas manos jamás sostendrán nada.

por que lo único que tuvo lo perdió hace mucho tiempo vieron como emiya levanto su mano derecha dijo

EMIYA: Por lo que declamo, forja ilimitada de espadas.

el suelo empezo a tener grandes grietas hasta que llamas comenzaron a salir envolviendo a las 3 dioses que veian esto con una enorme curiosidad y asombro

ellas pensaron que las llamas iban a causar daño pero fue así , en realidad fue como llamas ilusorias

luego hubo un brillo y vieron un mundo diferente, algo que jamas podran olvidar ni con eones de años

el lugar era un paramo completamente desertico no habia ninguna flora, era un lugar muerto para la vida las nubes cubrian el cielo evitando que el sol se mostrará aunque hubo unos pocos rayos solares, pero lo mas peculiar no eran las nubes eran los engranajes gigantes que ignoraban las leyes de la gravedad y giraban eran de color plateado aunque algunos estaban oxidados

cuando miraron al suelo fue algo innolvidable ya que el lugar estaba llena de espadas de todo tipo , espadas de todas las culturas , espadas de todos los tiempos, espadas de todos los mitos, espadas de todas las leyendas espadas de heroes, espadas de villanos, espadas de justicia, espadas del mal, espadas de grandes guerreros, espadas comunes. ,espadas de poder, espadas de debilidad, espadas de magia, espadas de fuerza, espadas de dioses, espadas de mortales, espadas de divinidad, espadas, espadas y mas espadas.

este fue el mundo en el que termine al principio era solo un niño normal hasta que ese incendio llego a donde yo vivia, todo a mi alrededor fue reducida a cenizas excepto yo, me pregunte por que yo estaba vivo mientras que los demas murieron

yo camine y camine dentro de ese infierno ignore a todos a mi alrededor, las personas maldecian, yo segui caminando pero poco a poco mis recuerdos de quienes fueron mis padres, mi edad, mi propia identidad, mi humanidad fue quemada ese dia, cuando ya no habia nada que tomar quede como una cascara de lo que alguna vez fui, a la final termine tropezando, yo levante mi mano al cielo esperando a ver que alguien me salvara, cuando mi mano cayo al suelo.

alguien cogio mi mano cuando recupere mi conciencia vi a un hombre llorando y gritaba muchas veces estas vivo , estas vivo mostrando una sonrisa tan hermosa que llegue admirar y invidiar

al final me converti en su hijo adoptivo los años pasaron, un dia mi padre me dijo su sueño el cual era convertirse un heroe de la justicia pero el me dijo que ya era muy viejo y que ese sueño era pasajero pero yo le prometi que me convertiria en un heroe , mi viejo murio ese dia con una sonrisa de alivio

bien basta de esto entonces que piensan ustedes por el paisaje dijo emiya en broma las mujeres estaban en silencio y no sabían como responder

fin.


	4. capitulo 3

Para las 3 diosas ver ese paisaje tan triste y desgarrador, fue algo impactante el trió de seres irregulares vieron el humo de hierro caliente que rodeaba a este lugar solo podían sentir dolor, tristeza, arrepentimientos, y muchas otras cosas negativas que harían volver loco a cualquier otro ser.

vieron que el ser conocido como emiya shirou no era mas que una espada rota con un corazón de cristal que solo conoció lo peor que podría ofrecer la humanidad.

Para alexia ella sabia que su creación mas hermosa conocida como la humanidad no era del todo perfecta y tiene grandes defectos. Sus ángeles seres creados en la luz y a su semejanza son iguales por esa razón las razas de los demonios y los ángeles caídos nacieron debido a su pecado original están donde están.

Mika es un caso diferente al igual que su hermana quien comparte el principio de la destrucción ella cuando "nació" si podría decirlo así observo todo desde el principio demonios ella observo como fueron creados Adam y Eva, aunque claro alexia no lo sabe pero seria interesante ver su cara cuando se entere eso seria divertido ejem donde estaba así. cuando empezó ver a los primeros humanos que eran puros que en esos tiempos no existía el concepto llamado pecado ella admite estar fascinada por esos seres hasta que todo se fue a la mierda y bueno todos conocemos lo que paso. Ella vio como los descendientes de Adam y Eva se peleaban entre si solo por cosas que no valen la pena, a la final los humanos que antes eran dos fueron creciendo a un ritmo tan asombroso que incluso ella se sorprendió por tal cantidad claro ella jamas lo admitirá.

Ella observo que el pecado se expandió al mismo ritmo que los humanos y se convirtió en algo llamado como el **'lado oscuro de la humanidad'. **También observo a los grandes héroes de la humanidad que se levantaron y lucharon contra los seres sobrenaturales para evitar la destrucción de las demás razas que existen aunque a la final se dejaron controlar por sus logros y bueno terminaron de una manera muy desagradable, por algo llamado la 'profecía' dictados por los dioses

(nota: no se por que siempre cuando escribo relacionado con una cosa en especifica termino escribiendo otra cosa que no tiene que ver con la historia, me cago en todo)

para mi mizuki es un asunto muy aparte debido a su tercer ojo que tiene el poder de ver la 'verdad' y pues digamos de lo que vio quedo tan decepcionada que solo quedo con ganas de destruir a la humanidad con un meteorito. Cuando ella vio el pasado de shirou vio la verdadera injusticia alguien quien no pensaba en si mismo hasta el punto que daría la vida por un simple desconocido y uniéndose a diferentes guerras que no tiene nada que ver con el y lo hacia solo por que no quería ver a nadie llorar pero esos humanos ni siquiera le agradecieron por salvarles el culo y a la final lo mandaron a la horca por una mentira de esa inmundicia auto-proclamada rey de mi*** (lo lamento por mi grosería)

las tres diosas se dieron cuenta ese recuerdo era solo la punta del iceberg del sufrimiento del ser conocido como EMIYA

alexia: entonces este lugar es donde tus armas llegan al analizarlo, ella lo dijo con un tono serio a lo que emiya respondió

EMIYA: buena deducción y tienes razón mi distorsión mental junto a mi origen y elemento que creo este mundo y donde llegue cuando estaba en mi mundo, es mi único phantams noble que tengo en otras palabras esta es mi alma

al escuchar alexia se mordió el pulgar con rabia no por emiya si no por la forma en que el vivió

emiya dejo caer su marmol de realidad volviendo a la normalidad

las mujeres observaron el cambio y en unos segundos estaban de vuelta

mika: debo decir que esto fue de lo mas interesante pero debo decir que tienes que dejar esas tendencias suicidas

emiya tembló un poco ya que le recordó a la promesa con rin y solo pudo decir

EMIYA: are are quien pensaría que alguien de tu calibre se preocupara de alguien como yo , emiya lo dijo con un poco de burla

mika volteo la cara para que nadie viera su rostro pero ciertas diosas quedaron en shock por eso

mizuki y alexia no lo podian creer vieron a la gran trihexa666 sonrojada el mundo se va a destruir pensaron ellos y ala vez sintieron un poco de celos aunque no sabían por que

EMIYA: bueno ahora que todo termino me puedo ir

para ser sincero emiya quería largarse rápido estar presente de 3 diosas primordiales no menos y lo peor de todo es que el les llamo la atención y eso no terminara bien para el ya tiene suficiente experiencias con dioses no quiere terminar mas maldecido de lo que esta

para los que no saben sengo muramasa cuando estaba vivo a el un día se le acerco una diosa pidiéndole o mas bien como exigir que forjara una espada que cortara el destino, el se había negado por que vamos el es un simple humano con un don único sobre la herrería y en lo demás era solo un viejo común y corriente y forjar una espada de ese tipo es algo imposible para el quiero decir hacer algo como eso es para los dioses no para un humano eso es algo inaudito y sin pensarlo dos veces rechazo ese pedido.

claro la diosa no lo tomo muy bien y le lanzo una maldición al principio muramasa no le importo y se retiro

muramasa se dio cuenta de la maldición poco después de empezar a forjar, dicha forja era un katana japonesa que salio con sed de sangre que a los ojos de sengo era una abominación.

cuando EMIYA se fusiono con el en extensión con su seres alternos no solo resivió sus recuerdos si no que también recibió esa maldición aunque claro eso se atenúo un poco gracias a [Avalon] pero esa maldición sigue ahí por eso el a la hora de forjar algo debe tener mucho cuidado con eso ya que con su suerte nada sabe lo que va a pasar.

ellas fruncieron el ceño ya que no querían dejarlo ir y luego a alexia se le ocurrió una idea

alexia: fufu no seas tan apresurado ademas si te dejamos ir solo te perderás en el camino solo recuerda que no estas en tu mundo

EMIYA solo pudo golpearse con fuerza por olvidarse de ese detalle y maldecir su suerte rank E y por ultimo a zelretch por meterlo en estas situaciones

alexia: pero como soy una diosa muy bondadosa puedes venir conmigo para que aprendas la historia de este mundo hohohoho

de repente a EMIYA le llego un escalofrió eso le recordó a luvia

mizuki: no lo acapares para ti sola paloma pervertida, dijo la juubi con irritación

esto fue raro para mika jamas vio a su hermana en ese estado ademas ella se sonrojo cuando emiya se burlo de ella, ella mira al hombre con intensidad a lo que emiya le salio una gota del sudor

ahora que hice pensó (EMIYA) con confusión

emiya: eso seria de gran ayuda creo

alexia: sabia elección debo presentarte a mis creaciones aunque antes de eso debes decirme una cosa shirou, el nombre se le escapo de los labios

EMIYA se congelo en shock y empezo a recordar su pasado cuando aun era ingenuo y luego recordó aquel idiota de cabello rojo

las bellezas antinaturales observaron al hombre con una mirada de 'descubrimos tu nombre ahora ya no puedes mentir'

emiya: como saben ese nombre, lo dijo con una voz sin mostrar respeto

decir que alexia estaba incomoda seria una mentira y solo dijo una verdad a medias

alexia: soy una diosa primoridal recuerdas y tengo autoridad en los humanos aunque no eres por aquí sigues siendo humano después de todo

emiya suspiro suavizo sus rasgos aunque puede sentir que estaba mintiendo solo pudo decir

emiya: saben que no importa pero no me digan _shirou, _pueden decirme EMIYA _o _archer tengo otros nombres también pero jamas digan ese nombre otra vez

el trió notaron el odio por ese nombre y alexia sintió una furio en ella y se acerco a emiya y dijo con dureza

alexia: eres shirou no eres una herramienta como para nombrarte archer y emiya suena irrespetuoso, eres un humano no una maquina entiendes

emiya solo apretó los dientes pero aun así respondió

emiya: cuando me convertí en un guardián pensé que podría salvar a las personas del sufrimiento pero en vez de eso solo traje mas desesperación y dolor a esas personas que intente salvar a la final me reduje a un simple asesino quien termino matando a mas personas de la que salve y a la final me convertí en un ser corrupto como lo soy ahora por lo tanto soy solo emiya esta bien

ellas no vieron su época cuando era un guardián pero notando el arrepentimiento en ese tono debe a ver sucedido algo y la sensación de que era la punta del iceberg fue del todo cierta

alexia cerro lo boca quiso hablar pero no salio nada y levanto su mano y le dio una cachetada al ex guardián.

**POF* **(que efecto mas único xd)

la cachetada resonó en todo el lugar y la 10 colas y trihexa se sorprendieron un poco por la acción de la diosa angelical

en los ojos de alexia lagrimas corrían por su rostro y dijo

alexia: no se lo que has visto pero no debes hablar así al fin al cabo tus acciones fueron nobles no eres un ser corrupto, eres solo alguien quien sufrió un destino así de horrible nadie merece pasar por eso y mucho menos tu, debes aprender a valorarte aunque tu distorsión no te permite hacer eso yo mismo te haré aprender por las malas si es necesario.

esa cachetada dolió como el infierno fue el único pensamiento de el ni siquiera rin quien lo ha golpeado tantas veces no se compara con esa cachetada si su cuerpo no hubiese mutado lo mas seguro es que su cabeza estuviese volando en este momento diciendo eso emiya sintió que un camión choco contra el sin exagerar.

emiya: je pensar que una diosa estaría preocupado por alguien como y una primordial no menos parece que mi suerte es mas mala de lo que pensaba, emiya se froto la mejilla que ardían como el infierno gracias a [avalon] que lo esta curando por cierto gracias saber

pensar que alexia se pondría así por un humano je esto se esta poniendo interesante pensó mizuki

mika: humano estúpido, dijo la 666 con un suspiro pero en su tono había diversión

alexia solo podía sonrojarse por eso y susurro en voz baja

alexia: baka

emiya escucho eso y un recuerdo de luvia llamándolo baka cuando se sonrojaba y solo pudo suspirar por eso y dijo

emiya: bien regresemos quiero descansar un poco, al decir eso emiya prosiguió irse e hizo una señal de que se apuraran por que no quería estar por mucho tiempo en este lugar lleno de mana le trae incomodidad

alexia : bien te mostrare mi reino y lo hermoso que es hohohoho, ella lo dijo con un gran orgullo digno de una princesa aunque ella esta por encima de eso

emiya le salio una gota de sudor

es igual a luvia cuando me mostró su mansión pensó emiya

aunque claro no fue en su mundo original si no de un shirou emiya alterno

a pesar de conocer a luvia durante mucho tiempo cuando estaba vivo nunca conoció donde vivía ya que ella se mudo a su hogar solo para hacer enojar a cierta gorila según ella

las otras dos diosas negaron la cabeza por la acción de la diosa de la biblia y prosiguieron a seguir al dúo

alexia vio esto y frunció el ceño y dijo

alexia: adonde van ustedes dos no las invite, mizuki sonrió con diversión

mizuki: no quiero que me invites voy por que quiero ademas no dejare a shirou con una paloma lujuriosa

mika: hmps voy por que quiero no necesito tu invitación

alexia mostro una enorme irritación y un enorme sonrojo por eso, emiya pensó que era por ira

alexia: ¡POR ULTIMA VEZ NO SOY UNA PALOMA LUJURIOSA!

mizuki: si si lo que digas, mizuki lo dijo con burla en su voz

alexia: grrrrr, gruño la diosa angelical

mika: fufufufu, trihexa solo pudo reirse con diversión

emiya solo pudo sudar por esto ya que le recuerda cuando luvia y rin peleaban mientras iliya se burlaba de las dos, a eso le trajo una mueca dolorosa

por primera vez en la historia la suerte rank E de emiya trabajo con normalidad y eso fue por que nadie noto la mueca.


	5. capitulo 4

EMIYA se encontraba en una enorme biblioteca viendo la historia del mundo a donde llego con el fin de escapar de alaya la fuerza colectiva de la humanidad gracias a cierto troll, el ex counter guardian estaba muy agradecido con zelretch por liberarlo aunque el no lo quiera admitir.

El magus de la forja de hierro cuando vio el reino de alexia quedo sin habla al verlo, si bien durante los viajes de las singularidades EMIYA visito muchos palacios de diferentes reyes de varias mitologías, un ejemplo claro fue el del reino de ese bastardo dorado aunque esa versión caster es mucho mejor que la versión archer aunque siguen siendo arrogantes como el infierno.

el ex servant había querido dirigirse a la biblioteca para recolectar mas información sobre las razas existentes y su historias de como llegaron existir.

Aparentemente aquí en este mundo los vampiros no son de orígenes extraterrestres, si no que nacieron debido a una maldición.

aparentemente uno de los hijos de Adan y Eva llamado Cain asesino a su propio hermano y fue castigado por la diosa de la biblia recibiendo como castigo una maldición de vivir eternamente bebiendo la sangre de su especie para vivir. Y el tiempo paso y la raza de los vampiros se fueron fortaleciendo con los pasos del tiempo volviéndose arrogantes de que su poder era superior a las demás razas. emiya suspiro ante eso recordándole a los magos de la torre de reloj devuelta en su mundo.

Los elfos aparentemente son seres de otro mundo o mejor dicho de un plano astral que llegaron a habitar a este mundo por su abundante poder mágico en el aire siendo descendientes de las hadas, eso de hadas había llamado la atención de emiya ya que los [Fae] devuelta en su mundo otra vez, eran seres misteriosos y poderosos con un talento único a la hora de producir armas se dicen que sus encantamientos sobre objetos son capaces de herir a los dioses y fueron los responsables de forjar al mismísimo [Avalon la utopia siempre distante]. que también fue la vaina que el rey Arturo o Arturia uso para la excaliburn la espada creada por la basta energía del planeta [Gaia],

y por ultimo los dioses en su mundo, los dioses fueron seres creados a través de las creencia de la humanidad pero aparentemente aquí no. En este mundo los dioses no fueron creados a través de la creencia si no por la energía del universo quien creo a los 3 dioses draconicos junto a la juubi quien para su sorpresa juubi fue el mismísimo arbol del conocimiento o el arbol de dios quien aparentemente era un ser sensible que despertó cuando Samael tentó a eva a comer la manzana prohibida.

Enserio la historia de este mundo es muy diferente a la de su mundo pero por otro lado EMIYA se siente aliviado de que los types no existen aquí aunque no sabe quien es mas fuerte los types o los dioses dragones ni tampoco quiere saber.

Desde el peli-plateado se fusiono con sus seres alternos al instante se dio cuenta que sus armas habían dado un enorme salto en el rango pero como consecuencia siente una enorme necesidad de ayudar a las personas debido a la influencias de los otros emiya shirous.

Originalmente EMIYA pensó que había abandonado el sueño de ser un héroe, pero cuando se fusiono con su seres alternos se dio cuenta de que estaba muy equivocado.

¿Por que equivocado? bueno eso es simple el mármol de realidad no fue creado simplemente por su distorsión, origen y elemento si no también de su determinación de hacer realidad su sueño heredado de kiritsugu en convertirse en un héroe de la justicia como el dijo anteriormente su mármol de realidad es la manifestación de su alma si emiya de verdad hubiese abandonado su ideal de ser un héroe, su orignal noble phantams se hubiese destruido junto a su alma.

emiya se estremeció ante eso y la final solo pudo soltar una risa hueca

je a la final era solo un suicida después de todo

5 horas después emiya salio de la enorme biblioteca al usar su análisis estructural en los estantes donde están guardados los libros que en cuestiones de segundos esa información estaba almacenada en su cerebro la razón por la que duro 5 horas era por que bueno era obvio, al ser una biblioteca construida por un ser divino primordial no menos era lógico que la cantidad de libros no iba hacer pequeña y también es que emiya era un humano y la cantidad de información era suficiente para que el cerebro de este herrero explotara como un globo si no fuera por [avalon] el hombre de piel oscura no hubiese echo lo que hizo.

Otro acto suicida para el historial de este hombre.

EMIYA se encontraba caminando por los enormes pasillos de este reino celestial todo era blanco puro que la espada pensaba que con solo su existencia ensuciaría este lugar, los materiales de las ventanas, las lamparas,mesas, sillas, pinturas que colgaban en la paredes era de una clase tan alta que si emiya rompe algo por ejemplo, una lampara seria la ruina total de este hombre.

y con solo pensarlo traia un escalofrió a su columna vertebral, de repente emiya se topo con alguien

pov desconocido

una mujer de un largo y hermoso cabello rubio que uno lo confundiría por el oro y sus ojos azules como el cielo mismo una cara tan delicada e inocente tan hermoso y puro a la vez y su cuerpo voluptuoso sin impureza esta mujer era Gabriel un angel de rango general y aparte la segunda mujer mas hermosa del cielo ¿por que segunda y no la primera? bueno la respuesta seria la diosa suprema alexia eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

Durante la guerra esta mujer observo cuando un humano de cabello plateado apareció de repente y asesino a un ejercito de demonios y ángeles caídos por igual sin piedad alguna aunque al principio el advirtió.

ella admite que se sorprendió por la capacidad de ese humano y admite al sentir curiosidad y ella como un ser que vive por siglos como si fueran días, la curiosidad por descubrir cosas nuevas e interesantes siempre estuvo en su sangre siendo hija de una diosa primordial y todo.

pero en lo que vio en ese ser humano fue algo horrible no tacha eso fue algo que no se puede describir muy bien por mas que lo intente.

Ella cuando fue creada la diosa alexia la bendijo con un poder si bien puede parecer una maldición también y ese seria el poder de ver el corazón de las personas, con eso ella puede sentir si alguien es malo o no. Pero en lo que vio en el corazón de ese humano fue mas allá de lo bueno o malo.

vio a un humano roto mas allá del retorno un corazón de vidrio que solo conoció injusticia, crueldad, traición, dolor, arrepentimientos y muchas otras cosas horribles y por ultimo vio a un hombre peli-plateado parado en una colina llena de espadas de todo tipo y algunas espadas empaladas en su cuerpo.

ver eso hizo que su corazón se apretara con mucha fuerza y un deseo de protegerlo la inundo con furor.

Ella quería conocerlo pero primero debe hablar con su madre la creadora de todo, no mejor dicho ella desea tener respuestas de su madre acerca de ese humano intrigante.

o lo iba hacer hasta que vio a alguien muy familiar. Si era ese hombre que vio durante la guerra, el mismo hombre que arraso con el ejercito con millones flechas de color azul brillantes, y el mismo hombre poseedor de un corazón roto mas allá del retorno

parado allí se encontraba un hombre muy alto de 1,92 metros tiene un cuerpo digno de dioses se veía como el acero mismo, su piel bronceada como si fuese pasado mucho tiempo en el sol y sus ojos grises como el acero que lo hacia resaltar como un pulgar adolorido. llevaba el mismo atuendo de sacerdote con una armadura negra con detalles blanco que le hacen resaltar mas su cuerpo y con zapatos de metal.

Si definitivamente era ese hombre y ella no supo que decir hasta que el hablo.

pov emiya

emiya: ¿alexia?

emiya vio que la mujer ante el se quedaba muda y ni siquiera se movía era como ver una estatua o una obra de arte

gabriel: ¿Eh?

emiya vio que ella reacciono de una manera muy inocente que casi hizo que el vomitara sangre

esa ternura no debería existir pensó emiya sintiendo un sabor a hierro familiar

gabriel: t-tu eres el humano del arco cierto

emiya: je que manera mas peculiar de recordar a alguien pero si ese soy yo

por lo que el veia la mujer rubia estaba algo incomoda y nerviosa

hasta que reacciono

gabriel: estas buscando a madre ¿c-cierto?

ahora fue el turno de emiya congelarse

ahora que observaba bien esta mujer puede que se parezca a alexia pero se sentía muy diferente ya que alexia desprendía mucha divinidad era una suerte que el hombre herrero no se quemo, je suerte ese extraño concepto a pesar de lo simple que es su definición para emiya no es para nada simple de echo si hubiera un concurso de que haya 99% de posibilidades de ganar un premio con tan solo 1% de posibilidad de no ganar nada definitivamente el ser conocido como shirou emiya seria ese 1% sin exagerar.

Emiya: ¿tu debes ser la serafin gabriel verdad?, pregunto el ex peli-rojo

Gabriel asintió con nerviosismo tanto que un sonrojo apareció en su cara

parece que acerté pensó emiya

Emiya: puedes llamarme archer o emiya

Gabriel: un nombre falso verdad señor emiya , ella respondió una sonrisa inocente

el caballero de rojo solo asintió con la cabeza

emiya: bueno señorita gabriel puedes llevarme con tu madre debo discutir unos asuntos

el hombre pudo ver como la mujer frente a el dudo un poco y vio como ella asintió con un poco de preocupación

bueno era de esperarse soy solo un desconocido para ella je no puedo negar que es muy linda pensó emiya

Minutos después

Emiya llego a una gran puerta de color blanco puro y no había ninguna mota de polvo ni suciedad alguno dicha puerta estaba tenía tribales bordados con oro puro en forma de tribales y por ultimo una placa con el nombre de la diosa primordial de la [luz] y la [creación]

emiya dudo un poco al entrar ya que ha tenido mucha mala experiencia en estos escenarios deben preguntarse de ¿que carajo estoy hablando? pues-

y si entro y ella esta vistiendo o algo así sufriré un castigo divino o por fin mi viejo deseo de morir se cumplirá pensó de forma sarcástica.

emiya decidió tocar la puerta para evitar cosas problemáticas.

tock* tock*

emiya toco la puerta y de repente la puerta se abrió sola, emiya tomo esto como una señal y entro junto a gabriel

Lo que no sabia es que la puerta no fue abierta por alexia si no por gabriel, ya que esta habitación tiene un sensor que hace que cuando las creaciones en este caso gabriel, dicho sensor reconoce la firma y hace que la puerta se abra en señal de reconocimiento.

Cuando emiya entro vio una figura de cabello de oro y cuando se enfoco mas en ella solo pudo sonrojarse y maldecir a alaya. gaia. zelreth y a su suerte de rank E ¿por que se sonrojo? pues -

alexia es una diosa primordial y su belleza es algo fuera de este mundo eso seria suficiente para traer el caos a un universo completo pero quieren saber por que emiya un ex counter guardian alguien que ha visto lo peor que la humanidad y dioses tiene para ofrecer se sonrojo, supongo que muchos ya lo han deducido y los felicito por eso, pero para los que no saben ¿por que? se sonrojo bueno es simple-

alexia la diosa primordial estaba desnuda como el día en que fue creada

los 3 se congelaron y alexia grito

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa pervertidooooooooooooo-

je gracias por la buena vista dijo emiya con una risa seca aunque, la razón por la que emiya no se desangrado con un derrame cerebral es simple a parte del echo de que ha estado rodeado de grandes bellezas durante las singularidades y durante sus viajes como counter guardian aunque jamas trato con ellas siempre me mantuvo distante para no causar problemas, trae como bono saber como controlarse en situaciones como esta.

de repente el aura divina de alexia exploto y su cara estaba muy sonrojada

emiya no sabia si era por la ira o por vergüenza pero no pudo analizar bien ya que el poder divino de alexia se estrello con el y si no hubiese proyectado rho aias aunque no sirvió mucho ya que no alcanzo de proyectar todas las capas y termino bueno echo mierda por decir lo menos.

después de que todo paso

Emiya estaba sentado en el suelo en posición digno de un japones aunque los presentes no saben que es esa posición, bueno ya saben están prácticamente en la antigüedad donde no había ni el primer teléfono de la antigüedad o eso creo.

alexia: ¿y bien?

emiya: ¿y bien que?

una garrapata se le formo en la frente de la diosa y un aura ominosa empezó a formarse

de repente un deja vu llego a emiya golpeandoló con nostalgia

emiya: esta bien, esta bien lo siento no lo volveré hacer

por alguna razón el aura en vez de desvanecerse se volvió mas ominosa.

alexia iba a tratar de enseñarle una lección a este humano cuando se dio cuenta de su hija gabriel.

alexia: hohoho hija mía estabas aquí dime que ocurre no me digas que este hombre le ha echo algo a mi pequeña ángel

gabriel: ¿algo extraño como que? pregunto gabriel con mucha inocencia

emiya casi escupe sangre al mirar el rostro de la serafin, es muy tierna ¿como puede existir alguien tan tierno solo arturia cuando llenas sus mejillas con comida, su amada bueno el ya no siente digno de ella a pesar de amarla e incluso después de que ella lo traiciono siempre se pregunto ¿por que lo hizo?, pero después de convertirse en un counter guardian que por cierto ese fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido en su jodida vida entendió la razón detrás de su traiciono y la perdono.

alexia: n-no nada me alegro que todo esta bien jejeje tos* bueno hija mia si no tienes nada mas que decir te puedes retirar debo hablar con este cabellero pervertido

gabriel miro a emiya quien todavía estaba sentado en una posición extraña y le lanzo una mirada profunda como si lo estuviese analizando y luego se retiro.

emiya pudo evitar un escalofrió y luego se acomodo en un mueble con los brazos extendidos y una pierna encima de la otra.

por alguna razón la diosa se sintió irritada por la falta de modales que tiene este hombre pero por alguna razón se siente ¿feliz?

alexia: ¿y bien ya terminaste de buscar información sobre este mundo?, pregunto la diosa

emiya: si eso fue muy interesante solo puedo pensar en lo diferente que es este mundo con el mio, respondió el antiheróe

alexia: oh ¿como tan diferente?, pregunto la diosa con mucho interés saber mas , ya sabes ser un ser divino con poderes que bueno desafían la realidad y la imaginación y una sabiduría que muchos otros dioses matarían por tener eso y la curiosidad no se queda a tras de echo mientras mas poderoso es alguien, mas sabio es y su curiosidad de saber cosas nuevas aumenta a niveles altos como en este caso.

emiya: devuelta en mi mundo los dioses nacieron a través de la creencia pero en este mundo nacieron con la energía que otorga el universo infinito.

alexia: interesante

?: si es muy interesante en escuchar cosas nuevas

?: concuerdo contigo hermana

alexia se alerto y solo pudo apretar los dientes al saber quienes son estas personas.

si son mika o mejor conocida como trihexa 666 y su hermana mizuki o mejor conocida como la juubi

parece que ser diosas primordiales los seres mas fuertes del universo no es solo para mostrar, pensó emiya asombrado

mika: entonces shirou prosigue con tu historia

emiya hizo una mueca por el nombre cosa que las tres notaron pero no le dieron importancia.

emiya: bien bien como decia los dioses en mi mundo mientras mas creencias recibían mas fuertes se hacían, desafortunadamente eso hacia que se volvieran mas arrogantes e imbéciles de los que ya eran y empezaron a jugar con la humanidad como si fuesen mas que juguetes. emiya lo dijo un enorme disgusto tener infinidades de espadas no es solo para tener y mostrar al ser una encarnación de la espada misma al analizarlo no solo copia la espada si no que también obtiene los recuerdos de los portadores que utilizaron el dicha arma, ya sea dagas, lanzas, escudos, alabardas, toda arma que contenga filo al estar en presencia de emiya sera copiado inmediatamente y con la fusión de sus seres alternos ya no se limita a solamente armas con filo.

las mujeres notaron el disgusto en su voz y solo podían pensar que típico de los dioses que le gustan jugar con los humanos solo para su entretenimiento ellas al ser diosas primordiales no pueden interferir con la humanidad ya que pueden traer caos y mas alexia que al ser la creadora de todo.

emiya: por otro lado como dije anteriormente los héroes que realizaban grandes obras como salvar a un pueblo, o dirigir un país a la victoria en momentos de crisis, dichos humanos ascienden al trono de los héroes un lugar que trascienden fuera del espacio y tiempo, el trono de los heroes no solo recoge a los heróes también están también existen antiheróes como por ejemplo medusa, medea , la reina de asiria.

para las 3 diosas primordiales cada vez que emiya les dice la historia de su mundo se vuelve muchos mas interesantes y trae esa sensación de saber mas y mas.

mika silbo impresionada y dijo

mika: y dime tu vienes del trono de los heróes cierto si es así tus logros han sido registrados en la historia mundial.

¿ como saben eso? es como si supieran lo que yo hice en el pasado ¿que esta ocurriendo? pensó emiya con sospecha

mizuki: mi hermana tiene razón por las cosas que lograste e incluso una minoría deberían haber recordados tus acciones

incluso después de que fuiste traicionado y lanzado a la horca por las personas que una vez salvo definitivamente un heroe roto. No el ya estaba roto desde el principio todavía incluso sabiendo eso no odio a la humanidad y todavía los perdono pensó alexia con tristeza

emiya: en realidad soy mas o menos diferente a un espiritu heroico normal

un signo de interrogación apareció encima de las cabezas de las diosas

alexia: explique. Dijo alexia con seriedad

emiya: pues verán los héroes provienen de la antigüedad donde el magecraft era abundante y el mana era mas denso y existía bestias fantasmales como los dragones y otros tipos de monstruos, pero yo vine del futuro uno donde el magecraft ya no era el mismo que antes, en la antigüedad un mago promedio tiene 50 circuitos mágicos mientras en el futuro en la época moderna un mago mas o menos decente era de 20 y un mago promedio era 27 y los humanos normales que ignoraban al 'mundo iluminado por la luna', y vivían su vida normal y aburrida.

alexia : ¿mundo iluminado por la luna? este termino trajo la atención de alexia y las otras dos diosas

emiya: así le llamamos a lo sobrenatural devuelta a mi mundo tos* donde estaba así verán cuando tenia 16 años fui involucrado en esa guerra, a pesar de estar consciente de lo sobrenatural desde pequeño era muy debil a pesar de que tenia mi ideal de ser un 'héroe de la ju-justicia' solo podía usar refuerzo y magia estructural, hasta que un día mientras ayudaba a mi clase del tiro con arco un sonido de metal chocando contra metal me llamo la atención y yo me dirigí hacia ese lugar cuando llegue vi a dos sirvientes luchando el primer sirviente tenía un spandex de malla de color azul, y tenia rasgos irlandés este era el famoso héroe cu chulainn o como yo le digo el profanador de cerdo y el otro héroe era ajax el grande un héroe de la mitologia griega y por desgracia me vieron que yo estaba observando su enfrentamiento y yo trate de escapar pero fue inutil y digamos que fue la primera vez que morí.

las diosas vieron que cuando iba decir su ideal tan tonto como sonaba era muy infantil pero era hermoso al mismo tiempo pero era muy estupido a la vez un ideal lleno de hipocresías e engaños pero por desgracia eso era lo que impulsaba al ser conocido emiya shirou, luego se rieron por lo de profanador, luego escucharon que lo habían asesinado y lo dijo tan casualmente honestamente no sabían que pensar de este humano.

emiya: luego vino una amiga me revivió con una de sus gemas, una cosa llego a la otra termine invocando al rey arturo que resulto ser una mujer y luego ella y yo luchamos juntos resulta que en esa guerra conocí a mi hermana la hija original de mi padre adoptivo con un homunculo de todas las cosas pero yo amaba a mi hermana por encima de todo a pesar de que trato de matarme varias veces, dijo emiya con melancolía

alexia: ¿como se llamaba tu hermanita? pregunto la diosa ella escucho su tono melancólico y apretó los puños

al igual que mika y mizuki.

emiya: iliyasviel von einzbern, a pesar de que tenia un cuerpo de una niña de 10 años era mayor que yo por mucho, ella era alegre, optimista, traviesa pero cuando estaba molesta o enojada se vuelve sadica con tendencias homicidas, emiya sin saberlo demostró una sonrisa no sarcástica e melancólica si no una sonrisa pura como las que cuando era un niño idiota que ayudaba a los demás

y esa sonrisa fue vista por 3 diosas que sintieron atraídas se pueden ver unos rubores en las caras de las 3 mujeres, emiya los observo con un signo de interrogación aunque por alguna razón su cuerpo reacciona como de querer escapar

emiya: durante todas batallas descubrí mi potencial con mi magecraft y gracias a mi servant quien me entreno para defenderme avance a grandes pasos y durante las batallas con sirvientes que estan por encima que cualquier otro ser humano e incluso me atrevería decir que un sirviente puede llegar a estar a la par con un maou o incluso mas

alexia quedo un poco sorprendida por eso seria interesante conocer a mas de estos sirvientes

un interés fue despertado en mika e mizuki

todo iba bien hasta que salio el bastardo dorado, el ser mas arrogante que jamas haya visto, el gilipollas mas irritante con el que he tenido la mala suerte de toparme gilgamesh el primer rey del mundo o el [rey de los héroes] de la mitología mesopotamica

alexia abrio los ojos al escuchar el nombre de ese panteón era obvio que ella lo conoce después de todo fue el primer panteón en existir

las otras dos también conocían ese panteón pero nunca les llamo la atención esa mitología

emiya: gracias a la ayuda de cierta amiga quien realizo un contrato a través de un ritual ella me paso la mitad de su circuitos con el fin despertar mi mármol de realidad al hacerlo pude derrotar al bastardo siendo clase archer era débil en cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que tuve la ventaja aunque claro eso llamo la atención de muchos magos de la asociación de magos ya que como es posible de que un simple humano derrotara a un sirviente divino era imposible, pero desafié la razón y bueno a la final termine derrotándolo pero no antes de que ese bastardo le hiciera algo a mi hermana y digamos que casi la mato si no le hubiese dado a [avalon] para curarla, al final descubrimos que el grial estaba contaminado desde la guerra anterior luego destruimos pero mi sirviente desapareció y ala final no pude salvarla de su trágico pasado y siento mucho arrepentimiento por eso ya que fue la primera persona que ame.

Eso hizo que el corazón de las tres diosas dolieran pro no sabían que era ese sentimiento era como una ira o era ¿celos?

emiya: cuando la guerra termino pensé que podríamos vivir en paz por fin hasta que mi hermanita empezó a enfermarse y día tras día era mas debil yo busque la manera de salvarla e incluso con el [avalon] que si bien pudo protegerla de su enfermedad yo estaba aliviado por eso, busque en muchas partes e incluso viaje por el mundo buscando información y medicinas para curarla hasta que me di cuenta de por que mi hermana estaba enferma no en realidad no estaba enferma, emiya respiro profundo siguio hablando

emiya: era su condición verán mi hermana era mitad humano, mitad homunculo y esa especie humano artificial a pesar de ser conocido de tener una enorme cantidad de prana, su esperanza de vida era muy corta y para ese entonces mi hermana tenia 21 y ya era muy tarde hasta que al final ella falleció en mis brazos y me di cuenta que era imposible de salvar a todos pero me negué aceptar esa conclusión y bueno ya dejemos esta conversación.

La voz quebrada EMIYA resonó en sus óidos y apesar de eso el siguo hablando

emiya: y bueno la razón por la que no soy un espiritu heroico normal era por mi condición de counter guardian era un simple conserje que se encargaba de limpiar las posibles destrucción de la humanidad. y la mayoria de las veces la humanidad era la culpable de su propia extinción, durante mucho tiempo siglos, milenios y millones de años mate , mate, mate MATE a muchas personas personas culpables, inocentes, niños, ancianos, mujeres, hombres,pecadores, santos a todos por igual, mato a 1 para salvar a 10, mato 10 para salvar a 100. Mato a 100 para salvar a 1000, mato 1000 para salvar a millones y así el ciclo continuo por tantos siglos que he perdido la cuenta, fui enviado a muchas lineas de tiempo. Pasado , Futuro y presente. Lo peor de todo es que todo los shirous emiyas de los universos paralelos siguieron mi ejemplo muchos terminaron iguales que yo otros terminaron peores que yo, vendiendo mi alma una y otra vez,mis ideales me traicionaron una y otra vez hasta que a la final el ciclo del infierno se repitió tantas veces que el infinito ya no seria una palabra adecuada para describirlo y a la final el unico destino de shirou emiya era la colina llenas de espadas que a pesar de tantas armas que he visto durante toda mi vida, jamas pudieron proteger a los que siempre quise y a la final termine como una maquina rota, bueno ese seria la historia de una simple patética escusa de héroe.

ya es toda wey xd

como se han dado cuenta este es el primer EMIYA shirou y al hacerlo cambie el espiritu heroico EMIYA por el heroe ajax

por cierto en la parte de como los vampiros llegaron a existir en el wolrd DxD me inspire de uno de mis autores favoritos. Enton-no-Madara del fanfic fate Dxd


	6. capitulo 5

iba a publicar mas temprano pero tuve un problema con la luz y cuando todo se calmo mi internet empezó a joder y termino llegando hace poco pero gracias a dios no paso nada malo y bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo :D

Un profundo silencio recayó en la oficina de la diosa de la biblia, la atmósfera dentro de la habitación era tan espesa que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

EMIYA nunca fue bueno con las emociones. No en realidad el ser conocido como EMIYA jamás logro expresarse como un verdadero humano ya que sus emociones, recuerdos, su vida pasada. Fue reducido a cenizas junto a esas personas involucradas. La última vez que shirou emiya lloro de verdad fue cuando estaba caminando entre las llamas mientras veía a familias muriendo como si no valiesen nada.

Todo cambio cuando Kiritsugu su padre adoptivo lo salvo de ese lugar. Hay fue donde el ex counter guardián logro recuperar el brillo en sus ojos cuando su padre le dio un nuevo propósito de convertirse en un héroe donde puede salvar a las personas del sufrimiento, pero con su distorsión mental malinterpreto ese deseo en poner los demás antes que si mismo y bueno el resultado de eso no fue bonito.

Cuando Shirou termino de hablar lo dijo en un tono muerto sin ningún tipo de emoción, así de podrido esta EMIYA.

Las mujeres quedaron en shock por escuchar más de su pasado, alexia la diosa de la biblia era más sentimental que mika y mizuki.

Su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que fue sorprendentemente que los dientes no se agrietaron por la presión y por ultimo ella estaba temblando. Si ella levantase su mirada verían lágrimas en su hermoso rostro, pero ella no quería que el único hombre que estaba presente la viese.

Las dos diosas que representan la destrucción estaban furiosas no por emiya si no por su pasado pero la que respondió fue mika

Mika: ¿te arrepientes de lo que has hecho?

Esa pregunta tomo a emiya desprevenido y suspiro amargamente.

Emiya: Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero salvar a las personas no es uno de ellos quizás las cosas hubiesen resultado diferente si no me hubiese convertido en un counter guardián

Las mujeres pueden notar el arrepentimiento que envolvió a emiya.

Shirou se tomó unos segundos para respirar suavemente y seguir hablando.

Emiya: tal vez no lo estaba pensando muy bien en ese momento cuando la fuerza colectiva de la humanidad se me presento, cuando vi los cadáveres de esas personas a mi alrededor recordé el incidente donde esas personas fueron reducidas a cenizas mientras yo fui el único sobreviviente, y la final hice lo que hice y termine convirtiéndome en lo que soy ahora, a decir verdad, me arrepiento de una sola cosa.

Las tres diosas estaban calladas ante eso y se dieron cuenta que el hombre tenía síndrome del sobreviviente.

Mizuki: si de verdad te arrepientes tienes que dejar de vivir en el pasado y enfocarte en el futuro odio ese tipo de hombres

Cuando emiya escucho eso no sabía por qué, pero sintió una enorme furia al escuchar esas palabras y las palabras salieron de su boca por sin contenerse. Tal vez los shirous emiyas que lograron convertirse en un verdadero héroe de la justicia sin arrepentimientos lo influenciaron mucho durante la fusión.

Emiya: como si eso fuese posible mi pasado murió ese día durante el incendio puede que seas una diosa que vivió durante la creación y hayas visto lo peor de la humanidad, pero apuesto que nunca levantaste una mano en salvar a alguien, en ese entonces era solo un niño de 7 años ver personas ser reducidas a solo carbón, mujeres rescatando a sus hijos solo para morir al final, ancianos tratando de correr en vano solo para ser convertido cenizas, hombres rescatando a sus familias solo para ser tragado por el fuego, yo quería ayudar pero mi naturaleza como ser humano me invadió ese día y ese fue el deseo de sobrevivir las personas me lanzaban maldiciones mientras yo me cubría mis oídos en vano, cuando todavía era un perro de alaya había olvidado mis recuerdos de cuando era vivo fueron olvidados diablos hasta mi nombre lo había olvidado. Pero todo eso regreso y ahora estoy pagando el precio.

Emiya al decir eso desapareció de la vista para tratar de desahogarse un poco. Sin darse cuenta de las expresiones de asombro de las mujeres.

Pov (EMIYA)

Cuando desaparecí de esa habitación solo pude maldecirme a mi mismo por no controlar lo que quedaba de mis emociones ahora tengo mucha frustración y quiero liberarlo a como de lugar.

Ahora me encontraba en un bosque muy grande dentro del territorio de la diosa de [Luz] y la [creación]

Emiya: Trace on, en un susurro una lanza de color carmesí que desprendía una enorme cantidad de sed de sangre apareció en sus manos en todo su esplendor. El moreno se sentía un poco mal al usar un arma de este calibre para solo eliminar la frustración que recorre en todo su cuerpo.

Si como muchos ya han adivinado esta es [Gáe Bolg: Lanza de púas que perfora con la muerte] un noble phantams que originalmente era de Rank B que pertenecía a Cu Chulainn el héroe profanador de cerd* tos* digo héroe irlandés, ahora esta lanza alcanzo un nuevo nivel convirtiéndose en un Rank A+ capaz de matar a un dios si se llega la oportunidad.

EMIYA derramo prana en la lanza haciéndola brillar de un hermoso color carmesí aunque de manera muy amenazante, el aire se lleno de una enorme intención de matar.

EMIYA: Gáe-

El magus de acero forjado se puso en posición de manera similar a cu chulainn y el aire se detuvo por un momento. El hombre reforzó su cuerpo en un 65% y luego se levantó y acelero, el piso se agrieto a cada paso que el hombre daba de repente shirou emiya freno de manera brusca agrietando mas el suelo y por ultimo salto a una altura que dejaría a los olímpicos con la boca abierta.

Emiya se retorció en el aire con la lanza brillando amenazadoramente y en un segundo después la lanza legada a cu chulainn por su maestra conocida como Scáthach La reina de las sombras, fue lanzada.

Bolg- Al decir el verdadero nombre de la lanza al mismo tiempo emiya soltó la lanza, dicha lanza navego por el aire a una velocidad divina.

El aire se estaba distorsionando como si la realidad se estuviese rompiendo cuando la nombrada [Gáe Bolg] llego hasta su pobre victima la cual era un simple e inofensiva montaña, el noble phantasm aterrizo con éxito-

BOOOOOOOOOM*

Una enorme explosión sacudió el terreno de la diosa bíblica que dicha explosión no pasó desapercibida por nadie quienes eran la mayoría de los ángeles que custodiaban el [Cielo] y por supuesto de las 3 diosas primordiales quienes se dirigieron a donde se encontraba emiya para tratar de calmarlo aunque en realidad fueron 2 diosas quienes salieron mientras la única diosa conocida como mizuki se encontraba en la habitación.

Pov: (Mizuki)

Después de escuchar a shirou gritarme admito que me sorprendió un poco pero solo dije la verdad pero quizas fui un poco lejos en juzgar alguien sin conocerlo bien a pesar de que el estaba contando mas sobre el, solo llevan 3 días en conocerlo.

(lo lamento pero no he colocado un tiempo determinado desde que emiya se encontró con las diosas pero aquí coloque que llevan 3 días en conocerse para la próxima tomare en cuenta ese detalle. Bueno vamos a la historia).

Lo que shirou dijo era cierto ella cuando recupero su consciencia su primera emoción fue la ira, esa ira nació cuando le robaron su fruto y luego termino luchando con alexia y sus creaciones y para rematar Ophis la diosa dragón del [infinito] y por ultimo el Gran Rojo el dragón del [Sueño] y las [ilusiones]. Esa lucha por loco que suene termino en un empate aunque fuese expulsada a la brecha como conclusión.

La brecha era un lugar muy oscuro no había nada solo silenció muchos años vagando por allí con un aburrimiento sin limites hasta que se encontró con su igual trihexa 666 o como ese hombre la bautizo como Mika.

al principio era muy incomodo ya que dos diosas primordiales que corresponden al mismo dominio era obvio que debería de ver un choque por saber en quien era mas fuerte pero afortunadamente su igual resulto ser alguien comprensiva y el resultado de eso fue que se convirtieron en hermanas. rivales, amigas y muchas cosas.

ella nunca tuvo el deseo de proteger a alguien ya que su único amigo de toda la vida era la nombrada anteriormente y bueno protegerla era tonto ya que ella se puede proteger sola siendo una diosa y todo eso.

ella suspiro, sabiendo que debe disculparse maldición debe estar volviéndose muy suave

Pov : (alexia, mika)

las dos mujeres salieron a toda prisa, ellas llegaron a tiempo observaron cuando el hombre de cabello plateado invoco a una lanza carmesí que por cierto liberaba una enorme cantidad de energía mágica junto un enorme cantidad de sed de sangre vieron como emiya se coloco en posición en el piso parecido a un perro. luego el hombre se levanto y freno levantando rocas y humo dejando el suelo agrietado.

Despues el hombre salto a una altura que ningún humano común corriente jamas podrá lograr aunque claro para ellas es facil siendo diosas primordiales eso seria un juego de niños, pero eso no fue lo les llamo la atención si no fue cuando ese hombre arrojo la lanza por el aire, dicha lanza se dirigió a una velocidad digna de un dios hacia una montaña, cuando la lanza aterrizo en esa montaña en cuestiones de segundo ese pedazo de roca gigante ya no estaba.

BOOOOOOOOOM*

la explosión fue enorme e incluso podría destruir a cualquier dios si esa cosa conectara en el momento adecuado.

la explosión parecía que fuese absorbida por la lanza, dicha lanza se quedo flotando en el aire hasta que el espació se retorció de manera poco natural y luego esa lanza se transformo en un rayo rojo y se dirigió hacia el culpable de la destrucción, el arma llego hasta emiya aterrizando en las manos de su portador.

ellas pueden a ver visto a muchas armas poderosas durante sus millones de años, alexia fue la que mas estaba versada debido a que ella forjo al excaliburn y ascalon y otras armas de leyendas que los héroes y heroínas que portaron en su vida, pero nunca creyó ver un arma que desprenda tanta sed de sangre e incluso las armas de los demonios no desprenden tanta intensión de matar.

trihexa666 solo sonrió con lujuria, al ver el mundo de espadas ella había sentido mucho poder y ver una de esas armas en acción, solo deseaba ver cuando desatara todo el poder de esas cuchillas el resultado de eso seria estupendo digno de un ser de rango primordial.

pov: (EMIYA)

sentí un enorme escalofrió en mi espina dorsal, el ignoro ese sentimiento y enfoco su mirada en Gáe bolg, si ese fue el poder de la lanza potenciada y liberada con solo imaginar como seria cuando esta lanza se convierta en un broken phantasm.

una sonrisa llego en la cara de la [sword of humanity], quizás convertirse en un héroe no seria tan difícil quiero decir en un mundo donde los dioses todavía caminan con los humanos y no solo ellos distintas razas legendarias existen en este lugar y donde [Gaia] no tiene autoridad en sus proyecciones aparte de eso los noble phantasm no existen en este lugar y se podría decir que las armas en su 'mundo' antes eran mera copias ahora aquí actuarían como las originales y el es como una armería andante de ese calibre.

¡EL POTENCIAL ES DEMASIADO GRANDE!

a parte [Alaya] tampoco tiene autoridad quien pensaría que una diosa tan agradable como alexia seria mas fuerte que la Jefa de la fuerza contraria.

emiya sintió dos firmas muy conocida y se congelo.

por la raiz como era tan descuidado, el se giro en dirección de las dos presencias divinas, y luego suspiro con pesadez y dijo

emiya: salgan de una vez

el vio que las dos mujeres se iban acercando, una tenia cara de preocupación dirigida a el, mientras la otras pues- solo decir que le trajo un escalofrió es todo lo que voy a contar.

(es una cosa muy curiosa verdad xD ya saben en el mundo de fate los dioses son fuertes eso es verdad, pero ellos son creados a través de las creencias es decir si los humanos dejaran de creer en dicho dios o diosa ellos se volverán mas débiles hasta desvanecerse en cambio en el mundo de DxD ellos nacen de la energía del universo mas no de la creencia, por lo que siempre se mantendrán fuertes y de paso recibirán mas poder con la creencias que los humanos le brindan. Con respecto a las armas, en el mundo DxD las armas en mi punto de vista son muy débiles. un ejemplo muy claro es en el caso de la excaliburn un arma tan poderosa fue destruida y dividida en 7 fragmentos eso es algo insultante para la excaliburn de fate que fue creada por el mundo y los deseos cristalizados de la humanidad y por ultimo esta Durandal vamos quiero decir he visto dxd varias veces y nunca vi que xenovia lanzara los 3 milagros y pues bueno continuemos).

emiya suspiro pensando que era hora de disculparse.

emiya: siento haber explotado de esa manera, shirou se inclino como todo un japones.

alexia se sorprendió un poco y luego sonrió suavemente y respondió.

alexia: no te preocupes por eso aunque debo decir que estoy sorprendida por eso fufufu

ella se rió un poco para aliviar la tensión, ella dejo de reírse y dijo

alexia: aunque te estas disculpando con la persona equivocada

emiya coloco una cara confusa hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que ella insinuó y luego suspiro suavemente para aliviar el dolor de cabeza, ahora que se daba cuenta estaba suspirando mucho últimamente.

emiya: je tienes razón supongo que debería hacerlo tal vez pueda cocinar para que ella me perdone

como siempre emiya sale de un problema para meterse en otro, supongo que la suerte evolucionada que en vez de aumentar como lo hizo con sus otras armas, el rango de suerte disminuyo tanto que prácticamente el rank E seria tener mucha suerte en comparación a la de ahora.

eso atrajo la atención de las dos y trihexa fue la que hablo.

mika: fufu eres una caja de sorpresa verdad shirou-kun, ella al ver los recuerdos ella misma adopto la manera dirigirse a las personas mas cercanas con un honorifico.

emiya: entonces me enseñas donde esta la cocina

alexia: fufu sera un placer

emiya se encontraba en la cocina sin su armadura solo llevaba algo simple una camisa manga larga y unos pantalones azul marino y zapatos marinos junto un delantal rojo, originalmente le molestaría recordar mucho sobre su pasado pero al fusionarse con sus seres alternos heredando todo de ellos incluida su maldición de cuando era muramasa sengo y otras que fueron eliminadas gracias a [avalon] eso fue algo extraño ya que todas las maldiciones que portaba un 'shirou emiya' que se baño en el lodo del grial para salvar a sus seres queridos fueron purificadas por la vaina menos su maldición de forjar espadas con sed sangre es algo muy raro quizas se deba su suerte rango -ZZZ

¿¡ESPERA DE DONDE SALIO ESE RANGO!?

emiya se asusto y un enorme escalofrió le recorrió por la espina dorsal, pero... ese pensamiento no era posible ¿verdad?

las mujeres notaron el estremecimiento de emiya y un signo de interrogación se podría ver flotando alrededor de alexia y mika

de repente la puerta se abrió revelando a mizuki quien quería disculparse con emiya pero no lo habia encontrado y se dirigió hacia el origen del aumento de energía mágica solo para no encontrar a nadie entonces busco la firma de su hermana y dirigió hasta allí, solo para encontrarse una escena extraña, es decir shirou emiya cocinando mientras su hermana y la paloma lujuriosa como ella le dice estaban sentadas en la silla y al frente había una enorme mesa.

por cierto emiya al ver la cocina se había sorprendido hasta el tope sin embargo supo controlarse y una emoción de cocinar lo lleno por completo cosa que no sentía durante mucho tiempo.

el decidió hacer una comida especial ya que quería disculparse por hacer esa escena no solo para mizuki también para mika y alexia la dueña de este maravilloso lugar.

minutos después un olor mas allá de lo divino se extendió en el lugar donde se encontraba las mujeres.

pov (alexia,mika,mizuki)

ellas charlaban o mas bien lanzándose insultos como siempre lo hacen cuando se detuvieron cuando un olor divino llego a ellas, las mujeres quedaron en trance por el olor a comida divina que a pesar de todavía no haberla probado sus estómagos rugen exigiéndoles que probaran esa comida con un olor primordial.

alexia: ¿como es posible que una comida tenga un olor tan divino como ese?, ella practicamente estaba babeando sobre la mesa.

mizuki quien vio esto respondió con una voz demostrando que estaba disgustada por las babas de la diosa de la [luz].

mizuki: mujer asquerosa quien pensaría que la creadora de todo se redujera a este estado, aunque tienes razón este tipo que dice ser humano y desprende un olor a humano sea una farsa simplemente no es posible que la humanidad produjera a alguien como el.

mika: definitivamente una caja de sorpresa fufufufu

de repente la puerta sonó indicando que alguien viene solo para revelar a emiya con una vestimenta diferente y un delantal rojo con un carrito lleno de comida.

mika: fufu ese traje se te muy bien de echo tengo ganas de convertirte en mi mayordomo personal

emiya: je mayordomo personal eh? entonces como puedo complacer a mi ama, en un tono divertido ocultando su sarcasmo habitual que gracias a la raiz lo oculto bien.

mika sonrió y se puede ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y dijo

mika: fufufu hay muchas maneras de como me puedes complacer que dices esta noche fufu , emiya iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por una alexia muy sonrojada y celosa

alexia: ¡YA BASTA! y tu shirou sirve la comida rápido que tengo hambre, como se esperaba de una diosa que le gustaba exigir cosas para su propio capricho

un recuerdo muy lejano donde una mujer castaña que cuando se enojaba era como ver un tigre y exigía comidas llego a a el como un maremoto con la intención de burlarse de el por su desgracia

y agradeció otra vez a la raiz por que logro ocultar la tristeza por ese recuerdo.

emiya coloco los platos con comida sobre la mesa y dijo

emiya: provecho

las mujeres agarraron los cubiertos y cuando las tres diosas introdujeron las cucharillas en su boca se congelaron cada una con una expresión como si fuesen alcanzado la verdadera iluminación que los llevara a una felicidad constante donde solo existe risas y sonrisas un lugar donde no hay lagrimas solo esperanza y cariño.

antes de que se dieran cuenta no había comida en las mesa, solo huesos y los platos.

emiya pues quedo en shock el empezó a sentirse mareado hasta que no aguanto mas y se desmayo.

Muchas gracias por su atención.


	7. capitulo 6

en una habitación enorme con un aspecto antiguo, hay muebles de primera clase echo del material mas fino y extraño que no ha sido descubierto todavía por la humanidad y en ella habia una enorme cama tamaño king estaba un hombre de cabello largo plateado con la piel oscura, el hombre no estaba dormido si no que estaba inconsciente debido a lo ocurrido anteriormente que involucra a 3 diosas primordiales.

pov: (emiya)

me encontraba de nuevo en mi mármol de realidad observando el paisaje triste y desgarrador y el solo exhalo el aire de este lugar que era un olor a hierro y sangre.

Camine hacia la colina que representa a cada shirou emiya existente. este lugar es el destino de esa existencia que solo se ve a si mismo como una espada.

de repente emiya vio a una katana japonesa y sus ojos se ensancharon de shock.

una empuñadura de color negro azabache y de su hoja brotaban las llamas intensas, la espada era larga aunque un poco mas pequeña que Monohozhi Zao, esta arma tan peligrosa pero no se siente malicia en ellos a pesar de emanar una enorme cantidad de energía, todas las espadas a pesar de ser un arma tiene muchas emociones, como por ejemplo una espada maldita siente odio, una espada santa siente el valor de erradicar lo impuro, una espada divina siente la necesidad de superar a otras espadas y así sucesivamente.

esta espada fue la culminación de la obra de trabajos de sengo muramasa un yo alterno, quien dedico su vida en la forja de espadas que por desgracia todas ellas nacieron con sed de sangre. Al principio muramasa estaba asqueado por el resultados de sus armas malditas el como ingenuo que era entrego sus katanas a sus portadores pensando que esos hombres y mujeres afortunados traerían paz al pais o cualquier otro lugar con sus forjas, pero el resultado de eso no fue como esperaba, las espadas en sus sed de sangre influyeron en sus usuarios haciendo que asesinara a mas personas de las que debería proteger al final el portador o mas bien los portadores murieron como si su alma fuese arrancada de sus cuerpos.

Desde entonces los rumores empezaron a emerger al final muramasa fue conocido en su pais como el herrero maldito.

Muramasa quien se entero de eso recibió un golpe muy fuerte, el solo era un herrero distorsionado que solo pensaba forjar espadas y ayudar a los demás sin recibir nada en cambio.

el hombre herrero durante muchos años repartió sus espadas a dignos portadores que llegaron con una fuerte determinación que en ese tiempo llegaron a convencer a sengo y como un idiota les confió sus armas malditas.

Solo para que la historia se repita una, una y otra vez y otra y OTRA VEZ al final ese hombre se culpo por esas tragedias acumulando mucho karma y dolor.

hasta que en una noche se acordó de la diosa que lo maldijo cuando exigió que forjara una espada que cortara el destino, y se dio cuenta que para hacerlo necesitaba entender el verdadero corazón de una espada y para hacerlo necesitaba caminar el camino de una.

con nuevas esperanza el hombre viajo por el mundo entrenando el arte de la espada y aparte de eso buscar las espadas malditas que fueron robadas del cuerpo de sus antiguos portadores y recolectarlas e incluso si significaba matar a ese ladrón y así evitar mas victimas.

Sengo muramasa entreno miles de artes diferentes solo para forjar una cuchilla de acero que no corta carne, huesos ni vida. Esta espada que el busca crear es muy diferentes a las otras, es la culminación de su trabajo como herrero, un trabajo para eliminar el resentimiento, los lazos, el destino y el destino. Es decir liberarse del karma. El sabe que crear una cuchilla así solo esta destinada a los dioses pero si uno intenta romper esas reglas tal vez lo consiga después de todo la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.

al pasar de los años, el karma de muramasa alcanzo el pináculo. Este hombre que estaba a punto de rendirse ya que ahora es un hombre mayor de 60 años con un karma que hace que se vea mayor, sengo decidió forjar una ultima vez. Al dia siguiente el hombre se encontraba en su taller de herreria de nuevo, mientras estaba forjando las espadas trantando de encontrar la manera de forjar su obra final, las cuchillas que fueron un fracaso fueron esparcidas por todo el suelo en el taller de'el forjador de espadas'

la enorme pila de acero contaminado solo estaba aumentando cada vez mas de tamaño hasta que alcanzo miles de hojas rotas. En el ultimo intento muramasa estaba al borde de la locura cuando de repente las armas brillaron y empezaron a sentirse atraídas por el metal en la mano de sengo y empezaron a fundirse, sengo estaba sin habla mientras miraba la escena, muramasa no vacilo y alcanzo el metal fundido y empezó a trabajar derramo cada gota de sangre, lagrimas y sudor en su trabajo y lo logro una espada que no corta carne, huesos ni vida si no una que corta el resentimiento, los lazos, el destino y el destino y su nombre es-

EMIYA: Tsumugari Muramasa un noble phantasm de rank EX una espada Anti-Fortaleza , Anti-Demoniaca y por ultimo Anti-divinidad, emiya nunca se imagino ver un arma así ni mucho menos en su 'mundo', Lo malo es que una vez que lo use el precio es igual a la muerte.

después de todo esta arma entro en el camino de los dioses mientras el solo un humano.

EMIYA: la usare cuando no me queden cartas para jugar en la batalla

sintió que su cuerpo estaba exigiendo que despertara y así lo hizo

el ex counter guardián abrió los ojos y se fue a levantar cuando sintió un peso en su pecho,

no no puede estar sucediendo este tipo de sensación es- EMIYA pensó de manera frenetica ya que durante sus viajes conoció a muchas mujeres que querían dormir con el y con los recuerdos de los otros 'shirous emiyas' tampoco ayuda

?: mmmm n-no te muevas tanto, una voz terriblemente familiar resonó en los oídos de el héroe de hierro forjado

no no puede ser por que ella esta- je sabes que no importa se lo que viene después pensó emiya con sarcasmo aunque un pequeño rubor se estaba formando en sus mejillas después de todo no todos los días tienes a una diosa durmiendo contigo.

emiya: despierta señorita dormilona, la voz burlesca para ocultar la verguenza despertó a la diosa quien era alexia

por que no están mika y mizuki en la cama con alexia y emiya pues-

digamos que después de shirou se desmayo, alexia había salido del trance rápidamente mientras que las otras dos estaban en otro mundo y luego alexia aprovecho esa oportunidad para llevar a shirou a su habitación y bueno esa fue mas o menos la historia.

alexia se despertó enojada por que la despertaron de su sueño sagrado, cuando ella vio unos ojos plateados observándole con una mirada burlesca esa mirada enojada cambio a una llena de verguenza y luego dijo

alexia: n-no es lo que piensas, pero emiya con su experiencia con mujeres pervertidas y de sus otros yo le dirigió una mirada que decía 'no te creo'.

de repente la puerta se abrió revelando a dos diosas cabreadas mirando a la otra diosa de cabello dorado con una furia infinita.

oh chico esto no se ve bien debo salir rápidamente de aqui, antes de quede en el fuego cruzado pensó EMIYA aunque en el exterior estaba mirando inexpresivamente la escena por el interior estaba en un estado horrorizado a sobrevivido a esta situación cuando rin, saber y su hermana iliya peleaban lanzándose ataques magicos que desafortunadamente terminaban con el siendo el blanco y eso había dolido como el infierno pero ahora son 3 diosas primordiales si el termina siendo el blanco como en esas ocasiones ni [avalon] lo podrá curar.

mizuki: sabia que eras una paloma lujuriosa pero hacer eso en mi presencia es un pecado fufufu, la voz contenía una cantidad de veneno incluso su risa, ocultando los celos ya que después de todo si lograba que shirou la perdone ella lo hará SUYO.

mika: ¿en serio quien es este humano?, la pregunta salio en forma de un susurro que nadie escucho excepto la juubi ya que estaba a lado de ella pero no era tiempo de contestarle ya que tenia asuntos pendientes con la paloma lujuriosa según ella.

alexia: je estas celosa verdad, al escuchar eso mizuki reprimió el sonrojo y aumento el aura amenazante.

mizuki: c-callate paloma, emiya queria terminar con todo esto el solo quería estar en paz es mucho pedir

emiya: puedo irme de aquí, maldita sea como voy a decir eso maldita sea mi suerte podrida pensó (emiya)

alexia lo miro fijamente demostrando que estaba disgustada

alexia: te acostaste conmigo una diosa y luego te atreves a escapar asume tu responsabilidad, ella grito con la cara sonrojada por decir eso

emiya: ¿ha? la que acostó conmigo fuiste tu, no yo ademas no hemos echo nada para asumir la responsabilidad, emiya se defendió. emiya puede ser un hombre que ha enamorado a muchas mujeres aunque por supuesto nunca se dio cuenta de eso, incluso no murió virgen por dios en su maldita primera vez hizo un trió con dos chicas con una belleza que supera a las modelos por mucho.

la mirada que le dio alexia fue de traición honestamente ella se sintió herida por sus palabras insensible como si fuese una espada.

emiya volteo la mirada y luego suspiro ya que ver esa mirada no sabia por que pero le hacia doler su corazón, se supone que era una espada.

emiya: esta bien, esta bien deja de mirarme con esa cara, emiya suspiro derrotado sin saber que se metió un problema grave, ya sabes lo típico de su mala suerte.

alexia le devolvió una mirada deslumbrante lo contrario de la cara que le mostró antes para luego dirigirle una mirada victoriosa a mizuki quien estaba apretando los dientes

mika: tonto humano que no entiende el corazón de una mujer, a decir verdad ella estaba un poco celosa pero claro ella no lo admitirá.

emiya: entonces ya han pasado 3 días desde que nos conocimos les conté un poco de mi pasado y todo eso ahora me puedo ir al mundo normal, lo dijo con una voz monótona.

las 3 mujeres se quedaron calladas ante eso y se enfocaron a el como si no quisieran dejarlo ir.

emiya se puso nervioso por esa mirada y se quedo pensando ¿en que hizo para que lo miren de esa manera?.

mika: ¿una vez que llegues al mundo normal que vas hacer?

emiya se quedo pensando en esa pregunta, este mundo en el que llego todavía es muy desconocido para el para rematar esta en la era donde el rey arturo todavía esta vivo quizás en el siglo VI o IX y el alguien nacido de la época moderna aunque afortunadamente durante su época de counter guardián viajo muchas veces al pasado para arreglar o mas bien limpiar el desastre. Pero ahora no solo esta en el pasado si no que también esta en otro mundo desconocido donde la era de los dioses persiste.

las mujeres vieron que emiya no respondió y se quedo viendo a la nada con una mirada inexpresiva sin mostrar ninguna emoción es triste verlos sin emociones todo el tiempo, en verdad esta tan roto mas allá del retorno, quizás ellas puedan-

(nota: soy cruel kukuku)

emiya: en realidad no lo se, yo vengo de una época moderna... Es cierto que he viajado al pasado muchas veces durante mi época como guardián pero ahora que soy libre al fin, y ahora puedo viajar libremente y conocer este nuevo mundo. cuando el hombre de hierro forjado comenzó a hablar fue de manera sin emociones pero cuando menciono que ahora era libre su voz dio 180° cambiando por completo a una voz llena de alegría y paz cosa que sonrojo a las 3 diosas por la sonrisa que había mostrado, aunque claro esa sonrisa se borro al instante cosa que decepciono por completo a las mujeres, ellas maldijeron a todas esas personas que traicionaron aun hombre tan amable de la peor manera posible convirtiéndolo en una maquina que es incapaz de expresarse como un humano normal, aunque emiya nunca fue normal desde que las llamas lo 'mataron' cuando era niño.

alexia quería acompañarlo pero su deber como diosa, creadora de todos los ángeles y lider de su panteón debe estar constantemente supervisando al mundo para que el balance mundial no se auto-destruya si alguna vez odiase su posición como madre del mundo seria en este momento. pero una cosa es segura si las mayoría de dioses y diosas de diferentes panteones han llegado tener a un cónyuge o en ocasiones mas de uno, ella siendo una mujer primero antes que una diosa debe conocer a su cónyuge desafortunada-mente nunca conoció a un buen hombre o mejor dicho nunca tuvo ese tipos de interés romántico por muchas razones, mas que todo es que los dioses masculinos siempre la miran como si fuese un juguete sexual que necesitan reclamar aunque cuando ella levanta un poco de su poder hace que se vallan asustados evitando que ella los mate siendo una diosa primordial la mas fuerte para ser exacto estando a la par con trihexa y la juubi dos diosas que podrían destruir a todos los panteones en un respiro.

aunque tratar con los otros dioses primordiales seria un poco molesto pero tiene la suficiente confianza para enfrentarlos y ganar.

a donde estaba, a si sobre cónyuge y eso.

pero todo cambio cuando conoció al primer ser humano que imita a una espada en todos los sentidos menos en apariencia, un corazón de cristal que solo se siente feliz cuando ayuda a un desconocido, un hombre tan roto que ha sido parte de un ciclo lleno de dolor y traición. Quizás era un deseo de ayudarlo o protegerlo o quizás a surgido un enamoramiento profundo, pero eso era imposible solo se han conocido por poco tiempo a pesar de que ella ya conoce su pasado, su sueño de convertirse en un héroe, sus acciones para lograrlo pero al final solo termino condenado por esas mismas personas que el salvo.

ella necesita pensar en eso detenidamente entonces quizás lo vuelva su hombre con solo pensarlo hace que su cara se vuelva roja hasta el punto de salir vapor por sus orejas. Por suerte nadie la noto.

para mika y mizuki es un asunto diferente quiero decir ellas le importa una mierda lo que pase con el mundo y su balance. es la primera vez que ella sienten otro tipo de emociones que no sea el aburrimiento o solo divertirse disfrutando el sufrimiento de esos dioses y humanos que están debajo de la cadena alimenticia.

resulta un poco irónico que un humano a las que ellas consideran como los mas débiles e inútiles, le haga sentir otros tipos de emociones que ellas pensaban que no existía. ellas definitivamente lo iban acompañar quiera o no.

el silencio en la habitación fue grande no se escuchaba ni siquiera un grillo hasta que emiya rompió el silencio

emiya: estar con ustedes fue genial quiero decir no todos los días conoces a 3 diosas primordiales no menos siendo agradables y ademas de ser chicas maravillosas haciéndome recordar que constantemente que no soy una maquina sin emociones y todo eso realmente se los agradezco quizás en un futuro nos volvemos a ver pero considerando mi terrible suerte presiento que sera en poco tiempo.

Como siempre emiya lo dice con su tono característico y con su habilidad oculta de protagonista de eroge rank EX++ hizo que las 3 diosas votaran humo por sus orejas avergonzadas y con su corazones latiendo salvaje-mente. la razón detrás de eso se en parte de su cumplido honesto hacia ellas y su sonrisa marca emiya (imaginen la misma sonrisa que le mostró a rin cuando estaba desapareciendo en esa colina diciéndole a ella que se esforzara en su camino).

(mensaje motivador del autor: no se ustedes pero yo siempre he tenido la creencia de que las personas que tienen una vida injustas. Son las personas que reflejan la sonrisas mas puras y hermosas y honestas que una persona que ha vivido en la ignorancia, ojo si piensan que soy gay por tener ese tipo de pensamientos están terriblemente equivocados).

emiya salio de la habitación dirigiéndose a un destino diferente y una oportunidad única de hacer las cosas bien por lo tanto un nuevo viaje y lleno de cosas peligrosas y mujeres yanderes que mataran a cualquiera que dañe el corazón de cristal de un hombre que ha estado en el ciclo infernal por tantos años que perdió la cuenta si pasaron siglos o millones.

o eso hubiese pasado si las voces de tres mujeres no lo hubiesen detenido.

pov (mika,mizuki,alexia)

han visto la sonrisa de shirou pocas veces pero esta fue la primera vez que lo han visto sonreir de esa manera no de echo lo han visto sonreír varias veces pero ese fue en los recuerdos pero verlo en persona fue maravilloso decir que esa sonrisa capturo los corazones de las diosas seria una mentira y un deseo de proteger esa expresión resonó fuertemente en sus corazones.

alexia suspiro como una colegiala enamorada pero luego volvió a un rostro serio y dijo

alexia: por culpa de mi posición no puedo acompañarlo en su viaje pero ustedes vagas que no tienen responsabilidades de nada y los envidio por eso tch quien creería que una diosa perfecta como yo sentiría ese pecado llamado invidia pero debo decir que siente mal tener este tipo pecado me hace querer enfrentarme a ustedes.

la voz llena de celos resonó en la habitación, alexia se tomo un tiempo para pensar y soltó lo que había pensado.

alexia: pero quizás deba hacer una tregua con ustedes con la condición de- que vallan con el y lo protejan por mi y no dejen que una mujer que se acerque a el con la intención de dañar-lo mas de lo que esta si no lo hacen yo-

en los ojos de mika había corazones hasta que desaparecieron por completo y dijo

mika: je quien pensaría que una diosa mencionada en la biblia como un ser perfecto que no tiene pecado, en realidad demuestre invidia uno de los peores pecados que existe.

alexia le dirigió una mirada molesta con ganas de replicarle pero mika la interrumpió

mika: con respecto a la tregua la acepto y no te preocupes yo mismo que encargare de eso no dejare que una otra zorra a parte de ti se acerque a nuestro humano cierto hermana, ella quedo en shock por la expresión de su hermana ya que siempre estaba seria.

alexia se enojo por que la llamaron zorra e iba golpearla por su ofensa, pero se detuvo al ver eso

mizuki quien estaba sonrojada mientras sus colas se sacudían de manera salvaje, y con un enorme rubor. ella reacciono al fin

mizuki: ¿eh? que por que me miran con esa cara, la diosa de diez colas estaba muy avergonzada ¿justamente que era ese humano? para poner no solo a ella, su hermana jurada y su rival alexia mostraban ese tipo de expresión anteriormente.

mika: ¿que piensas de la tregua?, pregunta la diosa dragón del 666

mizuki: ¿tregua? , la diosa de diez colas respondió con otra pregunta

las dos suspiraron por culpa de ese humano por ponerlas en estas situaciones

minutos después de la explicación.

mizuki: ya veo bueno si mi hermana acepto esta tregua yo igual pero no dejare que lo acaparen para ustedes solas.

mika: honestamente ese humano no es para nada normal mira que tener 3 diosas primordiales enamoradas si las demás razas se enteran se desatara el infierno en la tierra fufufufu pero a quien le importa los que piensen soy un dragón pero primero a la final sigo siendo una mujer

mizuki: quiero estar hay observando a esos seres inferiores cuando se enteren de esto kukukuku

de repente a alexia se dio cuenta de que emiya no puede salir de aquí debido a que no puede salir del reino del cielo sin autorización de su gobernante en este caso ella.

las otras dos le dirigieron una mirada de confusión.

alexia explico la situación y la miraron como si fuese una estúpida por olvidar ese detalle.

ellas se dirigieron directamente donde esta emiya actualmente.

y bueno a si es como llegaron a la situación actual.

pov EMIYA

emiya: ¿que ocurre por que están aquí?, emiya les pregunto con una mirada sin emociones.

a las mujeres les dolió el corazón por la expresión sin emociones de su interés amoroso. ellas querían que sonriera mas y mostrara su sonrisa hermosa dedicadas hacia ellas solamente hacia ELLAS.

alexia: hay algo que se me olvido decirte, respondió alexia con una sonrisa nerviosa

emiya: ¿decirme que?, volvió a preguntar emiya

alexia: para salir de mi reino puedes entrar fácilmente dependiendo del nivel de vigilancia, pero una vez que entras es imposible salir hasta que yo diga que salgas

emiya se sorprendió por su tono debido a que sonó como una verdadera gobernante tanto que le recordó a su rey o reina arturia.

alexia: pero no te preocupes como soy una diosa misericordiosa te dejare salir de este lugar es mas puedes visitarme cuando quieras para 'divertirnos' un poco , lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro pero muy lujuriosa

un escalofrió le recorrió en la espina dorsal y su cuerpo le exigía que se fuera o si no terminaría mas arrugado que una uva seca.

las diosas que representan la [destrucción] le lanzaron una mirada furiosa a alexia

alexia: y por ultimo que debo decirte es que estas dos zorras te acompañaran para vígilarte y controlar tus metódos de seducción y a si evitar a que otras zorras vallan detrás de ti.

un aura ominosa estallo en el enorme pasillo que estaban actualmente.

emiya retrocedió dos pasos y solo pudo decir

maldita sea mi suerte rank -ZZZ, sip emiya por fin admitió que su suerte se volvió mas podrida que antes, ahora extraña mucho su antigua suerte rank E

emiya: y a zelretch también.

Listo otro capitulo mas. y muchas gracias por su atención.


	8. Chapter 7

EMIYA al fin logro salir del [cielo] nunca en su podrida vida pensó que alguien como el entraría a un lugar sagrado donde las buenas personas van a allí cuando mueren, y el definitivamente no es alguien bueno.

alexia uso un simple circulo de teletransportación enviando a emiya y al dúo de diosas al mundo terrenal. El trio apareció dentro de un enorme bosque con abundantes arboles llenos de vitalidad, cosa que sorprendió a emiya ya que en su mundo mientras él estaba vivo los arboles no tenían tanta vida por culpa de las guerras que contaminaron muchas cosas e incluso hubo muchos tipos de animales que se extinguieron, ahora entiende por qué [gaia] odia a los humanos.

Emiya miro su entorno para luego inhalar profundamente y luego exhalar, el oxígeno en el ambiente era puro sin ninguna contaminación había pasado mucho tiempo que no sentía un aire tan puro quizás el viejo muramasa lo influyo también en su pasatiempo de observar buenos paisajes aparte de mirar las aves y forjar espadas.

Las mujeres observaron las acciones del único hombre con confusión preguntándose qué está haciendo.

Emiya: entonces, aun no entiendo por qué decidieron seguirme

Mika: deberías alegrarte que dos hermosas mujeres como nosotras hayan decidido acompañarte muchos matarían por esta oportunidad, mizuki asintió a las palabras de su hermana.

emiya suspiro con resignación sabiendo que detener a estas dos mujeres es imposible.

emiya: bien, bien hagan lo quieran este viejo les pide que se comporten como buenas señoritas durante este viaje, la personalidad de sengo salió en todo su esplendor.

Era obvio que las mujeres notaron el cambio de actitud del hombre delante de ellas ya que la voz sonó como si fuese de un viejo cansado.

Pero luego ignoraron eso y siguieron caminando con el hombre adentrándose más en el bosque,

Ellos caminaron por mucho tiempo tanto que es increíble que todavía sigan el ritmo en el que van sin mostrar cansancio, pero de nuevo ellos no son normales.

de repente emiya la nariz del magus killer II se arrugo un poco y de una vez un ceño fruncido adorno la cara del hombre de cabello plateado y luego se giró viendo al dúo de diosas que también tienen el sentido del olfato a un nivel mayor al de emiya, ya que son una diosa draconica mientras la otra representa a un lobo de diez colas mientras que emiya es solo un humano.

El olor que emiya capto era muy familiar para él y eso era-

**Sangre.**

Emiya levanto la mirada hacia las otras diosas dándose cuenta que ellas también habían olido eso, aunque se les podía ver más tranquilas que él, eso se debe a que ellas no les importa las vidas de los demás ya que nunca interactuaron con nadie desde la creación del mundo.

El ex contador guardián salto hacia un árbol enorme para luego aterrizar perfectamente en una rama muy resistente. Sin perder el tiempo canalizo un poco de prana en sus ojos activando su hechizo de reforzamiento.

Emiya amplio su vista viendo a todos lados hasta que vio a un pueblo que estaba siendo masacrado, el se enfoco mas y vio a un ser humanoide con alas negras.

Sin vacilar emiya trazo un arco enorme de color negro y luego proyecto una 'flecha'

Pov: (mika,mizuki)

Vimos que emiya salto hacia un árbol y luego vimos que shirou materializo su arco, no hace falta ser un genio para lo que va hacer su futura pareja.

Mizuki: hermana parece que shirou hara de las suyas

Mika: esto se pondrá interesante

Las dos mujeres estaban sonriendo viendo a emiya colocando su 'flecha' en su arco

La distancia entre el pueblo y de donde se encontraban ellos era enorme, pero vieron que a emiya no le ignoro eso y se dispuso a disparar.

Ellas ampliaron su vista enfocándose en el pueblo viendo la masacre de ese lugar, vieron al asesino quien era un ángel caído.

Mika: hmps típico de esos pajarracos caídos

Mizuki: je me pregunto si la líder de los caídos fue la que ordeno esta masacre, pero parece que ese no es el caso, quizás están pasando por alto las ordenes de ella.

Con sus ojos vio la verdadera naturaleza del caído y fue fácil para ella adivinar la situación, ella se enfocó en el humano del arco.

Mika asintió de acuerdo por lo dicho de su hermana y al igual que ella dirigió su mirada al humano de cabello plateado.

Vieron que emiya disparo la 'flecha' retorcida viajando a una enorme velocidad dirigiéndose a su pobre victima

Pov (ángel caído).

Varios de sus hermanos caídos quedaron insatisfechos por el resultado de la guerra por culpa de ese entrometido humano que asesino a muchos demonios y de su especie, eso lo puso muy furioso por que la guerra debería a ver sido más sangrienta y con mucha destrucción, pero ¡NOO!,

Ese humano entrometido arruino todo o más bien ¿cómo era posible que un asqueroso humano ejerza ese tipo de poder quizás fue ese arco que le dio el poder suficiente para hacer tal hazaña?, je quizás si lo vuelva a ver me asegurare de asesinarlo y robarle esa arma con eso seré más poderoso y ascender en las filas, si eso suena a un buen plan.

Los pensamientos arrogantes y hambrientos de poder enloquecieron al hombre.

Cuando la guerra termino de manera forzada, los ángeles caídos que quedaron insatisfechos por los resultados formaron un grupo terrorista para ganar más poder y ascender en la cadena de los más fuertes y traer caos y colocar de rodillas a todo aquel que se les oponga.

Dicho grupo empezaron a destruir distintos pueblos y ahora este era uno de ellos.

Al frente del hombre caído había una pareja con sus hijos quienes estaban horrorizados por los acontecimientos en su hogar.

Datenshi: antes de matarte me divertiré un rato con tu mujer te parece bien kukukuku

Aldeano: n-no por favor no le hagas nada a mi esposa ni a mis hijos se le ruego, el aldeano estaba horrorizado quizás él hubiese hecho algo si fuera un bandido, pero desafortunadamente no era un bandido si no un ángel caído.

Datenshi: ¡CALLATE NO HE DICHO QUE HABLES!

El aldeano se retorció de miedo por el grito del monstruo delante de el

Hija del aldeano: mami, papi t-tengo mucho miedo, la niña tenía unos 6 años de edad

Esposa del aldeano: hare lo que quieras, pero no mates a mi hija ni a mi esposo déjalos en paz, la mujer aparenta tener unos 40 años de edad ella estaba dispuesta a dar su cuerpo para evitar que su familia sufriera más daños, honestamente era una mujer admirable dar su vida por alguien que ama.

Datenshi: jejeje eso me gusta tu esposa es más razonable tal vez deberías aprender de ella, pero ya es muy tarde para eso. El hombre adopto una expresión pervertida.

El ángel de alas oscuras hizo aparecer una lanza de luz en sus manos

Datenshi: pero hay algo que debes saber, a mí nadie me da órdenes a aparte de mi líder ahora muere.

El hombre dirigió su lanza a la familia de la mujer ella grito de horror viendo a su familia siendo asesinada, o eso iba a pasar si no fuera por qué una espada retorcida se empalo en la frente del ángel caído.

La familia se quedó congelada en su lugar sin poder hacer nada solo viendo al cadáver del ángel caído preguntándose que acaba de pasar.

Pov (mika y mizuki)

Vieron que la 'flecha' que disparo shirou aterrizo con éxito en la frente del asqueroso pajarraco terminando con su miserable vida.

Las sonrisas de las diosas se volvieron más deslumbrantes y estaban impresionadas por el talento natural en el arco de su interés amoroso.

Emiya: los demás ángeles caídos siguen en el área debemos apresurarnos hacia allí, vieron que el hombre salto del árbol para luego salir a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo que estaba en peligro.

Ellas lo persiguieron y en segundos después ellas estaban al lado del magus.

Pov:(EMIYA)

Una vez que llegue al pueblo que estaba siendo masacrado, yo me acerque a la familia que había salvado mientras observaba a los alrededores.

Había cuerpos esparcidos por todo el lugar eso era lo que su vista captaba.

Tch Parece que otra vez llego tarde pensó emiya con frustración

El magus se detuvo y hablo.

Emiya: si salen de su escondite harían mi trabajo mucho más fácil no lo creen, la voz sarcástica resonó en todo el lugar.

Al decir eso 8 ángeles caídos aparecieron uno tras otro.

6 hombres y 2 mujeres cada uno de ellos cargaba un manto negro con capucha sobre sus cuerpos para ocultar su rostro y evitar ser descubiertos por su antiguo líder azaziely.

Hombre 1: así que nos volvemos a encontrar humano

Emiya: ¿Quién eres?, al decir eso emiya preparo los planos de sus armas favoritas en su mente como una medida de precaución.

Hombre 1: tal vez no me recuerdes, pero yo estuve ahí durante la guerra arquero de rojo.

Emiya: ¿arquero de rojo?, no sabía que era tan famoso por seres como ustedes, en vez de mostrar alegría por ser reconocido por seres que son superiores a los humanos, en su tono no se demostró ningún tipo de alegría solo su voz sarcástica habitual.

Los presentes no detectaron ningún rastro de arrogancia y en el tono que lo dijo hizo que se irritaran más de lo que ya estaban y no sabían por que

Por otro lado, Emiya sintió nostalgia con ese apodo, pero aparto esos pensamientos y se enfocó en la situación.

Hombre 2: ya basta maldito humano muere como la plaga que eres, al decir eso el hombre encapuchado creo una lanza de luz lanzándosela a emiya a una velocidad enorme, pero emiya vio eso y le dio el tiempo suficiente para rastrear sus armas favoritas.

Kansho y Bakuya aparecieron en las manos de su portador y en un tajo desvió la lanza de luz a un lado.

El hombre 2 estaba furioso ya que un humano arrogante le estaba dando pelea, ni vacilación, el maldijo y creo miles de círculos mágicos y en dichos círculos aparecieron miles de lanzas de luz, todas apuntaron hacia su objetivo con intensión de convertirlo en un queso suizo.

emiya sintió que su cuerpo le gritaba que se quitara, pero obviamente no lo hizo ya que la pequeña familia estaba detrás del entonces visualizo los planos de las espadas de su realidad de mármol.

Las mujeres decidieron no ayudarlo ya que esa es su batalla y si lo hacen solo traerá más destrucción, eso y querían ver más trucos de su interés amoroso.

Emiya al terminar de visualizar una enorme cantidad de planos en su mente, si fuera el yo de antes sería imposible proyectar esta cantidad de armas debido a que mentalidad no estaba en buen estado y sus circuitos mágicos no ayudaban, pero ahora todo eso termino.

Los presentes sintieron una enorme cantidad de energía mágica que salía del cuerpo de emiya como si fuese electricidad y luego lo escucharon exclamar

Emiya: Trace On: Swords Barrels Full Open

Vieron una enorme cantidad de espadas de todos tipos flotando ignorando las leyes de la gravedad, dichas espadas se dirigieron hacia las lanzas creando multiples sonidos metálicos

Clank*

Clank*

Clank*

Clank*

Clank*

Clank*

Clank*

Clank*

Clank*

Clank*

Clank*

Clank*

Clank*

Clank*

Clank*

Clank*

Las proyecciones que lanzo emiya deberían haberse roto pero eso fue antes ahora estas espadas sin nombres son más fuertes, demostrando un enorme control sobre las espadas estas cayeron sobre los ángeles caídos quienes crearon un enorme escudo llenos de prana, pero detener una lluvia de nobles phantasm sin nombres fue algo que seria imposible detener todas y a la final el grupo de 8 se redujeron a 3.

Los 5 caídos quedaron empalados y fue totalmente una masacre en la forma en que quedaron.

Los otros tres estaban en shock por la cantidad espadas y apretaron los dientes con ira.

Emiya no se mostró cansado usar esas espadas, solo eran nobles phantams de rango E que originalmente eran espadas normales que no se acercaban al nivel de uno, pero en este mundo estas espadas sin nombres no existen por lo tanto reciben ese power ups alcanzando su verdadero potencial.

El líder del grupo caído extendió sus alas y en sus manos aparecieron dos lanzas de luz con un tajo descendente trato de cortar al hombre de cabello blanco, pero emiya con su kansho y bakuya lo repelió y empezaron a luchar por su dominio

Aunque obviamente EMIYA tiene más experiencia y aprovecho que el ángel de alas oscura estaba volando a pocos metros del suelo y reforzó su pierna derecha y con un giro rápido lanzo una patada, el hombre caído no previó la patada y luego sintió un enorme dolor en su pecho y estomago votando sangre y saliva salió disparado por la potencia de la patada reforzada y se estrelló contra un árbol y sin pérdida de tiempo los otros caídos aprovecharon el momento de que el arquero de rojo estaba descuidado y crearon múltiples de lanzas de luz dirigiéndolas al hombre de cabello plateado.

De repente el ojo de la mente (verdadero) de emiya se activó y advirtiéndole al poseedor del peligro inminente, emiya haciéndole caso a su instinto, que lo ha salvado innumerables de veces, giro su cuerpo viendo todas esas lanza de luz que lo amenazan con matarlo y en vez de mostrar miedo, emiya solamente adopto un semblante sin emociones y sabía que sus espadas favoritas no le iban ayudar y luego las hizo desaparecer en motas de luz azul, para luego proyectar su escudo mas fuerte.

Si este era el escudo de Ajax el grande.

Yo soy el hueso de mi espada.

El acero es mi cuerpo y el fuego es mi sangre.

Rho Aias.

Cuando emiya termino de decir su aria, una enorme flor de color purpura de 7 pétalos que cubren los cielos ardientes, salió en todo su esplendor para cubrir a su portador que amenazan la vida de su portador.

Las lanzas de luz impactaron contra el escudo, rho aias no sufrió daño ya que esas lanzas pueden tener un enorme filo a pesar de su apariencia pero tienen poca concentración de prana y eso evita a que esas lanzas no exploten al impactar y por lo tanto fue un alivio para emiya

Una vez que esas lanzas se detuvieron emiya volvió a proyectar sus dos espadas cortas una blanca pura mientras la otra de color azabache con un patrón de tortuga en su hoja eran hermosas en si mismas si esta eran kansho y bakuya,

Emiya lanzo esas dos cuchillas a la nada y los demás se burlaron por su mala puntería

Hombre caído: ¡NO ME SUBESTIMES MALDITO HUMANO! El hombre se lanzo a una velocidad segadora y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su objetivo quien era emiya. Sin embargo el no se movió ni siquiera mostro un indicio de miedo, de repente el hombre caído sintió un enorme dolor en su espalda si esta eran las espadas cortas que su objetivo lanzo anteriormente y ahora estaban en su espalda hiriendo sus alas y como resultado esas armas atravesaron sus pulmones y ocasionando su muerte.

Los otros trataron de escapar, pero emiya hizo desaparecer a sus espadas de confianza y proyecto a dos armas de fuegos eran las versiones de kansho y bakuya en formas de pistolas, eran letales ya que fue usada por su yo alterado conocido como EMIYA alter este hombre estaba más roto que el mismo. Irónicamente eran las misma persona pero con destinos diferentes aunque terminaron llegando al mismo sitio y ese lugar era la 'colina de espadas'.

Emiya apunto con sus armas a sus objetivos y con solamente dos disparos-

Bang*

Bang*

Las balas conectaron con los dos ángeles restantes.

Gack, Gack, gruñeron los de dolor y justo cuando iban a ponerse de pie, pero las cuchillas que estaban dentro de la bala de origen, una bala usada por su padre de uno de sus muchos recuerdos de su alteregos y el proyecto este tipo de balas, cargándola en las pistolas gemelas. Estas balas tenían espadas dentro de ellas una forma de alteración.

Convirtiendo múltiples espadas en formas minúsculas y usada en un arma de fuego, je que técnica más impresionante tienen mis otros yos

Las espadas crecieron desde adentro y hacia afuera en los cuerpos de victimas y terminando esta batalla sin sentido.

Las dos diosas se mostraron intrigadas en la forma en que lucha emiya.

Preciso, calculador, deja muchos huecos esperando que su víctima lance su primer ataque para luego responder con contadores críticos dirigiendo los cortes en partes vitales para causar la muerte rápida e indolora.

Se movía como una maquina sin disfrutar de la batalla siempre mostrando esa expresión mecánica y sus movimientos fueron iguales que su expresión.

Ellas se acercaron hacia emiya quien dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña familia,

La familia de 3 personas estaban horrorizados por todo el caos que se desarrollo enfrente de ellos y la niña pequeña que estaba asustada antes miraba a emiya con ojos brillantes luego lo abrazo

Emiya sintió el abrazo de la niña y sin saberlo expreso una pequeña sonrisa cálida

Esa sonrisa no paso desapercibido de las dos mujeres y sonrieron era otra de las situaciones donde su interés amoroso pero luego fruncieron el ceño,

Ellas que vieron el recuerdo de cuando emiya estaba firmando su contrato con el mundo cuando dijo que 'mientras las personas puedan sonreír yo puedo ser feliz' se dieron cuenta que esta distorsión mental que tiene su amado idiota.

Era mas grave y eso se refleja en la manera que lucha y en su comportamiento y esos ser un suicida que no piensa en sí mismo, si antes emiya estaba solo y nadie estuvo ahí para el para protegerlo y a la final termino siendo una espada rota.

Ahora ellas estaban ahí para él y deben protegerlo cueste lo que **cueste.**

**Y fin otro capítulo completado. espero y le guste**


	9. capitulo 8

En un lugar muy lejano de donde se encuentra emiya y las dos diosas primordiales. Había un hermoso reino digno de un paraíso, en este reino había un castillo lo suficientemente grande para verse desde a gran distancia.

Si el castillo por fuera era una vista impresionante por dentro estaba lleno de todos tipos de lujos, el suelo era de mármol blanco con una enorme alfombra de un hermoso color azul cielo, en las paredes había espadas de estilo europeas cruzadas en forma de X con un escudo en el centro.

Los candelabros de plata relucientes con velones encantados para que alumbren más los pasillos.

Este enorme reino se llama [Camelot] ubicada en Gran Bretaña el reino y hogar del famoso rey Arturo Pendragon.

En la sala del trono que estaba decorada con lo mejor de lo mejor en el centro había un enorme trono con una bandera en el pico.

En ella estaba sentado un hombre de cabello rubio platinado era increíblemente guapo, sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y de vestuario llevaba una hermosa armadura con decoraciones de color azul y amarillo. Y en su cintura estaba la espada que lo simboliza como un rey entre los hombres, si esta espada es la famosa [caliburn]. Esta espada con un estilo europeo estaba bordeada de oro y plata era una hermosa pieza de arte, pero no es solo para decoración esta arma fue creada por la diosa alexia y encantada por las hadas, y era muy peligrosa contiene un poder tan grande como para derribar a un Maou. Siendo una espada santa y todo eso.

Al frente del trono estaba una enorme mesa con sillas alrededor esta era la famosa mesa redonda conformada por los caballeros más poderoso del reino.

De repente un mensajero entro en la sala del trono se notaba muy cansado y con ojeras en sus ojos dando entender que este hombre no ha dormido lo suficiente por estar cumpliendo con su tarea asignada.

Mensejero: m-mi r-rey yo-

El Rey Arturo lo miro calmadamente en su expresión sin emociones y el aflojo la mirada y hablo

Rey Arturo: descansa por un momento y cálmate y luego prosigue con lo que vas a informarme.

El mensajero asintió y durante unos minutos el hombre ya no se veía tan agitado, aunque estaba sudando mucho.

Mensajero: muchas gracias mi rey, durante mi expedición en el campo de batalla de las 3 facciones sucedió algo dos cosas extrañas

Rey Arturo: oh interesante prosigue

El rey Arturo sabia sobre la guerra ya que a pesar de ser un rey él todavía era un soldado de dios y su trabajo era evitar que los demonios y ángeles caídos que huyeron traicionando su especie fuesen eliminados para evitar que esas dos razas le causen daño a los humanos.

El era algo así como un campeón, un campeón era cuando un hombre o una mujer es elegido/a por un dios o diosa.

Este rey fue elegido como un campeón por la diosa de la biblia, originalmente camelot estaba siendo invadido y casi al borde de la destrucción por los sajones. Hasta que nació un niño, hijo del anterior rey Uther y su esposa, una dama de alto rango en la sociedad de gran Bretaña.

El niño en su infancia fue guiado en el camino de un caballero por merlin uno de los magos más fuertes del mundo quien era uno de los pocos que sabían de la profecía de la diosa.

O eso es lo que mucho pensaban si bien es cierto pero habia alguien quien le dio mucha inspiración de volverse más fuerte y convertirse en el mejor caballero que haya existido para proteger a las personas que el atesora y a su reino de toda amenaza y ese era su hermana mayor.

Para Arturo ella era el ejemplo de un gran caballero y rey, emanaba un aura de majestuosidad, no era arrogante, siempre mostraba una gran mirada llena de determinación para realizar sus obras no importa lo pequeño que fuese, su habilidad con la espada siempre era tan refinado y poderoso como un dragón atacando a su presa.

Sus movimientos con los pies era un elegante baile, combinado con su agilidad, rapidez y habilidad con la espada, la convierte fácilmente en la mujer humana más poderosa que haya producido la familia pendragon y eso contando con todos en general y el sería la tercera persona más fuerte en el reino, la segunda persona más fuerte de su familia era su segunda hermana Morgan Le Fay. A diferencia de los dos que eran caballeros, ella era una maga y aterrador en eso con el potencial de superar al mismo merlin.

Lo raro de todo era que Morgan le fay siempre se peleaba con su hermana mayor por cualquier cosa. Muchos llegaron a la conclusión de que eran rivales en algo pero no saben por qué.

Lo que no saben era que la primera hija de uther y la segunda eran de otro mundo parecido a este. Y Morgan leyó los recuerdos de su hermana y se entero de la relación con un hombre muy interesante y ver todo esos recuerdos de su hermana compartiendo con ese hombre con un complejo de héroe pero era un gran hombre y luego vio la última despedida entre un hombre de cabello blanco como la nieve y piel morena y ojos grises como el acero quien resulto el mismo niño de cabello rojo con ojos dorados muy inocente.

Y decir que quedo cautivada sería una exageración, y bueno eso sería más o menos todo lo que sucedió para terminar de esa manera.

Ellas decidieron dejar todo el odio y resentimiento atrás ya que ahora era una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo como buenas hermanas.

Pero cuándo arturia se enteró de lo que hizo su hermana revisando sus recuerdos y por ultimo mostrando interés en el hombre que más ama en el mundo, el dragón codicioso que habita de dentro de ella emergió en todo su esplendor su rivalidad creció tanto como su odio y resentimiento en su vida anterior.

y así fue la historia de esas dos hermanas reencarnadas en este mundo nuevo.

Mientras Arturo estaba recibiendo la información dado por su mensajero el llego a la conclusión de que tenía que investigar más sobre este arquero de rojo que interrumpió en la guerra asesinando a muchos demonios y ángeles caídos y si no fuera porqué la diosa freno a sus creaciones de luz, los ángeles también hubieran perecido.

Esto era en si un problema ya un humano derroto a casi un ejercitó de esas dos razas alteraría el equilibrio de poder.

De repente las puertas de la entrada en la sala del trono fue abierta por una mujer de un largo cabello dorado recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos verdes esmeraldas como los de el, una cara tan hermosa y delicada con una expresión feroz como un dragón listo para la batalla que hace resaltar mas su belleza sobrenatural, un cuerpo envidiable por cualquier mujer y era alta.

Esta era la mujer que muchos estaban esperando a que entrara en escena la mismísima Arturia pendragon.

Pov: arturia

Cuando me despedí de _mi_ _shirou_ al final de la guerra del santo grial, observé la cara de mi amado que tenía una expresión llena de dolor y culpa, no sabía por qué tenía esa cara, gracias a él fui salvada de mi propio infierno en la colina de [camlann].

Tal vez él no se dio cuenta je es muy gracioso y tonto, típico de su shirou.

Pero eso hace que arturia se enamore más de él alguien quiere convertirse en un héroe de la justicia alguien que salva a las personas incluso si tiene que dar la vida por un extraño, eso puede ser hermoso y a la vez muy horrible. Horrible por qué shirou nunca se vio así mismo como alguien importante y daría su vida por un cualquiera sin pensarlo dos veces.

Eso la enfurece por completo, pero por otra parte hace que ella le guste más su forma de ser, y eso es algo extraño y confuso a la vez.

Cuando ella lo vio por segunda vez fue en la singularidades pero ella cada vez que se acercaba, el se alejaba más.

Y eso la ponía muy furiosa y todo esa furia se fue acumulando hasta que sintió otra vez la conexión con su vaina y esa fue la tercera vez que ella lo vio.

Pero todo esa ira y furia se convirtió en un deseo de obsesión y devoción por el.

Y al enterarse de que él se había convertido en uno de los perros de alaya y todo lo que sufrió hasta convertirse en una espada rota. las emociones dentro de ellas se volvieron locas con ganas de matar a la fuerza colectiva de la humanidad se volvió infinita por lastimar _a su_ hombre.

Y luego la oportunidad de venir al mundo donde se encuentra su shirou y el deseo de verlo creció con los años.

Pero lo que no espero era que SU HERMANA reencarno también, aunque arreglaron sus diferencias dejando el pasado atrás y llevarse bien como buenas hermanas.

PERO siempre va haber un, PERO y ese, PERO es que su hermana de todas las cosas reviso sus recuerdos y ella todavía no sabe cómo lo hizo y lo peor de todo su hermana se interesó en su hombre y así su rivalidad entre ellas solo es igualada por su odio y resentimientos de su vida anterior.

ella en su vida anterior era un rey ahora quiere relajarse y por su puesto buscar a su shirou pero primero debe dirigirse hacia donde esta su hermanito menor quien ahora es un rey, eso ya no le sorprende más bien se encuentra agradecida aunque no dejaría que su hermano cometa los mismo errores que en su vida pasada. Y lo guiaría a convertirse en el mejor rey de todos.

Arturia se dirigía hacia la sala del trono y una vez que llego cruzo las enormes puertas al instante vio a su hermanito menor y un mensajero.

Arturia: hermanito que ocurre para que estés tan serio, como siempre la voz de arturia siempre llevaba seriedad y rigidez.

Arturo despidió al mensajero, le conto las circunstancias en la guerra de las facciones.

Cuando Arturo llego a la parte del 'arquero rojo', al instante arturia sintió que su corazón se aceleraba a miles por hora.

Arturo al ver la expresión en la cara de su hermana, el coloco una cara llena de incredibilidad, ya que ver a su hermana mostrar ese tipo de rostro no más bien ella nunca puso ese rostro y eso lo dejo sin aliento.

Arturia despejo sus pensamientos sobre su shirou y volvió a su rostro lleno de seriedad y rigidez.

Arturia vio el rostro lleno de incredibilidad de su hermano menor y le acaricio la cabeza de su hermano y coloco un rostro aterrador que decía 'si alguna vez abres la boca sobre lo que has visto en mi expresión me asegurare empujar mi lanza hacia donde el sol no brilla'

Arturo se estremeció de miedo y dijo con voz temblorosa

Arturo: l-lo l-lamento hermana mayor me mantendré callado lo juro por mi orgullo como caballero

Arturia mostro una sonrisa feroz y dijo

Arturia: eso me gusta, eso me gusta fufufufufu

Achoo*

?: que ocurre shiro te estas enfermando que patético eres

Emiya: no me molestes diosa además para tu información este viejo nunca se ha enfermado.

Por alguna razón que las dos diosas que viajan con el notaron el tono orgulloso fingido por el hombre de cabello plateado.

Mika: si, si lo que digas baka-shiro

La ceja de emiya se crispo ante ese insulto solo rin le dice así y no necesitaba otra mujer lo llamase así pero no dijo nada porque él sabía que tenía razón de llamarlo así, aunque eso no signifique que le guste.

Mizuki: fufufufu

La risa de una niña rica resonó en los oídos de emiya

Emiya: ustedes no deberían estar observando otra cosa que no sea yo.

Mika: no seas tonto hemos estado observado el mundo por muchísimos milenios y ya estamos cansados de ver siempre lo mismo eso fue hasta que tu apareciste y empezaste a traernos diversión

La mente de emiya se reinicio por unos segundos al escuchar el 'traernos diversión' eso sonó muy a lo zelretch y el definitivamente no quiere otro como zelretch prefiere mil veces volver a la fuerza contraria que estar en presencia de otro zelretch.

Nono olvida eso de estar en la fuerza contraria prefiere mil veces desaparecer y morir si eso suena mejor.

Emiya se recompuso y menos mal que nadie vio su expresión.

Emiya: te lo suplico deja de decir que les traigo diversión me trae malos recuerdos que quiero evitar

La voz desesperada tomo a las diosas desprevenidas

Pero la sonrisa de mika solo creció

Mika: enserio que tan malo es, la voz descarada de la diosa solo hizo que emiya se estremeciera

Pero emiya no respondió el solo acelero

Las risas de mika y mizuki resonaban en todo el bosque

Y eso aumentaba más los estremecimientos de emiya shirou.

en el reino de los demonios en una enorme mansión que era exageradamente lujoso.

esta mansión pertenecía a una familia que ha servido a la diosa del inframundo Lucifer por muchos milenios.

en ella había a una mujer increíblemente hermosa su figura competía con la de arturia pero en vez de rubia era de cabello blanco platinado y ojos rojos como el rubi y una piel blanca sin manchas.

esta mujer era Iliya Lucifuge anteriormente como Iliya Von Einzbern

Iliya: fufufu Onii-chan te encontré, la risa era como la de un verdadero demonio, pero en ella no había malicia si no lujuria y un enorme deseo de tenerlo otra vez en su mano.

en las manos de ella había una carpeta y en ella había varias hojas que contenían información sobre la guerra de las 3 facciones.

y en esa pagina estaba el apodo de su hermano, la sonrisa en ella creció ya que al fin encontró a su hermanito menor o mas bien su amor verdadero.

en la guarida de los grigori en una oficina estaba una mujer tan hermosa y seductora que cualquier mujer envidiaría pero por razones que nadie conoce es que su pecho no era tan grande como la mayoría de las mujeres en grigori y eso la enfurece y cualquiera que lo mencione conocerá la ira de una de las mas fuertes de los grigoris.

esta mujer era Rin tohsaka, ella vino a este mundo como una bebe de pocos meses de haber nacido y fue encontrada por la lider de los grigoris. ella entreno arduamente sin un poco de descanso primero por que la magia de este mundo la interesaba mucho y ella era una genio en todo lo que hacia y segundo quería asegurarse tener mucho poder para evitar problemas en el futuro y tercero pues encontrar a su amado idiota.

ella se arrepiente haberlo dejado solo ese dia en la piscina, cuando ellos se volvieron a encontrar su shirou le dijo que no le odiaba por dejarlo solo por que esa fue su decisión.

definitivamente un idiota, pero por eso ella lo ama es _su_ idiota después de todo y lo volvería a recuperar e incluso si tiene que abandonar a grigoris.

nota: siento que muchos se van a confundir de que como diablos ellas tienen esa edad tan rapido y todo eso, bueno resulta y acontece que mientras emiya estaba en la brecha dimensional cuyo tiempo es inexistente que por ejemplo un segundo en la brecha dimensional equivale a varios años en el mundo real donde el tiempo si existe. y bueno esa fue la respuesta el que no me entendió pues perdona por confundirlos jajaja :'v)

ella no participo en la guerra debido a la orden de su jefa en quedarse no por que no confiara en su fuerza si no para defender a la base.

una vez que ella vio el documento de los resultados de la guerra también leyó la parte del 'arquero rojo' y la sonrisa de la mujer mostraba calidez y cariño

Rin: tipico de ti shiro-baka,

en un lugar donde el cielo era oscuro con una luna roja como la sangre había un enorme castillo aterrador con murciélagos que eran en realidad familiares de los vampiros que vivian en este lugar

este lugar era de la facción tepes.

dentro del castillo había una mujer extremadamente hermosa de echo se parecía un poco a rin excepto su cabello rubio con forma de taladros y ojos rojos como la sangre sus pupilas que estaban rajadas como cierto kyubi de nueves colas de la facción de los yokais.

su cuerpo era de infarto, su pecho era grande que haría que cierta gorila mostrara envidia.

esta mujer era Luvia Tepes o anteriormente Luvia Edelfelt, ella de todas las cosas tuvo que haber nacido como un vampiro ella agradecía a la raiz o cualquier ser de rango divino que estos seres no eran como los apóstoles muertos, lo único malos de estos vampiros era que eran demasiados arrogantes para su gusto. su arrogancia era incluso peor que los de la torre de reloj devuelta en su mundo original.

ella se acostumbro con el pasar de los años y para evitar llamar la atención de extraños adopto una mascara de arrogancia para mezclarse mejor en esta sociedad. claro ella era orgullosa, arrogante y tsundere en menor grado pero ella sabia como comportarse como una verdadera aristócrata no como cierta gorila.

pero estos seres le sacaban de quicio totalmente. Afortunadamente había una persona que era diferente al resto esa era su mejor amiga ella se llamaba elmenhilde kamstein de la faccion camilia, si bien estas dos facciones se llevaban de lo peor, pero ellas fueron las excepciones de echo se consideran mejores amigas.

ella al principio era muy arrogante y egoísta pero hubo una guerra civil hace varios años atrás y como resultado su personalidad dio un giro de 180° ahora era dulce y amistosa eso le agradaba mucho a luvia y eso fue la razón por la que luvia se intereso en ella en primer lugar.

pero vallamos a la historia.

luvia también observo los resultado de la guerra y cuando vio el sobrenombre del responsable coloco su mano derecha sobre su pecho y dijo una sola palabra

luvia: shero

...

y fin bueno otro capitulo recién salido del horno y forjado para ustedes nos vemos en la proxima parte y revisen cuando quieran.


	10. Capitulo 9

Han pasado 4 semanas desde que el trió de seres inusuales conformado por dos diosas y un hombre que imita a una espada en todo menos en apariencia habían comenzado a viajar por el mundo.

En este momento el trió se encontraba en una enorme posada ya que estas dos diosas son muy exigentes y no permitirán vivir en una pocilga de clase baja según ellas.

Emiya no sabía que hacer ya que no tenía dinero, pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo, mizuki había hipnotizado a la jefa del lugar y desde entonces ellos estaban viviendo en este lugar y hoy era el último día.

En estas semanas emiya se dio cuenta de que las mujeres sienten algo por él. Y como se dio cuenta pues-

Para empezar emiya ya no es un idiota denso, él tiene la suficiente experiencia con las mujeres y digamos que esa experiencia siempre fue horrible y con la fusión de sus contrapartes fue aún más horrible, cuando vio los recuerdos de EMIYA alter solo pudo estremecerse y esperaba nunca pero nunca volverse a encontrar con ella o si no terminara más traumado de lo que alguna vez fue.

Pero ahora dándose cuenta de que el de todas las personas y seres en el mundo, fue el mismo que enamoro a dos diosas primordiales no menos y sabe que esto no terminará bien y con su suerte solo traerá más catástrofe a este mundo.

El eligió mantenerse un poco alejado de ellas quizás con el tiempo se cansen de él y se vallan.

Obviamente las dos mujeres divinas notaron que el humano se distancio un poco de ellas y eso las enojo un _poco_, pero se mantuvieron calladas.

Actualmente estaban en una habitación grande con dos camas y otros muebles necesarios para completar un dormitorio cómodo.

lo extraño era que si había dos camas las dos mujeres siempre terminaban durmiendo sobre él y eso fue en si un problema.

Al principio emiya discutió con ellas por esa misma razón, pero las diosas no lo escucharon o más bien lo ignoraron, a parte de sus pequeñas aventuras, ellos se metieron en enormes problemas que siempre giraron en torno a emiya.

otra característica que no pasó desapercibida por las diosas era que la suerte de este hombre era tan mala como su pasado.

pero a la vez era muy gracioso porque siempre terminaba en situaciones extrañas y vergonzosas.

en esta posada que se alojan solamente eran los nobles y por una extraña razón la mayoría son mujeres y siempre que veían a emiya esas miradas de estas mujeres no eran para nada santas, son como leonas hambrientas por un macho y ese macho es- no hace falta decirlo ya ustedes deben saberlo.

Emiya agradece a la raíz de que esas mujeres se mantienen al margen y no lo estén acosando.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba emiya preparándose para salir de este lugar cuando de repente escucha una puerta abriéndose.

Emiya giro y vio a una cabellera de un hermoso color negro azabache y la dueña de esa cabellera era la diosa 666.

Mika: ya es hora de partir-

Ella al decir eso se acercó a emiya y lo abrazo por detrás haciendo que sus enormes senos hicieran contacto con la espalda ancha y musculosa de emiya.

Emiya quedo perplejo a la acción de la diosa de la destrucción

Emiya: q-que estás haciendo-

Mika: fufu no es obvio estoy abrazándote

Mika escondió su sonrojo presionando su rostro en la espalda de emiya

Emiya no mostro ninguna reacción eso se esperaba de alguien que no puede expresarse como un humano normal ya que prácticamente el vivió su vida como una espada

De repente el sonido de más pasos resonó afuera en la habitación hasta que revelo a la otra belleza divina que por su expresión mostraba que estaba muy disgustada.

Oh genial aquí vamos con esas situaciones pensó emiya con sarcasmo

Mizuki: hermana deja de abrazar a shirou-kun y tu shiro aléjate de ella

La voz celosa resonó en la habitación haciendo que mika sonriera con malicia

Mika: hermanita no seas aguafiestas por que no te nos unes fufufu la voz descarada de la diosa del 666 hizo molestar a mizuki

Algo que emiya llego a notar era que mika era una mujer muy descarada y pervertida y se aprovecha de cualquier situación para explotar y salirse con la suya.

Mientras que con mizuki ella era un poco más tímida pero cuando se enojaba daba más miedo que mika, ella era también una seductora y varias veces emiya tuvo que manejarse así mismo para no hacer nada impropio.

Parece que las lecciones de arturia sobre el comportamiento de un caballero golpeo muy fuerte en el como dice el dicho 'los viejos hábitos nunca mueren'

(creo yo que dice así no estoy muy seguro Xd)

Mizuki: ¡NO LO HARE!, grito ella sonrojada pero las diez colas que se movían frenéticamente decían otra historia y eso lo noto mika milenios en conocerse es obvio que tienen una enorme comprensión mutua.

Mika: fufu parece algo revela lo contrario fufufufu, era obvio que ella se estaba divirtiendo al ver el rostro avergonzado de su hermana seria más grandioso si el hombre al frente suyo mostrara ese tipo de expresión, pero al verlo se decepciono porque lo único que encontró fue una sin mostrar ningún tipo de emociones incluso más que ophis.

Maldice a todas esas personas que transformaron a un niño inocente y lindo a una maquina sin emociones.

Las emociones negativas estaban hirviendo y amenazando con explotar y ella agradece al universo que su rostro no reflejo esas emociones.

Emiya suspiro otra vez, es enserio desde que llego a este mundo nuevo ha estado suspirando demasiado que en la raíz está sucediendo.

Emiya: podrían bajar la voz por favor, hablo emiya con cansancio

Las mujeres vieron de mal manera a emiya y el solo pudo retroceder y decir

Emiya: esta bien, esta bien por la raíz que mujeres tan terroríficas son las que me acompañan

Mika: shirou-kun

Emiya: ¿Qué?

Mika: cállate

La otra dama de cabello plateado asintió mirando fijamente a emiya con desaprobación.

A emiya no le importo esa mirada y termino de empacar las pocas cosas que tiene y salió de la habitación.

Una vez que el trio salio de la posada se dirigieron al siguiente objetivo que sería [Camelot] el hogar de su saber aunque el ya no se considera digno de ella. Aunque por su puesto arturia piensa lo contrario.

Emiya no sabía de las sorpresa que le esperaba mas adelante en su viaje de conocer el mundo y por su puesto problemas con muchas mujeres que compiten por su atención.

Mika: ¿ hacia adonde nos dirigimos esta vez?

Emiya: Camelot, fue todo lo que dijo shirou emiya

la diosa mika levanto su palma y en un pequeño destello apareció una esfera que contenia el mapa mundial y emiya al ver eso casi vomita sangre

no por la magia si no por que durante 4 semanas han estado recorriendo sin parar y sin guia y al ver ese mapa que ha estado tan cerca de el todo este tiempo. y se golpeo la cabeza por eso y maldijo a [alaya] y a [gaia].

shirou emiya vio fijamente a mika y le arrebato el mapa de una vez por todas

mika: hmps que hombre tan irrespetuoso eres no tienes modales.

emiya: dice la mujer que tenia un mapa todo este tiempo y no dijo nada acerca de esto, el tono de voz era Monótona

emiya vio el mapa y se dio cuenta que para llegar a [camelot] necesitaba encontrar un carruaje y el viaje seria como mínimo de 4 días

si tan solo la tecnología fuese un poco mas avanzada esto definitivamente sera un dolor de espalda. la personalidad de muramasa se canalizo en emiya.

como siempre la suerte de emiya siempre interfiere cuando necesita algo.

mika al ver la cara de emiya se divirtió mucho y decidió decirle algo que de seguro lo hará molestarse mas de lo que esta, pero eso equivale a mas diversión. Oh como adora meterse con el

mika: que tal si en vez de ir en esos carruajes, utilizamos un circulo mágico para llegar hasta allá

emiya estaba agotado no físicamente si no mentalmente tratar con su mala suerte siempre lo drena por completo y su cara era muy cómica, pero tan pronto como escucho la voz de mika, su cabeza se reinicio por varios segundos.

emiya: no seas tonta sabes que no puedo usar otro tipo de magia aparte de mi magecraft personal.

mizuki decidió intervenir dándose cuenta de lo que quería su hermana y decidió seguir el juego

mizuki: baka-shiro quienes crees que somos

la mente de emiya se quedo en blanco y empezó a temblar y luego hablo con furia contenida

emiya: Por que en la raíz no lo dijeron antes hubiéramos ahorrado mucho tiempo.

entender otro sistema con referente a la magia de un nuevo mundo es un verdadero dolor en el culo e incluso para el que estuvo presente en casi todo tipos de magias mientras estaba de servicio en la fuerza contraria.

mika: por varias razones 1) es divertido meterse contigo 2) lo hago por tu bien ya que nosotras queremos que te expreses mas y 3) no preguntaste

mizuki se sonrojo y volteo hacia otro lado como siempre su hermana dice cosas extrañas.

emiya siempre trato de entender por que seres con poderes ridículos adoran meterse con el y verlo sufrir su propia mala suerte y en parte tiene razón el nunca pregunto acerca de un mapa o una guía y se sintió tonto también por que durante su visita en el cielo nunca le echo un ojo al mapa mundial honestamente parece que la estupidez de shirou emiya esta resonando en el con fuerza como cuando una vez dijo que 'las personas mueren cuando son asesinadas' el se estremeció ante eso. Quizás es un castigo de haber casi matado a su pasado en aquella ocasión.

emiya: no perdamos el tiempo y has lo que tengas que hacer, lo dijo con inquietud en su voz

mizuki: esa no es la manera de hablarle a una dama primero di 'por favor'

emiya trago saliva nunca había sido puesto contra las cuerdas como ahora, de repente se le ocurrió una idea en un momento desesperado

emiya: saben si no hacen lo que yo digo no volveré a cocinar para ustedes, la voz de emiya resonó en los oídos de las mujeres como si fuese el fin del mundo.

antes de que emiya se diera cuenta se encontraba a unos 50 metros de las grandes puertas de [Camelot]

las palabras de 'que carajos acaba de pasar' estaba en la mente de emiya ya que sabia que si lo decía en voz alta no iba a tener repuestas.

obviamente las mujeres tan observadoras como son, notaron la expresión de emiya y se rieron como niñas mimadas.

el grupo al fin llegaron a las enormes puertas del reino de [camelot] pero antes de que dieran un paso mas varios caballeros que custodiaban las entradas de su amado reino notaron a los individuos, dos mujeres con una belleza divina que incluso superaba a la primera hija de su rey anterior y la segunda princesa y un hombre de largo cabello plateado y piel morena dicho hombre cargaba una armadura negra con detalles blancos que hacían resaltar mas su complexión musculosa como si lo hubiesen tallados los mismo dioses honestamente los caballeros sintieron envidia por eso. encima de eso estaba en vuelto por una capa de color gris y afortunadamente no estaba armado ya que los instintos entrenados le decían que este hombre era muy pero muy peligroso y que deberían estar alerta.

caballero 1: ¿Quienes son ustedes?, fue la pregunta del caballero

emiya: somos viajeros que quieren tener alojamientos en el reino reino de [camelot]

pov: arturia

me encontraba hablando con morgan sobre cosas de caballería y ella en vez de seguir mi charla se burla de mi, por mi actitud barbara, honestamente esta mujer es un dolor con el que tratar.

morgan: fufu hermana tal vez deberias casarte con algun politico influyente y dejar esa actitud barbara

la ceja de arturia se crispo y respondió

arturia: deja de decir esas cosas, y por ultimo con el único que me voy casar es con mi shirou

morgan: fufu que dices hermana, tal vez podrías compartir ya sabes todo lo que es tuyo es mio

arturia apretó los dientes con ira y respondió

arturia: no lo haré ni en sueño es mio y de nadie mas

morgan solo abrió su abanico de color azul marino y la puso a la altura de su boca, ocultando su diversión

de repente la alarma sono en todo el castillo que indica que viajeros, mercaderes o cualquier tipo de visitantes extranjeros desconocidos que pisan la tierra de [camelot]. esta alarma es un mecanismo de defensa elaborado por morgan le fay

arturia y morgan salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a las puertas de[ camelot] para ver que es lo que esta sucediendo, ellas como princesas no deberían hacer lo que están haciendo pero ellas no son princesas mimadas que solo se esconden en el castillo esperando a la llegada de su príncipe, bueno tal vez arturia PERO ella no es una princesa normal ella si quisiera puede enfrentarse a un rey dragón y salir ganando.

morgan era lo mismo ella supera a cualquier mago en este mundo y ser una antihéroe reencarnada en todo su apogeo. por lo tanto ninguna de las dos es 'normal'

una vez que llegaron a las puertas vieron a un grupo de soldados hablando con un grupo de 3 personas, una vez que arturia visualizo a un hombre muy alto con la piel morena y cabello plateado y con su vista mejorada vio unos inolvidables ojos grises como el acero y jamas olvidara esa armadura de color negra no hay duda es el a pesar de ese gran cambio jamas olvidara la conexión con su vaina y el nombre se le escapo

arturia: shirou

morgan escucho eso con interés y dirigió su mirada al hombre alto de piel morena que vio en los recuerdos de su hermana, era el mismo hombre que ella mostró interés.

morgan: fufu interesante fufufu

arturia quien iba a llamar a su hombre capto a algo que la hizo fruncir el ceño con desagrado total y una furia intensa empezó a emergir desde su interior. que fue lo que ella vio para reaccionar de esta manera pues es simple-

¡DOS MUJERES CON UNA BELLEZA QUE LA SUPERA POR POCO ESTABAN ACOMPAÑANDO A SU HOMBRE!

eso no lo va permitir ella espero mucho tiempo para reunirse con su vaina y no dejara que esas perras toquen lo que es suyo por derecho.

morgan sintiendo los deseos homicidas de su hermana suspiro con diversión y luego hablo

morgan: fufu hermana deberías calmarte quizás estés imaginando cosas shirou emiya no es capas de darle celos a alguien sin ninguna explicación es esa clase de idiota recuerdas.

arturia: no hables como si lo conocieras hmps creo que alguien merece un castigo fufufufu

morgan se estremeció por esa risa tal vez su hermana menor quien era conocida antes como el rey perfecto o el rey que no entiende el corazón de las personas sufrió un cambio de 180° ahora es una dragona muy codiciosa y no dejara que tome lo que es de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia.

morgan: tonto shirou te has metido en un problema muy grave hohoho sera divertido

emiya sintió un enorme escalofrió y su cuerpo le gritaba que largara lo más lejano posible y jamas pisara esta tierra, pero siento un tonto suicida no lo hizo o mas bien desconoce el peligro de entrar a una guarida donde habita a un león evolucionado a un dragón (el que entendió, entendió).

al fin esos caballeros los dejaron entrar después de tantas preguntas que se le realizaron maldijo su suerte rango emiya por entrar situaciones como esas.

una vez entro con las dos diosas que lo acompañan cada una estaba al lado de el mika en la derecha mientras mizuki en la izquierda

el observo al interior de [camelot] con una expresión de asombro y por alguna razón sintio nostalgia su única suposición seria por [Avalon] dentro de el

la expresión de asombro no paso desapercibido por nadie que mirara al rostro del hombre de piel bronceada que por cierto estaba llamando mucho la atención, enserio quien no llamaria la atención con dos bellezas divinas y por supuesto el estaba llamando la atención de las demas mujeres pero el fue ajeno a eso,

pero las dos diosas no fueron ajeno a eso dispararon miradas asesinas y eso las espanto y dejaron de ver al hombre aunque algunas se quedaron viendo a emiya de reojo.

emiya sintió que algo lo llamaba y se volvió a las diosas y les dijo

emiya: podrían esperar un poco necesito ver algo

las diosas vieron el destello de suplica en los ojos del hombre, convivir con alguien inexpresivo por 4 semanas ayuda para algo. Y asintieron

emiya se alejo de mika y mizuki y se dirigió hacia ese lugar donde la sensación se hacia mas fuerte cada vez que se acercaba.

una vez que llego visualizo a una mujer alta de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, una cara inconfundible pero se ve diferente a su rey ella se ve diferente por un lado su rey es mas pequeña y no tiene pechos aunque claro no hay manera en el infierno que va decir eso a menos que quiera un [excaliburn] a toda potencia en su trasero. Esta mujer tiene grandes pechos, un gran cuerpo y se ve mas majestuosa aunque por alguna razón se ve muy molesta y tiene esa misma expresión cuando algo la molesta no hay duda esta mujer es-

?: ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte _shirou _

sip es exactamente arturia pendragon y esta molesta para arrancar definitivamente hoy no es su dia.

emya: si ha pasado mucho tiempo saber, la voz de emiya tenia un enorme cantidad de emociones revueltas, estas mismas emociones que el pensaba que estaban muertas.

arturia: ¿quienes son esas mujeres que te acompañan?, la voz de arturia resonó en los oídos del ex counter guardián

en realidad el 'hoy no es mi día' no fue echo para alguien como shirou emiya

y fin un nuevo capitulo fue salido del horno y forjado para ustedes espero y les guste y relean cuando quieran y donde quieran y bueno me despido bye


	11. Capitulo 10

El lugar parecía haberse congelado el aura que estaba emitiendo arturia era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aplastar a un hombre ordinario, pero el ser conocido como emiya no era un hombre ordinario, aunque desafortunadamente para él fue mil veces peor ya que conoce esa faceta lo suficientemente bien como para alejarse y esconderse por el resto de sus días.

Pasaron varios minutos, pero emiya no ha respondido a la pregunta de arturia quien cada vez se desesperaba más por obtener su respuesta-

Arturia: **emiya shirou** respóndeme ¿quiénes son esas mujeres que te acompañan?

La voz llena de autoridad de arturia, hizo que emiya se estremeciera un poco

Emiya: pues veras-

Después de eso emiya le explico su situación

Arturia: y-ya veo así que dos diosas primordiales, pero eso no explica porque están contigo que relaciones tienes con ellas

La voz de arturia era hueca ya que si esas dos zorras engatusaban a su hombre entonces-

Emiya: solo somos compañeros de viaje y la razón por la que me acompañan es- bueno en realidad no se

Arturia chasqueo la lengua con frustración por no obtener información de sus intenciones hacia su shirou.

emiya: saber si tu estas aquí entonces eso significa que-

arturia lo interrumpió sabiendo perfectamente de lo que su antiguo master hablaba

arturia: si, rin está aquí al igual que la hija de kiritsugu y la señorita edelfelt

eso hizo que el ex counter guardián suspiraba de alivio si eso era verdad entonces su hermana pequeña estará en un mundo nuevo donde vivirá feliz sin alguien como su abuelo.

Arturia vio el rostro de su antiguo master ahora que lo pensaba cambio mucho antes se expresaba más ahora solo veía un rostro estoico y un recuerdo muy desagradable de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos muertos.

Saber se acercó mucho a emiya, el hombre no retrocedió el anhelaba su toque han pasado milenios no incluso más que eso, desde que vio a su arturia. Aunque más cambiada, no obstante, sigue siendo su arturia de su mundo de origen.

El ex rey de los caballeros o más bien la ex reina extendió su mano derecha hacia la mejilla y la acaricio suavemente.

Con lo cerca que estaba emiya podía oler el perfume a flores de su antigua servant.

Emiya estaba tan concentrado que no noto la expresión de arturia que mostro una sonrisa descarada y se lamio los labios.

Ella se estiro lo más que pudo para alcanzar el rostro de su amor verdadero y lo beso en los labios. Ella metió su lengua así explorando la boca de su shirou con toda el amor y la lujuria que había estado aguantando durante mucho tiempo y al fin lo estaba liberando, aunque es una pena que estaban en las calles de su reino porque si no pues- ustedes saben lo que pasaría después si estuviesen en una habitación tos* que cochinos son por imaginarse eso y si no se lo han imaginado esa escena pues tienen la consciencia limpia y los felicitos por eso.

Emiya estaba muy perplejo por la acción de esta mujer quien antes era alguien muy inocente que no sabía nada de relaciones ahora era una mujer que sin duda estaba pervertida y se pregunta qué fue lo que le sucedió para que cambiase tanto.

Emiya no recordaba la última vez que beso alguien y también había olvidado como se sentía una acaricia. Todo eso fue cambiado por las sensaciones de cuchillas cortando su carne tantas veces que ya perdió la cuenta. Ahora el beso de la mujer que mas ama en el mundo fue tan increíble que puede sentir que su corazón se derrite, era como un corazón de acero siendo fundido por el calor y el amor que irradia su amada por él.

Pero a pesar de todo eso siente que no la merece él es solo una espada que perdió todo rastro de humanidad durante su niñez si se podría llamar así y durante sus millones de años como perro de [alaya].

Emiya sintio que su cuerpo se movía solo y correspondió a ese beso abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

Arturia gimió y se sintió como si estuviese en el cielo ya que la persona que más en el mundo la está besando a ella y **solamente a ella** y no a esas zorras, ella siente que gano más puntos en su relación dejando atrás a esas chicas usurpadoras que roban lo que le pertenece por derecho.

Ellos al fin se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva afortunadamente nadie vio ese beso por qué si no pues- sería catastrófico que esas diosas vean lo que sucedió. Aunque a arturia no le importa que vean lo cercanos que están, pero emiya es otra historia sabe que si esas diosas que sienten algo por él. Sus reacciones serian algo que no puede imaginar y por lo que ha visto gracias a las historias grabadas en las espadas. Los dioses o este caso las diosas son seres que son muy territoriales en lo que es suyo hasta el punto de controlar lo que sea solo para obtener lo que deseen, en este caso el. Y lo mas tenebroso es que ellas no son diosas normales si no primordiales y lo más horripilante es que unas de esas diosas es una dragona mientras que la otra una loba de diez colas. Que son razas que marcan su macho a través de una mordida o del sexo. Y territoriales por naturaleza-

Eso hizo que emiya sintiera un enorme escalofrio y contando con su fantástica suerte todo eso anterior terminara de la peor manera posbile quizás un mundo destruido fuese la mejor opción y evitar los celos de esas mujeres, pero me estoy desviando a pesar de que es verdad todo eso.

El duo de ex servant y ex master después de ese candente beso regresaron con el grupo de dos diosas y una maga antihéroe.

Mika, mizuki sintieron una sensación como si alguien les quito algo que les pertenece

Mizuki: ¿hermana sentiste eso?, ella pregunto con un rostro serio

Mika: se siente como si alguien nos robó algo.

Mizuki: quizás tenga que ver con shirou

Ellas se estaban comunicando mentalmente para evitar que la mujer al frente de ellas se interese y provoque problemas.

Se están volviendo suaves quizás pasar mucho tiempo con alguien que si bien puede ser muy irritante y a veces sus burlas hace que ellas quisieran golpearlo, pero a pesar de eso sus acciones y personalidad se contradicen como por ejemplo dice que no es un héroe demuestra que desprecia ese término, pero a la final termina ayudando a los demás que demuestra las acciones que según el aborrece.

Pov Morgan

Ella ha estado robando miradas a esas mujeres con una belleza que la superan por un corto margen. Siendo una hibrida de [Fae] y humana es muy excelente en descubrir la naturaleza de las personas que esconden su verdadero yo, como en este caso ella detecta una energía aparentemente infinita en las dos y nota que el aura que ellas emanan era de un ¿dragón? y un ¿lobo? Eso es raro pero una cosa más llamo su atención siendo una heroína que estaba muy versada en la era de los dioses se dio cuenta que estas mujeres son un ser de rango divino por lo tanto unas diosas pero que hacen en el mundo terrenal y sobre todo por que acompañan a un humano, je eso es interesante pensó ella, como una maga su curiosidad era mayor que arturia quien era un caballero. Y como una mujer directa como es decidió preguntar para saciar su curiosidad.

Morgan: quizás es un poco tarde pero mi nombre es Morgan Le Fay si no es mucha molestia esta desea saber el nombre de ustedes

Mika y mizuki giraron hacia la mujer de piel pálida y cabello rubio blanquecino y ojos amarillos ellas sienten un enorme poder oculto en ella como si no fue ese humano eso es algo interesante ya que no es ningún ángel, ángel caído ni demonio eso era muy interesante. Mizuki fue quien respondió de manera indiferente

Mizuki: soy mizuki y ella es mi hermana mika es un placer

Morgan: je a pesar de ser hermana no se parecen en nada verdad, Morgan siempre ha sido una mujer descarada, perversa y otras cosas que corresponden a un verdadero antihéroe

A pesar de eso ellas no mostraron reacción ya que eso se puede notar a simple vista

Mika solo asintió con la cabeza indicando que está en lo cierto

Morgan saco un abanico de color azul marino y lo coloco sobre su boca y dijo

Morgan: debo decir que es interesante que dos seres de rango divino como ustedes visiten al mundo humano, cuando dijo la última parte había cerrado el abanico presionándolo con sus labios.

Las dos diosas levantaron una ceja impresionadas por la deducción, aunque a decir verdad ellas detectaron que esta mujer de nombre Morgan no es humana del todo.

Mika: debo decir que estoy impresionada, eres la segunda humana o mejor dicho semi-humana que me hace estar de esa manera fufufu

Morgan sonrió diversión y luego dijo

Morgan: tienes razón no soy humana del todo soy mitad [fae] o [hada] como quieran llamarme y también soy una maga y estoy honrada al estar en presencia de ustedes diosas, Morgan se inclinó como se esperaba de una princesa.

Las mujeres asintieron y luego sintieron dos firmas de energía mágica, el primero se sentía como el acero mientras la otra era de energía santa o algo parecido.

Y de pronto vieron a una mujer de pelo rubio casi como el oro y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas tiene un enorme parecido a Morgan y dedujeron que eran hermanas, y el segundo era shirou debido a que su apariencia física destacaba mucho.

Pov emiya:

Emiya vio a una mujer muy parecida a arturia y se mantuvo cauteloso ya que esta mujer fue la que conspiro a la destrucción de [camelot] devuelta en su mundo

Era obvio que la reacción de emiya fue captado por las mujeres presentes y Morgan frunció el ceño con desagrado, pero no dijo nada ya que el hombre tiene razón de mantenerse cauteloso ya que según arturia ella era su sirviente y que por medio del contrato su master en este caso el vio todos los recuerdos de la reina de los caballeros y por extensión vio que ella era la causante de la manipulación de mordred y la que planeo la destrucción de [camelot].

Emiya: así que eres la famosa Morgan le fay es un placer de conocer a la hermana de saber, el tono de emiya fue sin emociones como de costumbre.

Morgan: ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Pregunto, Morgan sabia el nombre del hombre parado frente ella, la razón por la que pidió su nombre era para evitar preguntas incensarías ya que, por lo que dijo su hermana el hombre aborrece con pasión el nombre de 'shirou'

Emiya: EMIYA

Parece que, lo que dijo su hermana fue verdad. Pensó Morgan

Las dos diosas veían esto con los ojos en blanco no por Morgan si no por shirou ya que ellas pasaron estas últimas semanas en tratar de que acepte su nombre pero parece que todavía no lo acepta sinceramente un idiota.

Mientras que el grupo de 5 personas charlaba, lejos de ahí se llevaba a cabo una reunión para derrocar al actual-

Estos eran seres con enormes poderes que querían erradicar por completo a la línea de sangre de la familia ******* ellos querían gobernar dicho reino y tener todas esas riquezas para ellos mismos ya que después de todo se dice que esa familia tiene un trato con la diosa alexia, ellos sabían perfectamente que si destruían esa familia la diosa alexia se enfurecerá y ellos recibirán la ira de ella y eso es algo que deben evitar por eso lo usaran de la manera más secreta posible o por lo menos trataran evitar los ojos de la diosa que lo sabe todo.

Estos eran demonios rebeldes y un grupo de 10 humanos aristocráticos de clase alta dentro del reino de *****

El rey para ellos es un tirano no solo quiere rebajar los impuestos de los plebeyos si no que también este rey quiere la ley de igualdad entre los nobles y los plebeyos. Eso es algo aborrecible en sus ojos. Ellos con el fin de ganar mas poder hicieron algo tonto e estúpido.

querían casar a las hermanas del rey con sus hijos así obtener más poder político, el rey se habia negado rotundamente e incluso pidió que se largaran inmediatamente y que no los quería volver a ver. Ellos volvieron a insistir tantas veces que el rey se arto por completo y les rebajo su rango político ellos no lo tomaron muy bien.

Tanto fue su ira hacia el rey que terminaron haciendo contratos con los demonios-

?: parece que tendremos un pequeño problema

Político 1 : ¿qué quiere decir con eso lord zeyir?

Zeyir: humano tonto has escuchado al sobrenombre de 'arquero rojo', zeiyr era un hombre cabello negro y corto, era guapo sin duda típico de un demonio que encarna un pecado.

Político 2: se refiere al rumoreado que detuvo a la gran guerra hace 5 semanas mientras era un humano

Zeyir: correcto parece que sus estúpidos cerebros sirven para algo.

Para zeyir los humanos eran seres repugnantes que debían ser erradicados una vez por todas no era asuntos personales ni nada de eso. Era simple un echo sabido por casi todos los demonios o raza conocida existente.

Los aristocratos humanos apretaron los dientes con furia por la forma en que eran tratados, hasta que un político hablo

Político 3: ustedes son nuestros clientes deberían tratarnos con el debido respeto

Zeyir miro fijamente al dueño de esa voz y arrugo la cara llena de ira y hablo con repugnancia y con mucha arrogancia en su voz

Zeyir: cierra la boca asqueroso humano ustedes son seres inferiores y yo soy el ser superior aquí no tratare a nadie inferior a mí con respeto, soy un demonio de clase alta en la sociedad demoniaca y tengo mucho poder político.

la intención asesina emitida por el demonio hizo que el político 3 se asustara y no solo el, los demás políticos también estaban iguales de asustados.

Zeyir: bien donde estaba así, se dice que este _humano porta un arco lo suficientemente fuerte _como para eliminar a una cantidad de demonios y ángeles caídos en un instante con una sola flecha_, _ustedes quieren derrocaral rey actual pero nosotros queremos obtener ese arco para nosotros mismos entienden apestosos humanos_._

El demonio se tomo unos segundos para seguir hablando

Zeyir: anteriormente no aceptaríamos un trabajo como este, pero cuando nos explicaron su dichoso plan de derrocar al rey, eso nos llamó la atención ya que como demonio que encarna la codicia debo poner mis manos sobre los secretos de esa familia ahora me entero de que el humano del arco estará ahí eso se pone mejor y con todo eso seré imparable **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

los demonios que estaban atrás de zeyir sonrieron con malicia

los humanos hicieron una mueca

político 1: sir zeyir solo no olvide nuestro trato

zeyir: eso es obvio tonto humano mientras que nuestros objetivos estén el mismo lugar será un placer seguir con esto kuku

Emiya sintió que algo malo iba pasar y suspiro

El grupo de emiya que conformaba a las 4 mujeres y el mismo estaban en un enorme jardín donde había una mesa con refrigerios para los invitados en este caso ellos.

Mizuki: shirou que ocurre para que lances ese suspiro de cansancio

Arturia al escuchar que esa perra de cabello plateado llamaba a su hombre por su nombre hizo que una ira burbujeara dentro de ella.

Emiya hizo otra mueca por el nombre ya que todavía no se acostumbra a ello, pasar millones de años que no lo llamaban por su nombre por muchas razones 1) siempre olvidaba su nombre 2) no le gusta para nada y con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró a usar archer o EMIYA esa eran las razones mas resaltantes.

Esa mueca fue notada por todas, pero no dijeron nada

Emiya: bueno siento que algo malo va a suceder y contando con mi estupenda suerte lo más seguro es que se cumpla, el sarcasmo en la voz de emiya era tan claro como el día.

Arturia quien conocía el tipo de suerte de shirou asintió, ese gesto fue notada por las diosas quienes fruncieron el ceño

Ahora que lo pensaban esta mujer se les hacía familiar, pero de donde, ese fue el pensamiento de las dos diosas primordiales.

Arturia noto la mirada intensa de las diosas primordiales y un frunció el ceño, ella odia a estas mujeres por seducir a su hombre no dejara que nadie- bueno quizás haya algunas excepciones que serían una chica con coletas gemelas, una rubia con cabello parecido a un taladro y una niña de cabello blanco y ojos rojos con tendencias asesinas.

Emiya noto los rayos de esas tres mujeres y trago saliva, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie como son los celos de unas mujeres porque él siempre era el que terminaba lastimado.

Y si llegaba a intervenir las cosas terminaran a un más horrible y eso era malo para su salud.

Morgan solo miro la escena con ojos divertidos e interesado ya que dos diosas primordiales y su hermana quien no se interesó en nadie durante su época ya que para ella era solo su reino y los habitantes, pero ahora era solo una mujer enamorada defendiendo lo que es suyo.

Ella vio al hombre con una mirada que haría que muchos científicos se sentirían celosos cuando encontraban a un espécimen extraño y raro.

Emiya por un lado sintió la mirada de Morgan y sintio las ganas de dispararle un caladbolg II para que dejara de mirarlo ya que esas intenciones le traían malos recuerdos.

Han pasado varios días desde que el trio de diosas y el mago de espadas se establecieron dentro de camelot y durante estos días emiya se dio cuenta que Morgan también era de otro mundo al igual que él y arturia.

Aunque él ya tenía su sospecha sobre eso.

También emiya conocio al rey Arturo de este mundo aunque al principio se negó ya que tiene muchos malos recuerdos con seres con el estatus de rey.

Pero luego de conocerlo se dio cuenta que este rey no era como el bastardo dorado y otros tipos de reyes que conoció durante su época como perro de alaya.

Este hombre era como la versión masculina de su antigua servant solo que mostraba más emociones que arturia durante su gobierno.

Aun no tenía la oportunidad de conocer a los caballeros de la mesa redonda de este mundo.

De repente las enormes puertas se abrieron mostrando a un caballero que parecía muy agitado

Caballero: m-mi señor tenemos un problema muy grande, el caballero lucho por mantenerse firme pero el cansancio anulo eso.

Emiya sentía que algo iba pasar solo era cuestión de tiempo-

Arturo: habla, él tono de Arturo era rigido y lleno de autoridad como corresponde a un rey

Caballero: hemos descubierto que varios nobles traicionaron el reino haciendo contratos con demonios

Hubo un silencio en la sala del trono

Lo sabía pensó (EMIYA)

Arturo: entonces dices que estos nobles que nos traicionaron haciendo un contrato con los demonios se dirigen hacia a nuestro reino para destruirlo, arturia reconoció ese tipo de tono ya que ella misma lo usaba cuando estaba enojada durante su época y cuando surgía un problema que si no se resolvía su reino se convertiría en un cementerio.

El caballero no se sorprendió ya que conocía la mente afilada de su rey.

Caballero: mi señor me temo que es lo más seguro que eso suceda, el caballero estaba nervioso, aunque por fuera no lo demostraba. Ser un caballero no es solo tener una espada y una armadura. Se debe tener un control perfecto en las emociones para que eso no intervenga en las misiones para proteger a su reino de toda clase de amenazas e incluso si eso significaría dar su vida para hacerlo.

Arturo: dile a los demás caballeros que se preparen y levanten las defensas del reino y se mantengan alertas no lucharemos con simples humanos, lucharemos con los enemigos de la humanidad y traeremos la victoria a [camelot]. el grito de Arturo resonó en el salón del trono.

Caballero: SI SEÑOR

El caballero se levantó en cuestiones de segundos ya estaba fuera de la vista del grupo

Arturia sonrió a su hermanito de manera cariñosa

Emiya asintió con aprobación la mayoría de los reyes que el conoció solo pensaban en sí mismos pero parece que este rey es diferente y solo espera que no cambie y el decidió ayudarlo a todo esto ya que al igual que el rey no dejara que dañe a los inocentes.

Emiya dio un paso hacia delante llamando la atención de los presentes y Arturo fue el que hablo

Arturo: sir emiya ¿tienes algo que decir?, emiya no se inmuto por la mirada que le fue dirigida hacia él.

Emiya: quizás necesites un poco de refuerzo y decidí unirme a ti en esta invasión, la voz monótona llego a los oídos de los presentes quienes tardaron unos segundos para procesar eso.

Arturo levanto la ceja y luego dijo

Arturo: esto no te incumbe además eres el invitado de mi hermana no dejare que un recién llegado se involucre en algo como esto, la voz fría de Arturo asustaría a un hombre común y a los caballeros los haría estremecerse, pero para emiya que siempre fue subestimado por todas las personas es de lo más común ese tipo de tono, emiya se rio cínicamente

Eso hizo que el rey mostrara enojo y trato de hablar pero emiya no lo dejo.

Emiya: eres un rey y tu deber es dirigir a tus caballeros a la batalla donde no hay orgullo ni caballerismo solo muerte y desesperación lo sé mejor que nadie y tú deberías saberlo también y tienes razón solo soy alguien desconocido, pero eso no significa que me quedare quieto mientras las personas inocentes mueren sin saber por qué sucede esto, si hay algo que se hacer es luchar es lo mismo para ti oh gran rey. La voz de emiya permaneció sin mostrar emociones hasta lo último que agrego el sarcasmo con la intención de sacar de quicio al rey caballero delante suyo.

Hubo un silencio atronador en la sala del trono nadie se atrevió a hablar

Arturia mostro una expresión preocupada viendo a su amor sabiendo que el cambio mucho desde su partida y con su historial como perro de alaya era obvio que mostrara un enorme cambio quien antes ahora era un adolecente alegre e ingenuo donde decía cosas estúpidas y por ultimo imprudente como el infierno ahora era un hombre sabio y sarcástico, fuerte pero roto, o mejor dicho él estaba roto antes de que ella lo conociera y eso hizo que su corazón se apretara y luego ella suspiro si eso es lo que el elije entonces ella lo ayudara eso es lo hace una buena esposa

Ese último pensamiento hizo que su rostro se sonrojara como una remolacha y botara humo por los oídos. Afortunadamente nadie vio su expresión porque estaban muy ocupados observando al hombre de cabello plateado.

Las dos diosas se mostraron divertidas por las acciones de su humano favorito y decieron ayudarle un poco.

Morgan ella mostro una sonrisa que amenazaba con romperle el rostro y dicha sonrisa fue oculta por su abanico

Arturo en el interior se mostraba furioso, pero en el exterior estaba en modo inexpresivo y dijo

Arturo: está bien aceptare tu propuesta, has lo que sabes hacer y ayuda a mi reino, pero si veo que me traicionaste las consecuencias serán tan horribles que desearas no haber nacido nunca.

Emiya solo sonrió sarcásticamente y dijo

Emiya: hare mi mayor esfuerzo oh gran rey, el tono burlón hizo que Arturo apretara los dientes irritado

Ese sarcasmo hizo que el rey Arturo sintiera muchas ganas de lanzarle su [caliburn] y matarlo al instante. Pero no lo hizo sabiendo que su hermana se enojara con el honestamente no entiende que vio su hermana mayor en este tipo.

…

Fin de verdad lamento mucho por haber durado tanto tiempo sin actualizar.


End file.
